Strengthening Our Bonds
by MysteryFan15
Summary: A seemingly innocent case takes a dangerous turn for Tony and McGee. As Gibbs and Ziva struggle to find them, Tony and McGee are able to uncover some old hurts. They are unaware that repercussions from the case will continue even after it is closed.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Soooo glad! It seems like I haven't had any time to write and when I did I wasn't in the mood. I have been thinking about this one for a while though so I hope I can write it up to my expectations.**

**Although I am a McGee girl to my very core, when I was outlining this I was surprised with how much Tony drama there was, there will also be a lot of brotherly love (I'm trying to combat the stories where they pretty much hate each other).**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>"I am not, Tony!"<p>

"Except that you are, McGeek."

"Can you not address my by some semblance of my name? Why is that so hard for you?" McGee snapped.

"Well excuse me, McGrumpy. Your name has many variations and you knew that as soon as you joined the team."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was in the fine print. "Agent DiNozzo may add, alter, abuse, change and otherwise mock my name in any way he sees fit because I am his Pro-oh-oh-bie"." Tony said drawing it out.

Tim stared at his partner with his mouth open. He closed it shaking his head.

"I don't know why I even try."

"Because you're not a quitter. You are however losing your technical edge."

Tim threw up his hands in exasperation. "I am not, Tony, why would you say that?"

"It took you like 3 hours to hack that one database. Sloppy. You use to could do that in like thirty minutes."

"It was heavily encrypted." Tim retorted between gritted teeth.

"Blah, blah, blah, techno babble, blah."

"I'd like to see you do it and for your information it would take most hackers days to do that."

"Since you two seem to have so much time on your hands, go interview Kyle Baird's grandmother." Gibbs snapped suddenly causing them both to jump.

"Boss you said we could do that tomorrow, it's like a 3 hours drive there. On the phone she said she hadn't seen him in years, can't…" Tony trailed off as self preservation kicked in.

"She is his only living relative. He might run to her if things got tough." Gibbs replied.

"But-."

"Don't make me say it again DiNozzo."

"Both of us?" McGee asked uneasily.

"Yes, both of you, now." Gibbs snapped.

Tony grabbed his stuff and headed for the elevator as Tim began to more slowly gather his things.

"McGee." Gibbs said to get his younger agent's attention as he headed out of the bullpen. Tim turned.

"You have hacked things faster."

Gibbs went back to work failing to notice the clenched jaw and slow turn to where Tony was holding the elevator. It didn't go unobserved to Ziva and she waited until the elevator closed before addressing Gibbs.

"Was that necessary?"

Gibbs looked up at her.

"McGee knows more about computers than any of us. If he says something takes 3 hours and no less then I believe him." She continued boldly, not surprising Gibbs. Tim seemed to hold a special place in Ziva's heart and she was quick to jump to his defense.

"I just call it like I see it Zee." He said going back to work.

Ziva sighed seeing she was getting nowhere and switched to her other concern.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to send them together?"

"I needed some peace and you're not done with your report so who else would I send?"

"McGee seemed especially…easily angered today." She said recalling the bitterness with which he answered Tony and his reaction to Gibbs' remark. Truth be told he had not been himself since his grandmother's case had ended. He came into work the day after that and seemed…tired, sad, and angry all rolled into one. She had tried to gently coax it out of him, but she had not succeeded…yet.

"They'll be fine. It's good for McGee to get angry every now and then as much as he puts up with from Tony."

"Yes, but-."

"Ziva the reason you stayed is because your report isn't done." He said with a pointed look.

Ziva sighed and turned back to her report but not before giving the elevator one last worried glance.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we are driving 3 hours to talk to some old lady who hasn't even seen our suspect in years. I mean Petty Officer Reed hasn't even been missing enough time for us to be investigating. Why are we even doing this?" He asked throwing up his hands. He received no answer from the passenger side.<p>

"Ok, I know she had access to classified information which could make the situation "delicate"." He said quoting his fingers in the air. "I get all that, I also get that she and Kyle had a disagreement, a very public disagreement. But, come on! His grandmother is like 130, she won't remember what she had for breakfast much less her estranged grandson's on and off girlfriend."

"She practically raised him Tony." McGee said absently staring out the window. "She probably knows more about him than anyone. Grandmothers and grandsons can be very close."

"You realize what time we're going to get home?" Tony continued with barely a pause. "Man and a really hot girl just moved down the hall and I was going to help her move some heavy stuff. This…this just sucks." Tony slammed the steering wheel for emphasis.

Tim sighed. He was trying to answer Tony as little as possible in hopes that he would take the hint and they could finish the rest of the drive in silence. His earlier anger had subsided and now he was just tired, had been tired all week. It was amazing how one conversation with his dad, one ten minute conversation could drain his energy for days. He sighed again and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. The town slowly tapered away revealing more suburbs and farmland.

"She lives on some kind of mining land right?" Tony said looking over.

"Uh yeah." McGee said shifting through his memory for what he had read, "Apparently in the early 1930's the family was about to lose the house when lo and behold large deposits of coal were discovered on the property. It was mined successfully for the next seventy years."

"Hey a mine, lot so tunnels, great place to dump a body huh? Maybe the grandson has been here." Tony said making a turn off the freeway.

Tim snorted. "You watch too many movies."

* * *

><p>It was nearly dusk when they knocked on Mrs. Baird's door.<p>

"Mrs. Baird. Federal Agents." Tim called out knocking.

"Give it a rest Tim. That's like the twentieth time you've knocked. She's an old lady she probably went to bed hours ago."

"Tony, I've knocked five times and I didn't ride for three hours in a car with you to knock five times, give up and leave."

"Well excuse me grouchy pants." Tony shook his head and turned to look out at the acres before him when his ears picked up the sound of a cane on hardwood.

"See I told you just to keep trying." Tony said headslapping McGee.

"What! You-." McGee started indignantly.

"Shhh." Tony shushed as the door opened a crack.

"Yes?" A wobbly voice spoke from the darkness. "Who is it?" Tony and McGee both had to look down at the petite woman who couldn't be much over five feet tall.

"Mrs. Baird, I'm Agent McGee and this is Agent DiNozzo. Can we come and ask you a few questions?"

Mrs. Baird adjusted her glasses and leaned forward to study the badge held to her.

"Of course Agent McGee come right in. I was just fixing some tea. Would either of you like some? I make it fresh."

"No, thank you ma'am."

"No, ma'am."

A few minutes later they were all three seated in the living room, each with a cup of tea. Mrs. Baird insisted they take a few sips before the business at hand to make sure they properly appreciate the flavor of her tea.

"…and that's really the difference you see Tony, fresh leaves, I never buy the packaged stuff." She shuddered.

Tony exchanged glances with Tim as he sat his cup down.

"Umm, yes ma'am. We wanted to ask you a few questions about your grandson. Do you know where he might be?"

"Kyle? I haven't seen him in years. I told someone that on the phone." She said frowning slightly.

"Yes, ma'am, you did. We were wondering if you could give us an insight into his personality."

"Well I did raise the boy. He and his brother Cal. Kyle was such a wonderful child so loving." She said indicting the picture handing in the room showing a much younger version of herself with two young boys. "Never had a minute's trouble out of him. He did have a bit of a temper but only when provoked. You never did tell me what this was about. Has Kyle done something?"

"We don't know yet Mrs. Baird." Tim said.

"Well he's not in the Navy so I can't imagine what they NCIS would be doing looking for him." She said looking from one agent to the other.

"You're grandson was in a relationship with a Navy Officer, she's missing and we wondered if you could tell us anything."

"Hmm… Oh! You're cups are empty, let me get you some more." She said starting to get up.

"We're really fine Mrs. Baird."

"Nonsense, there's a pot of perfectly good tea in the kitchen and it would be a shame for it to go to waste since I have such nice company here."

Tim started to stand. "I'll help you Mrs. Baird."

"Oh no dear, it's fine. Why don't you two finish the cookies?" She called from the kitchen.

"They are good cookies." Tony said picking up another one. Tim shook his head and sat back down.

"When this case is over maybe we should introduce Mrs. Baird to Ducky. You know, since they both seem fascinated with tea." Tony clarified.

Tim opened his mouth to reply when the elderly lady stepped back into the room with the two refilled tea cups for her guests. They each took a few obligatory sips before Tony pulled out a photo and set it on the coffee table.

"Victoria Reed went missing a few days ago. She and Kyle were in a relationship. We wanted to talk to him about it."

"Oh dear." She said looking at the picture.

"Have you ever seen her?" Tim asked. His words slurred at the end. Tony looked over at him frowning but Tim wouldn't make eye contact and kept staring at Mrs. Baird. His eyes seemed unfocused.

"No, no I haven't." Mrs. Baird said still looking at the picture.

"You don't know where Kyle might go, where he might be?" Tony said drawing his attention back to the older woman.

"I already said no!" She said agitated. "He is not here, but more importantly he is not a murderer. He certainly didn't kill this-this woman." She said angrily.

Tony was silent looking at the picture.

"How do you know she's dead?" Tony asked quietly.

She looked surprised.

"What, well you said…"

"No, no I never said anything about being dead. We just said she was missing."

"I assumed…"

"You said you haven't seen your grandson." Tony interrupted. "Why didn't you just assume they had run off together?"

She stared at him before slowly smiling. It looked warm but something about it chilled Tony to the bone.

"Oh dear." She said very quietly and darkly. "I'm afraid I've tipped my hand."

Tony stood up and immediately wobbled. _Wow, dizzy, why?_

"Was the tea too strong for you dear?" She asked sweetly.

Tony turned to look at Tim and was horrified to see him slump forward. The room began to spin around him. Tony was unconscious before he hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Please let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you everybody for the reviews and alerts. I so appreciate them. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Granny, I need to get out of town, not clean up this mess!"<p>

"You should have already been gone like I told you! If they had found out you were here there would have been a mess so big nobody could have cleaned it up! I'm not so sure they didn't see you anyway. You're just lucky I have the foresight to clean up after you."

There was a sigh.

"Now, Granny's taken care of everything." She said soothingly. "Just put them in the car, get the tractor, and dispose of it and them."

"But-."

"You'll do as I say child. Now hurry back, we have things to do."

* * *

><p>McGee stirred and immediately groaned as his head shifted slightly. It was like someone was jack hammering in there. He felt movement and heard a rumbling, but he was too tired to focus on what it was. After a few moments the pounding lessened to a bearable level and he again attempted to get his bearings.<p>

_Victoria Reed, Kyle, Mrs. Baird. He and Tony had driven to talk to her._ _Tony!_

"Tony." He mumbled. He was met with no response.

He forced his eyes opened and despite the agony turned his head. He frowned in confusion. He was in the car, the backseat. He looked to his right and finally found Tony. The senior field agent was still out cold, slumped against the door.

"Tony." Tim said louder. "Tony!"

Still no movement. McGee felt nauseous and not just from lack of response. He attempted to reach out to Tony and check his pulse or shake him awake but his arms felt like lead. Whatever Mrs. Baird had drugged them with sure had some unpleasant side effects. He leaned his head back against the seat waiting for the queasiness to subside.

He frowned at the sensations he felt. They were definitely moving, but the car wasn't on. Glancing out his window he saw nothing but darkness. He was able, through what felt like superhuman strength, to raise himself up and glanced out Tony's window. They were up in the air moving sideways. The rumbling he heard must be from some sort of equipment moving the vehicle. But where?

All too soon he found out.

The rumbling stopped abruptly and a different sound started. The car started to tilt.

"No, no, no. Tony wake up!" McGee cried frantically trying to figure a way out of the vehicle while he could still barely move and his partner remained unresponsive. Nothing came and the tilting continued. Tony's body pressed further into the window and McGee started to slide across the seat as well. Tony didn't even stir as McGee crashed into him.

It was only a few seconds before a pitch black hole in the ground came into view. The tilting stopped for a minute as if seeming to contemplate it actions.

McGee swallowed trying to control his fear. It had almost worked when the engine made one last thrust propelling the car forward. The car and the two agents it carried were swallowed up in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Gibbs' gut twinged. He frowned and looked up. It had been quiet for almost four hours. He and Ziva had gotten a lot of work done. Still…he looked at Tony's desk, then McGee's, then over to Ziva. He made one more quick sweep, searching for what could cause the uneasiness he was feeling.<p>

Although he rarely admitted it to his people, or even to himself, he felt a comfort having them all here around him where he could keep any eye on them, know they were safe. Somehow, somewhere along the line they had become like children to him, his own children and as much as he acted to the contrary he enjoyed their presence.

"Is something wrong Gibbs?" Ziva asked interrupting his thoughts as she noticed the glances.

Gibbs slowly shook his head. "I don't think so."

Ziva looked at her clock.

"It has been four hours, enough time for McGee and Tony to have gotten there and talked to Mrs. Baird, yes?"

"Yeah. They should be back in a couple of hours." He took one last look at their workspaces before assuring himself silently, _They'll be back in a couple of hours._

Kyle Baird stared down the old mine shaft for a few moments as if waiting for something to happen. He shook his head to bring himself back. He quickly grabbed the old timbers used to signal to any who might wander across it, that the shaft was out of service and unsafe. After that was done he remounted the tractor and headed back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of short, but I wanted it to be a stand-alone chapter. Back to the work week. *sigh* I don't think I will have the next chapter done as quickly but I wanted to get this one up before things became crazy.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy the last of your weekend! Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for reading and the alerts and reviews. They are very encouraging and I appreciate them very much. I'm working on replying to them all. Chapter 3…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tony felt like he was floating, it was a fascinating feeling. Something nagged in the back of his mind, something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what it could be. He didn't care to place it either, certain it wasn't anything good and he was enjoying the feeling of weightlessness too much.<p>

He heard a voice, a familiar voice he was sure he heard everyday yelling, but he couldn't make out the words. Abruptly the floating stopped rapidly replaced by unbearable pain, a deafening crash and then darkness.

* * *

><p>This time when Tim awoke it was much more painful than before. Every part of his body ached, throbbed, or pulsated with pain. He opened his eyes or at least thought he had. It was pitch black and for a few moments he started to panic at his complete inability to see.<p>

_Calm down._ He chastised himself. Taking a few deep breaths to focus his thoughts, he shook his head. Stabbing pain shooting through his skull made Tim quickly regret that action. He felt a stickiness on his head and a tentative touch of his fingers confirmed it was blood.

_Not good. _McGee thought, taking another calming breath.

_Tony! _Tony had been with him in the car before they were dropped down the hole.

He reached to his right, groaning as his body protested the sudden movement. In the small backseat it didn't take him long to find the unmoving body of his partner. Before panic was able to take hold again, the smell of gasoline snapped him back to reality.

"Tony." He crocked out hardly recognizing his own voice. "Tony, wake up. We have to get out the car."

There was no movement from his partner. Feeling a sudden urgency to get out of the death trap they were sitting in, Tim turned his attention from Tony to test his door. He knew they had to get out of the car quickly; he had no idea why the car hadn't exploded on impact which was almost certainly the outcome their attacker had intended. Still, he could feel heat and smell gas and knew their luck wouldn't last.

The door didn't seem to want to open and he doubted Tony's had fared much better since it would have been the side of impact as they were falling. Grimacing at that he remembered that _Tony _would also have been on the side of impact.

_Have to get out. _He thought rattling his door.

Since the door was still refusing to open even a little McGee leaned back to throw as much weight as he could gather from the cramped backseat and in his weakened state. As soon as his shoulder connected with the door his consciousness was consumed in pain.

He wasn't sure how long had passed but eventually the buzzing in his ears stopped and his vision cleared. Through the haze McGee realized his efforts hadn't totally been in vain. The door was slightly looser and all that seemed to be holding it were some slightly bent hinges.

"Ok, let's try our feet this time genius." He muttered to himself still trembling from the pain.

Using the leverage of his legs it only took a few kicks before the door swung free and for the first time Tim paused unsure of what to do. Not especially confident in his strength at the moment to drag Tony to safety there was also the very real possibility Tony had a head or neck injury and McGee wresting him out of the car would only make it worse.

_Paralyzed is better than dead from a car exploding_. The voice of reason in his head interjected.

"Okay, Tony, it's ok." He comforted probably more for himself than the unconscious man beside him. "We're just going to get you out of the car, then Gibbs and Ziva will come and everything will be great."

Carefully trying not to jar his injured shoulder, he eased Tony toward the doorway as fast as he dared. He continued to talk to himself and whatever part of Tony that was conscious enough to listen.

_Tony talks non-stop even when people aren't listening, works for him, might as well work for me._ Tim though ruefully.

"Almost out, Tony. Just hang on DiNozzo."

He finally managed to ease Tony to the ground before re-gathering his strength to move both of them away from the car. Unable to see he decided the best route would be to find a wall of the tunnel and follow that away from the car.

With one of Tony's arms draped around his uninjured shoulder's, dragging him, the going was slow. Each step was sluggish and McGee began to wonder if they were making any progress at all. Finally when he reached his hand out in front of him he felt the cold earth of the tunnel wall beneath his fingers.

Moving along several more feet, suddenly Tim stumbled. He dropped to his knees and gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. Try as he may his weak shoulder prevented him from keeping Tony upright and he also hit…hard. Tim grimaced at the sound of his body dropping on the cold ground.

"Sorry Tony." He whispered softly reaching over to hoist him back up so they could continue on. Tim's hand grazed the object that had caused him to trip and he froze before his eyes widened in shock.

It felt like hair, human hair. He continued down and found ice cold flesh.

_It's like their own personal dumping ground. _Shivering involuntarily, he hesitated but then leaned closer to see if he could make out anything. Reaching down until he felt the neck Tim searched and pressed for a pulse, pulling back when he was unable to find one.

_Maybe there's some ID._ He searched quickly mindful of their necessity to get away from the car.

_Well, she's a woman._ He thought blushing as his hands brushed the body to find some clue of identification.

Suddenly a small spark in the darkness caught his eye. McGee knew their time was running out and got Tony up as quickly as he could forcing himself to leave the mystery in front of him for a later time when he got his partner to safety. He could feel himself getting weaker, his eyes wanted to close and not open again and his steps were reduced to dragging his feet along. He hoped, when the explosion finally came, they would be far enough from the car to avoid further injuries.

Tim felt before he heard the explosion. Pressure and force throwing both agents down as the roar of the blast seemed to echo forever around the caverns. Tim did his best to cover his head and Tony's as pieces of metal and glass rained down around them. Only when the noise died down and the lone sound heard was the cracking of the fire, did he dare raise his head. Looking back he saw the remains of the car engulfed in flames.

The explosion sent a new rush of adrenaline through the battered agent allowing him to struggle to his feet. He hooked his good arm around Tony's chest and started to drag him further back.

Getting as close to the tunnel wall as possible, he hoped the smoke would rise and stay to the middle or better yet be pulled to the surface by some other opening.

With Tony safely propped against the wall of the cave, McGee sank down to catch his breath. He reached a shaky hand to Tony's neck to find a pulse. The beat he felt under his fingers wasn't strong or particularly stead but Tim almost cried with relief at its presence.

"It's ok, Tony, everything's going ok, you're going to be ok." He mumbled, this time knowing the reassuring whispers were for himself. He leaned back barely able to control his shaking and let the welcome, pain free unconsciousness he had been fighting take over.

* * *

><p>Gibbs called Tony's phone and shut it annoyed when it went to voicemail. McGee's did the same thing. He hadn't been able to shake the uneasy feeling he had had for the past hour. It was five hours since his two agents had left. Three hours since they should have arrived at Mrs. Baird's<p>

"Perhaps they are out of service for their phones." Ziva suggested noticing Gibbs worry through the nonchalant mask he wore.

"Yeah maybe." He said even thought they both knew the two agents should be close enough to town at this point to be fully covered.

Clomping of boots interrupted his thoughts. He looked up as one Gothic forensic scientist planted herself in front of his desk.

"Hey, Abs."

"Hey Bossman, I finished my report from the Lessing case. Any evidence for me from this one?" She asked hopefully.

"Not yet, Abs. No body, no crime scene, no evidence of foul play."

"What's going on then? McGee said we had a case." She said looking from one agent to the other.

"A Petty Officer went missing. She handles sensitive information." Gibbs said glaring at his computer. "The Navy thought we would look into it _before_ it becomes an issue."

"She and her boyfriend had an argument." Ziva said.

"Ohhh, been there." Abby nodded knowingly before turning back to Gibbs. "You know Gibbs she and they guy probably made up and then just ran off together. Like that one Seaman you guys were looking for last year. And then you found out he and his fiancée' had taken an early honeymoon." She grinned cheekily.

Gibbs smiled despite himself and glanced at his phone one more time.

"McGee and Tony are not answering their phones and Gibbs is worried." Ziva informed Abby

"I am not worried." Gibbs protested. The fact that he chose to protest verbally instead of with a look told Abby that he was in fact worried but she chose not to antagonize him more. She turned to Ziva.

"Where are they?"

"They went to speak with the boyfriend's grandmother." Ziva replied.

"Oh, Gibbs, that's why they aren't answering." Abby said nodding her head so her pigtails bounced.

"Why?"

"They're probably still there."

"Why would they still be there?"

"You remember the last grandmother's house you sent them too."

Gibbs thought and then smirked at the memory of finding his agents just eating "one more cookie", their reward for helping her move some stuff in from her shed.

"They just don't know how to distance themselves from sweet little old ladies." Abby summed up. "See McGee is a gentleman and Tony is too even though he hides it better. He's actually much more gentleman-like with older women." She said shrugging.

Ziva smirked.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Ok, well, I guess I'm going home if there's nothing for me to do?" She said looking at Gibbs. He waved her off.

"Go on Abby, see you tomorrow."

"Great, bye Ziva!"

"Goodnight Abby."

She turned back to her lab before Gibbs stopped her.

"Abby, do one thing for me before you leave?"

"Anything."

"Trace Tony and McGee's cell phones."

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to try to finish editing this and post last night, but I just moved into my apartment and was hanging curtains. I know…the audacity that curtains would come before writing. Lol. They look nice though if that is any consolation to anyone. ;)<strong>

**Hope you all liked the chapter. Thanks so much for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks as always for reading and reviews. You people are wonderful. :) If there is anything wrong with this chapter I apologize it has been a busy day and I wanted to get it up.**

* * *

><p>Gibbs was still trying to focus on the work in front of him when he heard Abby's boots again, except this time they were running.<p>

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! I think something's wrong. You have to find them, you have to go get them, why would they do this they know the rules, never be unreachable, they know-"

"Abby." Gibbs said firmly his worry growing. "What is it?"

Abby stopped rambling but redirected the energy into pacing in front of Gibbs desk. "When I traced the phones, there was something hinky."

He gave her a look and she swallowed and continued.

"The last ping was at Mrs. Baird's house."

"Why is that hinky?" Ziva asked. "You said yourself they were probably still there."

"Because I had to go off the last recorded hit." Abby explained to Ziva before she turned back to Gibbs. "Their phones are off now."

"Why would Tony and McGee turn their phones off?" Ziva asked uneasily beginning to open the drawer for her gun.

"They wouldn't." Gibbs said grabbing his gun. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Tony groaned. It was the only expression that would possibly describe the agony he was feeling. Everything hurt, every extremity, every muscle. Zeroing in he tried to focus. Breathing, breathing was what hurt the worst he realized.<p>

_No problem, just got to find a way to stop breathing._ He thought ruefully. _What the hell happened? _Tony did a quick run through of the day's activities.

Work, flirting with Jaclyn in PR, fighting with Tim. _Tim!_

He attempted to turn over but his ribs caught and he groaned again screwing his eyes tightly shut.

"Tony, Tony are you ok?" He felt a presence at his side and opened his eyes half way. As soon as he did his vision was assaulted by a glaring light.

Ok it wasn't glaring, but to Tony's pounding head it was the equivalent.

"Geez McGee, point that thing somewhere else." He growled.

"Sorry." The light shot away from his face.

"Are you ok?" McGee asked again. "Where do you hurt?"

"Well, my head for starters. Some bird brain shown a light right in my eyes." Tony glared.

Tim sighed. "I said I'm sorry. I was technically trying to see your face."

"Well, that backfired and hey newsflash, eyes are in my face." Tony said sarcastically.

Tim took a deep breath and didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about me." Tony said. I'm built like a rock, can't hurt a rock." He chuckled. Unfortunately his nonchalant attitude was betrayed by his body as the chuckle turned to coughing. Tony started to panic when he couldn't stop. He doubled over and tried unsuccessfully to catch his breath.

He could hear McGee's voice but couldn't make out the words. It seemed like hours before he could breathe again and then a few minutes to stop gasping for air. McGee got him leaned back against the wall.

"Ok…" Tim started after a few minutes. "Mr. Rock, I'm gonna guess ribs are one injury."

"Ya think? So glad you chose a career as an investigator." Tony said getting his breathing back under control.

Tim studied him quietly. "You look awful."

"You're no beauty either." Tony rasped. "What happened to your arm?" Tony noticed in the short time he had been awake, especially when he was helping him lean back after his coughing fit, that the younger agent had been favoring his right arm.

"Don't know but I don't imagine the thirty foot fall helped." Tim said gesturing to his left. Tony could barely make out the smoldering remains of what he guessed was their car. Now that he thought about it the air was a little smoky, he would chalk some of his breathing problems to that.

"So they dumped us in the car." Tony mused.

"Yeah, I woke up in the backseat a few minutes before they dropped us down this hole." Tim said shuddering at the memory of his few conscious moments before excruciating pain had made him pass out again.

"I woke up and we got out before the car exploded. We've been lucky in a lot of ways, getting out of the car in time, the smoke clearing up the way it has. I was afraid the shaft was shut off and we'd just be trapped in here with the smoke, but some of it went up and out and the other was sucked down the tunnel." He said gesturing.

Tony nodded and the movement of his head sending sparks through his vision. He lifted a shaky had to his face in an attempt to sooth his aching head.

Tim asked again, gently. "Where do you hurt?"

Tony gritted his teeth. "Don't worry about it Probie, I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will Tony." McGee said calmly. "But we don't know how long we're going to be down here and I think it would be better if we knew the extent of our partner's injuries.

"Ok." Tony said finally. "What's wrong with you? "

McGee sighed.

"Shoulder hurts, I don't think it's dislocated but it hurts to put pressure on it, chest hurts, collar bone might be broken, hit my head and my leg has been cramping up. What about you?"

Tony looked away again. "I'm fine McGee."

"Tony-."

"I said I'm fine."

All Tim did was huff his disapproval but didn't push the issue.

"Think they know we're missing yet?" Tony asked.

Tim looked at his watch. "Probably not, we haven't been gone enough time to have gotten back yet."

"How long has it been?"

"About five and a half hours. So unless Gibbs gut tells him something different, it will probably be another hour before they even start wondering about us." Tim said dejectedly.

Tony nodded. "I have eternal confidence in Gibbs' gut."

"We solved the case." McGee said suddenly.

The change of topic was so unexpected it took Tony a few minutes to process.

"What?"

"Over close to the mouth of the tunnel, there's a woman's body."

"Reed?" Tony said sitting up straighter and wincing.

"Yeah. We tripped over her on the way over here. Once I woke up the car fire had mostly died down. I went to see what I could find right before you woke up and found her purse. Had her ID and this flashlight." He indicated the light, which he had set on a shelf dug out of the tunnel wall.

"Hmmm, yeah I guess when you murder your girlfriend you can't just leave her purse lying around." Tony said lightly.

Tim snorted in agreement.

"So I was right." Tony said grinning again.

"About what?" Tim asked confused.

"This mine shaft," Tony gestured with his arms as much as his ribs would allow, "is a great place to dump a body."

Tim rolled his eyes.

"Say it." Tony prodded.

"Say what?"

"Say "Tony was right"!"

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"Fine! You were right. Happy now?" Tim snapped.

"Ecstatic Probie." Tony grinned cheekily.

Tim leaned back against the wall and prayed silently that Gibbs would get there soon.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Ziva finally pulled in the driveway of Mrs. Baird's house. Gibbs eyes went up in surprise as the house came into view. He had expected a darkened house as it was well into the night and most of the houses they had passed were tightly shut up, their residents apparently turned in for the night.<p>

"It is very late. I cannot believe a grandmother is still awake." Ziva observed as they climbed the steps to the front door.

Gibbs grunted and pulled open the screen door before rapping hard on the wood.

"Coming!" The two agents heard a distant voice and the sound of someone using a cane making their way to the door.

The door opened slightly and a white head peaked out. "Can I help you?"

"Special Agent Gibbs and David." Gibbs said flipping open his bade and holding it before the woman. "Wanted to ask you about two other agents that might have been here several hours ago."

"Oh yes, sweet boys. They left several hours ago. Why is there a problem?" She inquired.

"Well they-."

"No, no problem." Gibbs interrupted Ziva. "You mind telling us what you told them?"

"Of course, would you like to come in?"

She led them to the living room. Gibbs took the chair and Ziva sat on one end of the couch.

"Would either of you like tea?" Mrs. Baird inquired. "I have some fresh."

"No ma'am." Ziva said.

"Oh but-."

"Mrs. Baird if you could just tell us what you told Agent DiNozzo and Agent McGee then we'll leave you to the rest of your evening." Gibbs said firmly.

"I do hate to let tea go to waste." She sighed as she sat down. "Well, I'm afraid I didn't help them much. They were looking for Kyle and I haven't seen him in years. I guess I haven't seen him since his brother was killed in the car accident." She said thoughtfully.

"And then they left." Ziva clarified.

"Yes." Mrs. Baird nodded.

"You mind if we look around?" Gibbs asked.

Mrs. Baird turned to him and for one second Ziva thought she saw an emotion, was it malice, in the older woman's eyes. Then she smiled and it was gone. "Of course not Agent Gibbs though I'm sure they're not here."

"Probably not." Gibbs said walking out of the room.

"Man of few words, hmm?" Mrs. Baird smiled at Ziva.

"Oh yes, he certainly is." Ziva agreed, quickly exiting to catch up with the senior agent.

Once outside Ziva zipped up her coat higher to ward off the chill that was coming with the late night.

"What are we looking for Gibbs?"

"Not sure yet."

Together they searched for twenty minutes without finding the slightest sign of either agent having been there. There hadn't been places to look, a detached garage, a garden shed, and a small well house were the extent of the buildings on the property. Walking back to the car Gibbs suddenly knelt down and studied the driveway.

"This drive has been graded." Gibbs running his fingers across the gravel.

Ziva looked confused. "Like…cheese?"

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of Gibbs' mouth before he explained.

"Graded, not grated. Gravel roads and driveways have to be graded occasionally. Rain and water run-off creates ruts and potholes that can make it hard to drive. You basically take a tractor or backhoe and scrap the road."

"Ah." Ziva said nodding.

They fell silent for a few more minutes.

"I don't see any sign that a car was here before us at all." Gibbs finally said.

"You think it was grated after Tony and McGee left? Why? Mrs. Baird told us they were here, why would she then try to cover it up?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know Ziver." Gibbs frowned as he stood up and tried to ignore the popping in his knees and looked out at the vast expanse of the land before him, there wasn't another house in sight. The moon was full and shining brightly lighting up the earth under it's glow.

"Maybe someone was trying to cover something else up," he said quietly, "something besides the car."

* * *

><p><strong>I usually have no problems writing Tony and McGee scenes but this one was hard, trying to find the right order for everything. Plus it is leading up to conflict later so had to get that set up…<strong>

**I am not really sure the first thing one address when they wake up after being dropped down a mine shaft. If you personally have been dropped down a mine shaft I would be very interested in your perspective on the matter.**

**P.S. Even if you've never woke up in a mine tunnel I would still love to hear from you. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, never thought I would get this done this quickly. Next one probably won't be so fast since the weekend is over. :(**

**Don't own anything other than Luke and Evelyn who I have to admit I am rather fond of, I can just picture her and I hope now you can too. :)**

**You guys are awesome with the reviews and helpful comments. Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>"Why did you tell them that they were here? You should have said you had never heard of them, get the cops as far away from here as possible."<p>

"What if they had called their boss right before they came in or a few miles down the road? I don't need to be caught up in a lie. I told him the truth. Here was the last place I saw them. As much of the truth as possible is always best."

"You shouldn't have drugged them at all. Now the cops will be crawling over this place." He said pacing.

"You were outside when I specifically told you not to be. What if they saw you? I didn't know what they saw or what they knew. I preempted the problem. You did drop them down the hole like I told you too?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said meekly.

"Good, I'll handle this sugar muffin, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Ziva pulled out of Mrs. Baird's driveway and continued down the road in silence. After about a mile Gibbs slammed on the brakes and pulled into the driveway of a two story farmhouse. A single light burned in a downstairs window.<p>

"I'm sure many cars don't drive this way, you think they will have seen Tony and McGee?" Ziva asked getting out of the car and following Gibbs.

"We'll see." Gibbs said knocking on the door.

A middle aged woman in a long gown cracked open the door slightly.

"Yes?" She asked looking skeptically at the two strangers on her front porch.

Gibbs pulled his badge out.

"Could you tell-?"

"It's about time you people came out to investigate. I called you hours ago!" She huffed opening the door wider.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow and looked at Ziva who shrugged.

"Called about what, ma'am?" Ziva asked.

"The fire." She said becoming angrier as she spoke. "People around here are burning all the time without permits and they think if they do it at night no one will notice because its dark. Idiots don't realize on nights like this I can see the smoke in the sky because its bright as day!" She finished pointing accusingly at the full moon.

Ziva frowned not knowing what to say and one look at Gibbs confirmed he was just as lost.

"Who's at the door?" A male voice called from inside.

"It's the forest rangers." She yelled back to the inside of the house.

"We are not the forest rangers." Ziva said holding up her hand.

The woman looked from one to the other for a few minutes shaking her head.

"Not…not forest rangers?"

"Do we look like forest rangers?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"NCIS." Ziva informed.

"Come again?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Ziva said wondering if Tony were right and she would be forever cursed to explain this to people.

"There's not an ocean here." The woman said folding her arms.

"Are they here about the fire, Evelyn?" A man appeared at the door.

"Now they say they're not forest rangers." She said with a pointed look at Ziva.

"We never said we were rangers." Ziva said exasperated. "We want to know if you've seen a car go by tonight."

"It's a public road; cars go by all the time." The man said confused. Ziva shook her head and turned away.

Gibbs looked at the ground for a few moments.

"Ok, let's start over." He flipped his badge out again. "Special Agent Gibbs," he nodded in Ziva's direction, "David, NCIS. You are?"

"Luke and Evelyn Bridges." The man said.

"Mr. Bridges, two of our agents went to talk to one of your neighbors earlier this evening, about eight. Did you see a car go by about that time? Black, Crown Vic."

"We did." Luke nodded. "I was working in the yard and Ev was pruning the trees. I noticed because I usually recognize all the cars that go by but this one was different."

"When did the car come back."

"It didn't, not that I saw. Ev?" She shook her head. "Of course we were distracted." He conceded.

"Distracted?"

"The fire Agent Gibbs!" Evelyn spoke up again, annoyed. "Smoke started billowing in the sky. Probably burning old tire, fiberglass, who knows? Those kids!" She muttered.

"We've had problems with fires around here." Luke explained. "Several acres and one of our buildings burned last year after an illegal fire got out of control. It's the time of year you're supposed to have a permit but a lot of people don't." He shook his head. "Rangers don't enforce anything though."

"So they may have come out." Gibbs said.

"May have." He said apologetically. "I didn't notice it but like I say…"

"Distracted." Ziva finished.

"Distracted." Luke confirmed.

Gibbs turned and headed back to the car.

"Thank you." Ziva said nodding to the couple.

Ziva slid back into the car. Gibbs had his phone to his ear. He waited a few seconds then shut it and pressed another number on his speed dial with the same outcome.

"Still no answer?"

"No."

"Now what?" She finally asked.

Gibbs was quiet for several minutes. "Let's check out that fire."

* * *

><p>Tim could truly say he was miserable. Parts of his body he thought had gone numb or had not been affected in the crash were aching with a new vengeance. His head was pounding, it was getting colder and his right arm was slowly going numb. Miserable was most definitely the word for the situation.<p>

He shivered once more as he looked over and frowned.

"Tony." He nudged the sleeping man. "Tony wake up."

"Leave me…lone Mc..Gee." Tony muttered.

"No. Tony wake up. You probably have a concussion and you don't need to sleep."

"Go way."

"You're slurring your speech; you don't need to sleep with that kind of head injury." Tim said again.

Tony opened his eyes and glared but thankfully kept them open. He shivered. "It's cold."

McGee nodded and then remembered that Victoria Reed had a jacket on when he found her. It had even looked like she had a pullover, so that would hopefully make two article of clothing they could use. He momentarily felt bad for taking her clothes but chided himself for being ridiculous, they certainly needed the warmth more than she did right now.

He ignored his trepidation of wearing a coat that had been on a corpse and pushed himself to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Reed had a coat and maybe an extra shirt, I'm gonna see about getting it." Tim said finally straightening up.

He swayed, took a step and stumbled. McGee attempted to reach the wall to stop his collapse, but his decent appeared inevitable. He was able to get his left arm down in enough time to brace himself to keep him from falling face first in the dirt, but the impact of the fall jarred his bad arm and already aching head causing him to cry out.

"You ok?" Tony leaned forward forgetting his ribs again and felt his head swim at the nausea the sharp pain caused. He didn't actually know what he would do if McGee wasn't ok. Even if his ribs weren't limiting his mobility his rapidly swelling ankle would.

McGee stayed on his knees a few more seconds trying to catch his breath.

"McGee!" Tony said sharply. "Are you ok?"

"I-I think so." Tim answered said shakily taking a few more moments before standing up again. He stayed still for a moment leaning against the wall before slowly starting to walk to where Reed's body lay.

Tony watched him with narrow eyes. Tim may have told him his injuries but it seemed he left out the severity of them. He saw the light sweep Reed's body as Tim turned her over the wrestle the jacket off. He wished he could go help but he could barely move without igniting a fire in his ribs. Tony leaned back and closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew Tim was back nudging his knee.

"Don't sleep, Tony." He said offering him the coat.

"Thanks. What did you get?" Tony asked pulling the coat up over his shoulders so that it covered his whole front. It helped a little but not much. Reed was a small woman and the coat just barely covered Tony's chest.

"She had a pullover on over her t-shirt so I got that too." Tim said settling back against the wall. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and tried to imagine himself warm and free of pain. He didn't know how long he had drifted in that mental picture before he realized Tony's breathing next to him had become very deep and even. He looked over to find Tony asleep with his mouth hanging open. McGee sighed again and nudged him gently.

"Wake up, Tony."

Tony opened his eyes. "What?"

"You can't keep going to sleep. I know you're tired, but if you have a concussion you could fall into a coma and die. I for one do not want to explain that to Gibbs." McGee said again.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head about me McProbie. You're the one who nearly face planted earlier McTrippin." Tony said dismissively.

Tim was silent for a few minutes, then…

"What are you doing?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked slowly.

"Do you think you're helping the situation by being macho? Are you trying to protect me because I'm the junior agent?"

Tony didn't say anything.

"I thought you respected me at one time." Tim accused. He knew they shouldn't be fighting. Heck he knew the fight he was picking was frivolous but he was exhausted and emotions he usually kept in check were bubbling to the surface.

Tony looked at him. "I do respect you."

"No, you did at one time, but you don't know or you don't show it anyway. When Gibbs was gone and I was your senior field agent you did. Then Gibbs came back and I became your junior agent who couldn't handle the real world. When Ziva was gone I thought you and I had gone past the petty name calling, but then she came back and it went right back to how it was." He said bitterly.

"Look, Tim-."

"No, you look Tony." McGee snapped. "I know the pecking order; I know you usually go to Gibbs with your problems. But right now Gibbs isn't here. You're hurt, I'm hurt, we could be stuck here for days and we are all the other one has. Now I'm sorry. I realize in a survival situation you would rather have Gibbs or Ziva, but you have me. I'm doing the best I can, but you have to help me help you and I can't do that if you won't even tell me what's wrong with you." Tim finished angrily.

Now Tony was angry.

"Respect." He spat out leaning toward Tim a little. "You want to talk about respect, you want to talk about when Gibbs came back? You said I didn't rate my own team, you want respect maybe you should take your own advice. I'm Senior Field Agent and I think I deserve some respect from my junior agents! You-."

Anything else Tony said was swallowed up in a coughing fit. Tim moved to help him but Tony shook him off.

"Don't." He rasped.

Tim slowly pulled back and watched as Tony struggle to catch his breath.

"How stubborn are you?" Tim asked quietly when he thought Tony would be able to answer. "Would you sit here and die before you asked for my help?"

Tony stared straight ahead breathing slowly through his anger. Tim leaned back shaking his head.

For a long time they just sat in the darkness, each stewing in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I think I'm channeling some of the angry stories I've read, not good, but it is nice to have things out in the open.<strong>

**Ok, I'm not into conflicts personally so I try to resolve them as soon as possible, but…**

**Poll: Should the Tim/Tony fight be resolved quickly or drag it out a few chapters?**

**I also don't like writing them fighting because I don't like to see either of them mean to the other (the show does a fine job of that as it is). I already have it thought out how I think I want it to be resoloved but I just wanted to see if there were overwhelming opinions either way.**

**Thanks guys and gals so much for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, thank you guys for the review. I appreciate the comments and opinions. They make my day! :)**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>Tim looked at his watch for the thousands time and sighed. Time seemed to be standing still at this point.<p>

"Do you think we should try to walk?" He asked Tony, speaking for the first time since the earlier arguments. "I mean we obviously can't get out this way," he said pointing and the steep entrance they had fallen down, "and since the smoke filtered down the tunnel, there might be an opening further down."

"I can barely breathe McGee, my ankles twisted and you're certainly in no shape to carry me." Tony sighed.

"Is it broken?" McGee asked moving closer and frowning as he reached out to pull up the pants leg. Tony waved his hands away.

"It's not broken, McQuinn, Medicine Man."

"You should keep it propped up." Tim said ignoring the dismissive tone.

"Oh yeah cause that's our biggest problem." Tony said sarcastically.

"It might not be the biggest but it's stupid to compound little problems until they become big." Tim said with forced calm.

"So now I'm stupid McGenius?"

Tim glared at him. "You know what? Yeah being as stubborn as you're being, in the situation we're in, is stupid."

"Glad to know where you stand on the issue."

"I don't know why I even try." McGee muttered.

"You know you've been grouchy all day." Tony said getting angry again.

"You were pestering me all day." Tim shot back

"I do that all the time but you were unusually on edge today."

Tim got noticeably quiet and Tony suspected whatever he had said was something McGee took much more seriously than their usual sibling bickering. Tim studied the dirt intently for several moments before answering.

"Just what you said struck a nerve." He finally said. Tony raised his eyebrow.

"Care to share?

I'm just tired of…not being good enough. He said carefully, but Tony was surprised by the weariness in his voice, as if he'd had this conversation many, many times.

"Can I get some context here?" He asked giving the younger man his full attention to let him know he was serious.

"It doesn't matter Tony. What matters is no matter what I do it will never be fast enough or good enough for some people."

Suddenly it dawned on Tony. "Oh this is about the hacking. I never said it wasn't good enough." He said defensively.

"You said I could have hacked it faster." Tim said again with the same trepidation in his voice.

"I've seen you hack things faster."

"Tony do you know what level of encryption that was?" It was a rhetorical question and McGee quickly rushed on. "It's high, higher than most and despite what you and Gibbs think, the time I took to crack it was actually pretty good. Ask Abby if you don't trust me."

"I trust you."

Tim didn't answer but shook his head seemingly lost in his own thoughts. "It doesn't matter, nothing new. I was never good enough for my dad either and now I get the same disregard from Gibbs."

Tony didn't know how to respond and McGee seemed too lost in his own memories to go any further.

Tony shivered, groaning quietly at the burning the movement caused his ribs. He didn't know how many clues were left for Gibbs to find, but he hoped the team leader could pull a miracle and get them out of this mess before their condition turned more serious than it was.

* * *

><p>Kyle rushed and stuffed the rest of his stuff into a large duffel bag sitting on the bed. He had double and triple checked to make sure he had left nothing behind, nothing to indicate he had been there. Anyone looking would see that an old woman lived her and no one else. The smallest sign was gone. He zipped up the bag and looked around the room. He paused at the kitchen door.<p>

"Granny," he addressed the stooped figure with her back to him, "Granny, I'm leaving now."

"You got everything?" She asked her back still to him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." She finally turned and walked toward him. He met her half way and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you, don't know when I'll see you again." He said sadly.

"Things will blow over dear, then we can get together." She said patting his check. He nodded and looked questionably as she handed him a small card.

"It's his number; you call him if you get into trouble. Oh don't look like that." She said at his doubtful gaze. "He'll take care of you, call him if you need it, but only if you need it, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy, now get going."

* * *

><p>Tim shivered himself awake. <em>Great, getting colder, I can't feel my arm at all, we're both probably going into shock…<em> He looked over to check on Tony for the umpteenth time since entering the cave, somberly noting the flashligh's lght dimming. Tony was staring straight ahead, his eyes glassy, not blinking and beads of sweat on his forehead. _Yeah, that's definitely shock._ McGee though grimly.

"You ok Tony?" He asked softly. He received no answer and watched as a few seconds later Tony's eyes slid closed. Worry gripped Tim.

"Tony don't go to sleep. Stay awake." Tim said shaking Tony trying not to notice how the older agent was shaking, and ignoring the unsteadiness of his own hand.

"Leave…leave…me lone Tm." He said softly not opening his eys.

"Tony." He said urgently. "You gotta stay awake till Gibbs gets here. He's gonna headslap us both into next week if something happen to either of us."

Tony's eyelids finally opened halfway. "I don't think my head could take a Gibbs slap." He said softly.

"Mine either." Tim said encouragingly so you need to stay awake. "Okay?"

"'K."

"I don't guess you found any water in Reed's purse." Tony asked after what seemed like hours of silence, his voice sounding alarmingly small in the expanse of the tunnel.

Tim shook his head regretfully. "I wish I did. There's some water dripping off the walls of the cave but I don't know how safe it is."

"Don't boys scout know how to purify water in a situation like this? You know worst case scenario." Tony asked jokingly. Tim huffed a laugh.

"Not this boy scout. Well I do but I need some supplies that we don't have and it would help if I had two working arms." Tim said ruefully. Tony nodded absently and stared forward again.

"Too bad."

* * *

><p>The ranger eyed the two standing outside his door with badges held up.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"We're here about a fire that was reported earlier, a fire you ignored." Gibbs said pointedly.

"Oh come-did the Bridges sent you out here? Darn that Evelyn, always making a fuss." He pulled off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah we had incidents every now and then but if we went chasing every smoke column-."

"You would never get to finish a Solitaire game." Ziva interrupted peeking around him inside to stare at the half finished game on his computer.

He started at her then looked at Gibbs.

"Why is NCIS here again?"

"Two of our agents are missing." He had called Abby on the way over and she confirmed the phones were still off. After a few minutes comforting her he had finally gotten off just as they pulled up to the ranger's station. "Could you show us where the fire was?"

"Umm, yeah sure, come on in."

He pulled out a large map and began searching for the coordinates.

"I did go up to the tower when Evelyn called," he said as he finally found it and placed his finger on the spot, "but it just didn't seem to be something to be concerned about."

"Lots of black smoke and no concern?" Ziva asked.

"It was dark but I couldn't see any flames." He said defensively. "Flames we worry about, smoke not so much."

"Where there's smoke there's fire yes?"

Gibbs smiled at the idiom that had practically been laid in her lap. The ranger sighed.

"Just smoke like that probably indicates the fire is dying down and smoldering, with no flames it certainly isn't spreading. The smoke column was isolated."

"What is the area?" Gibbs asked pointing to the map.

"Old mines, mine tunnels from back in the heyday, haven't been used in years. Kids go there now to mess around, smoke, drugs, start fires."

"Public land?"

"No, I…I really don't know who bought it. The mine company sold it off years ago. It's nobody local, but I'm not sure who finally got it."

"Is it close to the Baird property?" Gibbs asked looking up.

"Old lady Baird? Yeah, it butts right up to her spread."

Gibbs nodded and straightened. "I want a chopper to fly over this area."

The ranger's jaw dropped and he looked at Gibbs like he'd grown two heads. He stared for a minute and just kept opening and closing this mouth. Finally…

"You're joking."

"It's 1am, two of my agents are missing and I haven't had a cup of coffee in over five hours, no, no I am not joking." He said getting nose to nose with the man.

"It was a little smoke; it was nothing. Look, see the woods aren't even on fire." He protested. "And it certainly doesn't have anything to do with your missing agents."

"Would you prefer I tell your boss you're not looking into forest fires? You don't even have to seek them out, people call you about them."

"Come on!"

"I suggest you make the necessary arrangements." Ziva said smirking.

He opened his mouth to argue some more but, like many before him and surely many after him; he was no match for the Gibbs stare.

"I'll-I'll check on it." He said defeated. After he left the room, Ziva turned to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, why are we doing this? We should be looking for Tony and McGee, not doing his job."

"Even if the fire means nothing if will give us an aerial view of the land. They and the car has to have disappeared somewhere. We can't search as much land as there is on foot and I don't want to wait for a search party."

Ziva nodded and said a silent Hebrew prayer of safety for her friends.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tony." McGee said suddenly.<p>

"Hmmm?" Tony had been awake but focusing was not coming easy presently.

"Are you ok?"

Tony looked at him for a few seconds. "I'm fine McGee. How are you?" He asked sincerely. Tim had definitely seen better days, he looked exhausted. Tony inwardly cringed when he remembered it might be because he had managed to drag both of them from a car about to explode all while being injured himself.

"I'm ok." McGee answered. He licked his lips. "Listen, um, I didn't, I mean I don't think…"

Tony half smiled, knowing where this was going, knowing his younger partner would crack and wondered if he should rescue his probie from his own apology. He listened to him beat around the bush for a few more seconds before he decided to have mercy.

"I know Tim." He said quietly.

"No, you don't." Tim said wanting to finish. "I never should have said that about you not being cut out for being a team leader."

"Hey maybe you were right." Tony said lightly with a touch of bitterness.

"No, you did a great job, really."

"Then why did you say it?" Tony asked and Tim could see the hurt. He dropped his head in shame.

"I don't know, I guess…you know when little kids get their feeling hurt they lash out and try to hurt someone else."

Tony grinned despite himself. "You were having a temper tantrum?"

McGee winced. "Yeah I guess so, maybe. It was just so wrong."

"What, me taking over the team?" Tony asked heatedly.

"No, the way Gibbs left. I mean I always thought he would announce his retirement, there would be a few weeks and then he would retire. Still be in the area, still come by NCIS cause he wouldn't be able to let it go…"

"That's funny. I always thought he'd go in a storm of bullets." Tony mused.

"I don't like to think about that, not really. I just...never thought he would be able to let it go." Tim said shaking his head.

"Yeah, me either." Tony sighed.

"I thought you were a really good team leader, Tony. I really did. You stepped up during a really hard time and did a great job."

Tony searched his eyes but all he saw was sincerity. "You mean that or just saying it?"

Tim grimaced. "I wish I could say I don't say things I don't mean but I guess I do. I do mean that though."

"Thanks. And I do trust you, Tim. I wouldn't go out into the field with you if I didn't trust you."

"I know, Tony." He said quietly. He frowned.

"What?" Tony asked. Tim looked up at him.

"Why do you change thought in different circumstances, different situation?" McGee asked cocking his head. "I mean you're one person then you put on a mask. I just don't understand. We never know who we're going to be dealing with, adult Tony or middle school Tony. It's frustrating."

"Different Tony for different situations." Tony smiled sadly.

"Tony you don't have to be fifteen different people just be yourself." Tim said quietly.

"Ah my dear Probie, once the mystery is gone the relationship is dead." Suddenly Tony's eyes widened. "Mystery! McGee, don't you see what this is?"

"What?" Tim asked confused and more than a little worried.

Tony grinned. "I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner, must be a head injury."

"What?" Tim asked again, more urgently.

"_Arsenic and Old Lace"_, Carey Grant, 1944, based off a Broadway play. Sweet, kind old lady lures men to her house and poisons their tea." Tony said speaking quickly and with more energy than McGee had seen from him in several hours.

"She didn't poison us she drugged us." Tim pointed out.

"McGee we don't quibble with details in matters like this."

"Matters like wha-?"

Tony shushed him and continued his monolog. McGee sat back and smiled grateful at least that this would keep Tony awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes, how do these chapters get so long? It's like my fingers have a mind of their own and just keep typing. I had meant to make it shorter, but when I get on TonyTim conversations I just can't seem to stop.**

**Hope you guys liked it. The majority of reviews seemed to want a quick end to the feud which suited me fine because that's how I had it tentatively written. Even if this wasn't exactly what you wanted I hope it ended up to your liking. And yay, we're halfway through the week! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, thank you guys so much for the support of the story. :) I mean to reply to all the reviews and hopefully will this week. I was at my parent's this weekend helping them so…not a lot of writing or message replies got done.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. I put it up quickly so for any mistakes I sincerely apologize.**

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken Tony long to exhaust himself from the non-stop commentary. That worried Tim the most. Tony could talk for quite a while about movies and really anything, it was definitely not a good sign to see him winded so quickly. After Tony almost nodded off again though Tim figured the best way to keep him awake was to keep talking to him.<p>

"Do you think they're looking for us?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, probably have been for hours." Tony answered his voice a little hoarse and his eyes still closed. "How long have we been gone?"

"From NCIS, nine hours, down this hole, probably five hours."

"I wish we could walk down the passage and see if it leads somewhere." McGee said wistfully.

"Tim, if you want to check it out, you can. I wasn't trying to hold you here earlier." Tony said turning his head finally and opening his eyes. He was leaning against the cave wall and allowing it to support his head as well.

"I know Tony, but I can't."

"I'll be fine here really. Freezing my butt off, but fine." He said with a small smile hoping he sounded convincing.

Tim smiled ruefully. "First I'm not leaving you because the first thing you'd do when it got quiet was go to sleep, second, I don't know how far I'd get before the light ran out, ant third, I don't know how far I could walk. The smoke was moving pretty slow so the entrance likely isn't close."

Tony shifted and then groaned. McGee looked at him sympathetically.

"How was Thanksgiving with your Dad?" He asked hoping to get him mind off the pain.

"Oh you know, it was Senior." He rolled his eyes. "Kind of nice though, him being there. Gibbs tricked me into telling him I loved him."

Tony grinned at the look on McGee's face and his open mouth. McGee finally shook his head.

"Ok you're going to have to explain that whole last sentence."

Tony smiled. "Pretty open and shut. Dad was in the kitchen cooking. Gibbs let me spill my guts to him, without telling me the old man was there and the profession of caring is what came out. Gibbs just let me talk it out."

As Tim listened he felt a sensation welling up in his chest. Tony noticed a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tim quickly shook his head.

"And the Worst Liar of the Year award goes to Timothy No-Middle-Initial McGee." Tony belted out in his best announcer voice. McGee grimaced, partly because it was the truth and partly because of how weak Tony sounded.

"It doesn't matter, Tony. I'm glad you and your dad made up."

Tony studied him a few more seconds before deciding to drop the subject…for now. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, me too. It was nice you know. Gibbs helped a lot."

The lump in McGee throat got a little bigger, so he just nodded. Tony's scrutiny got more intense.

"What's going on with you and your dad?" He asked gently.

Tim sighed, nothing to do but talk so he might as well.

"I talked to him the other day for the first time in seven years Penny talked me into calling him when she was here. That didn't go well so we probably won't…continue." He said looking away.

"Wow, I thought-. I thought you guys talked every day?" Tony asked his mind whirling.

"We did. He use to force me to "report" to him every day."

"Seven years… That's right after you joined NCIS?"

"Yeah, for once in my life I decided to stand up to him." McGee laughed humorlessly. "He didn't like that."

"I bet not. What's happened?"

"You know that case where you went undercover and were chained to that prisoner Jeffery White?"

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget Probie."

"Gibbs told me to…tell the Secretary of State to…stick it." He shook his head, all these years and it still made him nervous. Sometimes he was still shocked he had a job.

"I heard the stories." Tony grinned. "I was proud of you." The faintest of smiles tugged at the corners of McGee's mouth before he continued.

"I figured if I could tell the Secretary of State to stick it, and work with Gibbs daily," he added, "if I could do that, surely I could stand up to my dad."

"What's his deal? You're dad?"

Tim sighed and his voice took a mechanical tone as if reading from a script, or reciting a lecture he'd heard far too many times.

"I have disregarded three generations of tradition. McGee's join the Navy and become something, they do not join NCIS and play detective."

Tony raised his eyebrows signaling McGee to continue.

"I had always just kind of listened and never said anything back other than yes sir, but that day when we talked, I told him I wasn't playing detective and the work I did was just as meaningful as what he did and…well if just kind of went downhill from there."

"So, you haven't seen him in seven years?"

Tim shook his head.

"Do you miss him?"

Tim frowned. "I don't miss the lectures or never doing anything good enough. I just wish…"

He trailed off and Tony resisted the urge to fill the silence with something knowing Tim would finish when he was ready.

"I wish I could talk to him. Sometimes I just wished I could pick of the phone and have someone to listen when...things get bad, a case, or a girl, or just-just life."

He glanced at Tony quickly and then hurried to continue.

"I mean I'm a grown man, I don't, not all the time…if would just be nice…sometimes to have a dad who remotely cared." He whispered the last bit, looking down. Tony was silent knowing the feeling all too well of having a father who seemed so distant. Sometimes he use to wonder what would have to happen for him dad to notice him, who he was and what he had become. He was grateful things had gotten better, but he also hadn't forgotten who had gotten him through all those insecurities and uncertainties.

"You should try it with Gibbs." Tony said. "I mean there were a lot of years he's filled the father gap for me." He missed the look on Tim's face. "See the trick is to just keep talking. He's sanding that boat and you think he's not listening but he really is. I think-". He frowned as Tim started shaking his head. "What's wrong?

"If I wanted to talk to someone who disapproved of me and who I am or made me feel like a wuss I would call my own dad." McGee said with more venom than he meant too.

"Gibbs makes you feel that way?" Tony's brow knitting in a frown.

"He doesn't you?"

"McGee, he's…different when we're outside of work and you need his help, really." McGee shook his head again.

"I don't think so Tony. He actually reminds me a lot of my dad, disapproving, like he expects me to be better or something I'm not."

Once again there was silence. McGee looking at the ground and Tony studying him, noting the defeated slump of his shoulders.

"Then talk to me." Tony said so quietly Tim almost didn't hear.

"What?" Tim asked his head coming up.

"I've worked with you for almost eight years. You're like…you're like a brother to me. I've never had a brother but-." He stopped at the look on Tim's face. He couldn't quite interpret the expression so he kept on talking. "If you need to talk I'd be more than willing to listen." He finished sincerely.

Tim studied his face for what seemed like hours, his eyes almost daring Tony to tell him he was joking, daring the hurt to come. After a few long minutes, he finally nodded. "Thanks Tony. That really means a lot."

"You're welcome." He paused half a beat. "But seriously we're going to have to get you over this thing with Gibbs." He said ignoring Tim's sigh. "I can't believe, you've worked with him this long and still don't know how to communicate with him."

"I communicate with him fine." Tim answered defensively.

"Outside of work?" Tony countered.

"Too communicate there must be some sort of interest in the other person. Gibbs has no interest in getting to know me." Tim said with finality.

"Well, that's not true."

Tim looked him in the eye. "Do you have evidence to support that conclusion?"

"Evidence? No, Tim, I don't, not everything is science." Tony said annoyed.

"Alright then a case, there is no proof or motive for him to care."

Tony blinked at him as he kept going.

"Tony why don't we just get it out in the open? I don't have the same relationship with Gibbs that you and Ziva and Abby do." He said frankly. "He doesn't care about me the way the does the three of you." Though he tried to hide it, Tony detected a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked. "You think Gibbs doesn't care about you."

Tim didn't look at him. He spoke slowly, choose his words carefully. "I think he see me as an agent. I'm his agent you three are his-his family or his kids."

"Tim-."

"Tony I know he had my six in the field, that's all that matters. Gibbs is my Boss, he doesn't owe me anything else."

"You need to talk to him."

"About what?" Tim asked dully.

"This, Tim, you know life. I didn't know and I'm sure he doesn't know you feel that way."

"Tony we are two different, very different people. Nothing that makes me who I am is of any interest to him. And I'm tired of putting myself, out for people to reject." With that he shifted until his body was turned away from the older agent signaling the conversation was over.

Tony continued to study him, taking in his body language. McGee was clearly done talking or even listening so he decided to let the issue die…for now.

* * *

><p><strong>I had this conversation written no less than 5 different ways which is why it took me so long to get it posted. (One of my favorite definitions for myself is neurotic, if that sheds any light into this). :)<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed, please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Seemed to take a long time to write this probably because I didn't have much of it written before hand like I have most of the other chapters.**

**Thank you guys so much for your kind words regarding this story. I appreciate it! Happy weekend! :)**

* * *

><p>"What's taking so long?" Gibbs growled as Ranger Davis placed the phone back on its cradle. Davis swiveled in his chair and gestured toward the window.<p>

"In case you didn't notice when you drove up I don't just have a chopper sitting out there waiting for me to use. We share one with a couple of the surrounding counties. It's over is Anderson County now." Gibbs eyes narrowed as Davis continued. "They'll bring it here, _if _my supervisor approves it."

Gibbs glared and pulled out his phone. It took several rings before it was finally picked up.

"_Vance, and whoever this is had better have a damn good reason for waking me up."_

"Two missing agents good enough for you Leon?"

Gibbs stepped out of the room and Davis looked at Ziva.

"Is he always like that?"

She had been glaring at him also. "Two of his team is missing. You are fortunate he has been this patient."

When Gibbs came back in he started going over the map again.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked the unspoken question.

"Just wait Ziver."

"Wait for what?" Davis frowned.

Gibbs ignored him in favor of going over with Ziva areas to search and how many agents would be needed if a ground search were conducted. Ten minutes later the Ranger Station phone rang.

"Ranger Davis." His eyebrows shot up. "They're bringing it over now?" He listened a few more seconds and flushed. "It wasn't a fire sir, it was just smoke."

"Well, yes sir." Gibbs and Ziva heard a voice raised on the phone. "Yes, sir." He said dejectedly before slowly hanging up.

"So we're good to go." Gibbs smirked.

"Chopper should be here in twenty minutes, then yes, you will be good to go." Davis said grudgingly. "You didn't have to sic the head honcho on me."

"Weren't making progress any other way."

Davis turned back to his paperwork mumbling something about federal agents and their lack of respect for the system.

* * *

><p>"Tony!" Tony shook himself awake as he heard someone yelling his name. He didn't want to wake up, just wanted to sleep. In fact he wasn't sure he wasn't still asleep. It was so dark.<p>

His whole chest still felt like it was on fire when he moved. Thought fire wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing because he was also freezing, chilled to the bone. He shivered once more.

"Hey are you back with me?" A weak voice to his left asked.

"Yeah." He answered hoarsely. "What's going on? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah. We should try to keep each other awake. Sleeping like this is not good for concussions, shock, hypothermia, probably all of what we have."

"Ok you're actually worse than Ziva at pep talks." Tony moaned. "Did the light run out?"

"Almost, so I turned if off. Maybe if we have an emergency it will be just enough."

Tony grunted happy at least there was a reason for the pitch black. "How you feel Tim?" He asked quietly. There was silence for quite a while. Tony couldn't see so he just waited until Tim's quiet voice came out of the darkness.

"Same pain as before, just magnified by ten, add in cold so…"

"Yeah, me too." Tony admitted.

"How long do you think it will take before they find us?"

"Don't know." Tony sighed. "Probably not long, if Gibb's gut has anything to do with it."

"Hope so."

Tony frowned at the tremor in the younger man's voice. He hated to think of the shape they were both in. Not that it was life threatening…yet.

"So…" He started.

"Yeah?"

"You and Gibbs."

"Tony…just…forget I said anything…about that."

Tony frowned though Tim couldn't see him.

"Tony I mean it please." Tim pleaded. "You're hurt, probably in shock and I unloaded on you, that was selfish, just forget about it. I shouldn't have said anything."

Tony still didn't say anything.

"I was out of line." Tim continued. "Gibbs is my Boss and like I said before, he doesn't owe me anything besides having my six in the field. He certainly didn't sign me on to be my dad. I was just tired and talking."

"We're a team McGee. You deserve to feel like part of the family." Tony argued.

"We are not a family, Tony." McGee said hotly. "We are a team; they are not one and the same. Now some members of the team happen to have formed familial bonds, but we are not a family."

It got very quiet again and Tony almost smirked thinking that Tim was sulking but this wasn't a laughing matter to him.

"So is this you saying we aren't a family because you really don't think we are? Or do you tell yourself we're not because you don't believe you're a part of it and so you don't recognize its existence because the exclusion you feel would hurt too much." He asked already knowing the answer. He had to wait several minutes before he heard Tim draw a deep breath to answer.

"You…have definitely been listening to Ducky too long." Tim said quietly and with no conviction in his voice. The statement was simple probably because it was the only thought his mind could form as he tried to push down the bitterness and pain of rejection that had bubbled to the surface. Tony was exactly right and it scared Tim that he had read the situation that well. He had never intended anyone to get a glimpse of the ache he felt, sometime to his very soul, but apparently he hadn't hidden it well enough and basically confessing it to DiNozzo a short while ago hadn't helped either.

"Keep telling yourself that Probie." Tony said lightly..

"Promise you won't say anything to Gibbs." Tim pleaded. "Tony please." He beseeched again when Tony didn't answer.

"I won't say anything to Gibbs." Tony conceded. "But that doesn't mean I won't hassle you every day until _you_ do because I think he needs and would want to know."

Tim sighed realizing that was the best he would get at the moment. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Ranger Davis sighed in relief as the chopper lifted into the air. He had given the pilot the coordinated of the smoke and transferred the two agents to him, for him to deal with.<p>

"It'll only take us a few minutes to get there. Be kind of hard to see at this time of night with the moon so low. Sunrise is in two hours though." The pilot yelled.

Gibb nodded. "Can you land somewhere?"

"Think so, there should be a field not too far from there."

Thirty minutes later the chopper touched down about a half a mile from where the pilot pointed out the smoke had originated from.

"I'll wait for you." The pilot said shutting the engine down. "I couldn't spot much from up there but you should have much better luck on foot."

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked.

"Best guess…fire in one of the mines." He said scratching his head. "Kids like to go in some of the shallower ones and have parties. When they have big fires down there that leads to lots of smoke but no visible fire. There was a huge bonfire they started a couple of years ago like that. Kind of funny smoked all the kids right out of the cave." He laughed then sobered. "I hope this doesn't have anything to do with your agents though Agent Gibbs. I do hope you find them though."

"Me too, thanks."

* * *

><p>Tim didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he was awakened by the sound of someone moaning.<p>

As he groggily tried to get his bearing he suddenly remembered where they were and realized the moans were coming from beside him. He groped around for the flashlight and flipped it on when he found it.

His mouth set in a thin line when he saw how weak the glow of the flashlight was. Still it cast enough light to make out his partners face.

Tony wasn't conscious, but didn't seem to be sleeping either. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat and he was softly moaning and shivering. McGee reached out and to his neck. He swallowed down his panic as he felt the racing pulse.

"Tony, please wake up." He whispered. There was no response and the shivering only increased. He pulled Tony close to try and keep both of them warm, avoiding jarring either of their injuries. Tony's body continued to shake and as McGee felt himself drift off to sleep he prayed Gibbs would find them soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it doesn't feel like I'm dragging this out, but it has been so long since I posted I wanted to get something up. Anyway thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs and Ziva made good time across the field. The moon was still high and the ground was flat. Gibbs' flashlight beam touched on the old timbers coving the mine shaft first.

"I still smell smoke, this must be it." Ziva commented putting her light down angling it to where it would still light the area as they cleared it.

Gibbs' only answer was to start pulling at boards. They worked in silence for several minutes while they cleared most of the entrance. Tossing one of the beams aside Ziva reached for her flashlight and trained it down the hole. The bright light was swallowed up in the inky darkness.

"Too far down." Gibbs observed. He had pulled his light out as well hoping it would help but neither of the lights would reach far enough.

"Need to get down there." He muttered almost to himself turning and heading back in the direction of the helicopter.

Ziva stood staring down the hole for a few more seconds.

"Move it David."

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>"I don't have a harness," the pilot said scratching his head, "so I can't lower you down, but a lot of these mines have a ground level entrance."<p>

"How do we find out?" Gibbs asked impatiently. It hadn't taken long to get back to the chopper but every minute they spent going back and forth was one more minute two of his agents were out there alone, in who knows what kind of shape.

"Pretty simple. I'll radio the tower and have them look at the old charts. They lay out most of those old tunnels." He said picking up the radio and quickly laying his request to the person on the other end.

"If we don't find them what will we do?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

Gibbs frowned. "Go back and talk to Mrs. Baird. She knows way more than she's telling."

"I agree, we should have gotten the information out of her at the time, not spent the night chasing wild chickens." Ziva frowned.

Gibbs smirked. "Little early to be torturing old ladies isn't it Ziva?"

She smiled back humorlessly. "It is never too early for torture Gibbs."

"Hey, good news for you Agent Gibbs." The pilot leaned out from his seat suddenly and spoke. "According to some of the old mine charts this shaft has a ground level entrance. It's a mile back into the cave from that entrance."

"Which direction?" Gibbs asked picking back up his backpack.

"That way, north," he said pointing before reaching back into the chopper and pulling out a portable radio. "Take this so you can call if you find your guys."

Gibbs raised the radio to his head in a salute. "Appreciate it."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Gibbs was relieved to see this tunnel entrance only barricaded by a few boards. Reaching to remove the first one Ziva stopped him with a hand on his arm.<p>

"Gibbs wait."

"What Ziva?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

She hesitated.

"Today Ziva."

"Gibbs, what if it was just a fire?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean what if it really was an accident and we have wasted hours on this that leads to nothing. We have no trace of what happened to them. Nothing. They could be anywhere." She asked waiving her arm to indicate the miles of land around them.

"This is how investigations go Ziva." He said pulling the first board down and throwing it to the side. "You follow a lead, it turns into a dead end and you switch tactics. Suspicious activity is as good a place to start as any." Gibbs said looking pointedly at the boards still covering the entrance.

"I just…" She shook her head and looked away.

"I know Ziver." Gibbs sighed, "I know."

* * *

><p>Tim heard a noise and forced his eyes open. Well, half way open. A pinpoint of light danced in his vision and gradually got larger. It took several moments for his mind to clear, but enough of their situation oozed through. He remembered he and Tony were in a larger area and the mine gradually tapered down into a tunnel. The light was coming from one of the tunnels.<p>

Maybe that meant someone was coming to rescue them. He opened his mouth to call out. A small sound escaped but was lost in the expanse of the cave and the blackness that surrounded them. The light kept getting closer or so he thought. It was hard to tell when he could only keep his eyes open for a few seconds at a time. Soon though even that became too much of an effort.

* * *

><p>Impatience makes everything seem longer and this was certainly true for Gibbs. He would have sworn they had walked five miles but they continued to press on. Gibbs sighed, thinking for the hundredth time they had entered the wrong tunnel. Suddenly though instead of darkness swallowing up the flashlight beam, it illuminated what looked like a dirt wall. He let the beam sweep the area, but stopped abruptly when it landed on the outline of something that did not belong in a cave by any stretch of the imagination.<p>

The metal had been mangled and charred but it was obviously the remains of a car. It was equally as obvious that anyone who had been in the car at the time it burned, or exploded by the looks of it, would not have survived. Gibbs began moving toward what was left of the car almost in a trance until he felt Ziva's hand on his arm stopping him for the second time that night.

"Gibbs."

He tried to shake her off, but she gripped his arm harder and used his momentum to turn him sharply to the left. Before he could turn back she shown her light on the two prone figures she had spotted.

Ziva had had her own moment of panic when she had seen the car but she heard a noise, she would have swore she heard a noise and when she swiveled the light to her left she saw her two teammates huddled against each other in a crevice in the earth wall. She took a step toward them and realized Gibbs wasn't following. He was moving toward the head of the cave and realized he hadn't seen them.

Once Ziva refocused his attention, Gibbs quickly changed directions and knelt down in front of his two boys. They both appeared to be unconscious and his stomach turned as he took in their shallow breathing and white faces. Ziva reached round him and laid her jacket over her two friends as Gibbs added his own coat to the chilled bodies.

"I will call for the helicopter." Ziva said quietly straightening up.

Gibbs nodded reaching to check their pulses. He sighed in relief that both pulses were weak, but steady. Hoping Tony and McGee were closer to consciousness than they appeared he gently tucked the jackets around them as he offered words of comfort.

"It's ok Tony, Tim. You're both safe." He said softly. "Have you out of here in no time. Just hang on and that's an order."

He wasn't sure if he imagined it but he thought he saw McGee's eyelids flutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy late Christmas and Early New Year! My family was in so…not a lot of time to write. They are gone now and while I am very sad I can also get my life back in order that has been on hold for a week. :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I had planned to get this up last night, but it just simply wasn't done. For the new year I wanted to post one of my favorite quotes which is perfect for new beginnings, any time of the year you choose to make them.**

**"It's never too late to be what you might have been." — George Elliot**

**Enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>At 6am Gibbs was exhausted, suffering caffeine withdrawals, angry, annoyed, and extremely worried. Additionally, he had just spent the better part of the last hour recounting their every move for the director, then moved on to reassuring Abby that her boys were very much alive when he last saw them and would most likely stay that way.<p>

Now he was listening to a doctor, who looked hardly old enough to be out of medical school, explain, in medical jargon, things Gibbs didn't want or need to understand. All he wanted to hear was if his two agents would be ok and when he could see them.

Ducky, always perceptive to Jethro's moods, quickly stepped in just as the older agent was getting ready to snap at the young doctor and reassured him that while their condition could have become very serious, they would recover and suffer no long term consequences. Both young men were suffering from smoke inhalation, concussions, hypothermia and shock. McGee's collar bone was broken, his knee twisted, and a gash in his leg had to be stitched up. Tony's condition was a little more serious with several broken ribs, a punctured lung, some other internal bleeding and a twisted ankle.

"You can see them now." The doctor finally finished saying. "Agent McGee is in Room#342 and Agent DiNozzo is in room #237." Gibbs frowned. "Is there a problem?" The doctor asked.

"I want them moved in a room together."

Now it was the doctors turn to frown. "Agent Gibbs your agents will be fine. Agent McGee will probably be released in a couple of days and Agent DiNozzo won't be long after him."

"Ah," Ducky interrupted wanting to catch the conversation before it got out of hand. "There isn't any way they could be moved in together?" He inquired.

"All our double rooms are taken. Neither room is big enough for a double bed." Gibbs opened his mouth but was stopped again. "Agent Gibbs, I have people in this hospital dying and I won't waste the staff's time on something like this, something that isn't medically necessary. Now I'm very sorry but I just can't say this is a priority for me." With that he turned around and walked back though the doors leaving Gibbs staring daggers at his back.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tony, come on, open your eyes." A soft voice coaxed him. Tony didn't really want to open his eyes, but that was the voice behind the headslap and he certainly didn't want that. So, although it felt like lead weights were attached to his eyelids he tried to pry them open. No luck. He attempted to shift his body, rally his strength and try again, but as soon as he moved pain exploding throughout his body caused him to screw his eyes shut even tighter and he gasped. Breathing was apparently a mistake as well because that sent a new flair of agony through his chest.<p>

"It's ok." The voice soothed again and he felt a hand rest on his forehead. "Just breathe through it. Even breaths, that's it."

Gritting his teeth he heard a faint click that, though the fog, he recognized as a morphine drip. The throbbing subsided almost as quickly as it had come and his eyes fluttered open flickering over to Gibbs on his right and Ziva on his left.

"Nice of you to join us DiNozzo." Gibbs said with a smirk. Ziva reached for a cup of water and removed the oxygen mask before offering him the straw. He gratefully took a small sip. Although his breathing was fine now, he was having some trouble when they first arrived and the doctor felt the mask would be a wise precaution.

"How do you feel?" Ziva asked as she set the cup back down.

"Not…great." He groaned before his eyes started to shut again when suddenly they snapped open.

"Where's Tim?" He asked.

"He is in a room on another floor." Ziva said. Tony frowned.

"The doctor would not put you in the same room." Ziva explained. "He is going to be fine. He is actually in much better condition than you."

"Why aren't you with him? Why isn't anyone with him?" He demanded hoarsely looking at Gibbs. Gibbs didn't quite understand the look but the only expression he let slip through his impassive expression was the slight raising of his eyebrows.

"Ducky and Abby are with him." He said calmly. "We're going to trade after a few hours. I couldn't get you both in the same room."

Tony didn't say anything.

"Is there a problem?"

"No." Tony said quietly.

Gibbs sighed but didn't push.

"McGee's going to be fine. The doctor said neither of you will suffer any long term damage." He waited for Tony to finally nod before he continued. "What happened, Tony? Last night."

Tony shook his head and moaned as the action increased the throbbing in his skull.

"Concussion." Ziva said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do not move your head too much."

"Yeah no kidding." He groaned waiting for the pain to subside.

"Old lady drugged us." He finally said and smirked at the surprised looks on his co-workers faces. "Just like in _Arsenic and Old Lace_, Boss." That earned an eye roll from Ziva. "Then someone apparently dumped us down a hole. I don't actually know how that…happened but… Hey, incidentally, we found Victoria Reed down there. Great big party." He finished tiredly.

"Yeah, we saw Reed after we found you two." Gibbs said. "Vance is going to call her CO and her family. I'll have agents go pick up Mrs. Baird." Tony nodded. "You need to get some rest Tony. Doc said you have a concussion, broken ribs and some internal bleeding."

"How long will I be here?"

"A few days to monitor the concussion and make sure you don't start bleeding again or get an infection."

"What's wrong with Tim? His arm was hurt."

"Collar bone is broken. He also has a concussion and they had to stitch up his leg. You were both suffering from mild hypothermia and smoke inhalation."

"How long will he be here?"

"He'll get out sooner than you."

"Good." Tony said as his body relaxed back into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ah Timothy welcome back to us."<p>

A cheery accented voice greeted McGee's first conscious thoughts. He moaned as he instinctively turned his head toward the voice.

"Ducky." He rasped.

"And Abby!" The perky voice made him smile involuntarily as he opened his eyes.

"Hey Abs." He grinned weakly.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." He cringed as she propelled herself towards him but the embrace he found himself in was surprisingly gentle. He frowned as he realized his right arm was immobilized and strapped to his body.

"Your collar bone was broken Timothy," Ducky explained, knowing how confusing it was for people to wake up unable to move their limbs, "not severely but you'll need to keep your arm in a sling for several weeks."

"I was so afraid you and Tony were dead and-."

"Is Tony ok? McGee interrupted.

"He will be fine Timothy." Ducky smiled. "You will both be just fine with some rest."

"He's in another room." Abby pouted. "That mean doctor wouldn't put the two of you together."

"Abigail. He was only doing his job." Ducky interjected patiently.

"Whatever. It was still mean. Gibbs and Ziva are with Tony and then we're going to switch." Abby finished.

McGee nodded.

"Its fine, Tony probably needs him more than I do."

Ducky frowned but Abby didn't seem to notice as she continued.

"Well he tried to get you both in the same room but the doc wouldn't go for it."

McGee nodded again. Abby began talking and he let himself get lost in his own thoughts as she rambled on.

He couldn't believe he had told Tony his deepest feelings down in the mine. Not that he didn't trust Tony, it just seemed…childish to want attention from his boss. It was nice to get things in the open but just the same he wished he had had the self-control to keep it to himself. He frowned as he admitted to himself that he was just a little bit jealous of Tony because of his relationship with Gibbs. Then he instantly felt ashamed. Tony was hurt, more so than Tim, of course Gibbs would be with him.

Tim wasn't sure why he wanted Gibbs to notice him. Gibbs reminded him of his father in so many ways. Most of his life he had wanted his father's approval but when he realized he couldn't get it then the next best option was to be ignored. Why did he then hope for Gibbs approval? He would never get it. The occasional good job when the team had literally worked non-stop, for days, didn't count. Anyway from what he knew of psychology this was normal. If you grew up with a disapproving parent you would likely spend your life trying to please someone just like them.

It would be best he decided to just be ignored by the man. So far, so good. Seeing the others turn to him though only increased his loneliness. It wasn't like they had a typical 40 hour a week job. They were lucky if they only worked 70 hours a week. They spent more time together than they did with their own families. They might as well be a family. They were certainly more than co-workers.

"McGee!"

"What?" He jerked startled out of his thoughts.

"I was just wondering how you guys got down that hole anyway." Abby asked.

"You will never believe it." He laughed slightly shaking himself from his thoughts. "Mrs. Baird, the lady we went to interview, she drugged us."

"Oh wow." Abby's eyes widened as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Good heavens." Ducky exclaimed.

"Yeah, then somebody loaded us in the car, picked the car up with a tractor and pitched us down the mine shaft." He summed up.

Abby shivered. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Tell me about it." Tim said somberly.

"How did she drug you?" Ducky inquired.

"Tea. I don't…know the actual drug if that's what you're looking for." He smiled apologetically. Ducky chuckled.

"Tea is a fine answer." He assured.

Abby grinned.

"I told Gibbs you guys were probably drinking tea and having cookies." Suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait! Drugged tea for gentlemen callers. Like the Brewster sisters in _Arsenic and Old Lace_!"

Tim groaned. Abby laughed.

"Oh, I bet Tony had a field day with that."

"It took him a while to realize it but once he did…yeah he enjoyed it." Tim said smiling weakly.

"Now Abigail, we should let Timothy rest." Ducky said gently touching her arm.

"Ok. Bye Timmy." She said kissing his cheek.

"Bye Abby, Bye Ducky." McGee lifting his arms slightly in a wave as his eyes started to close before he remembered something. "Wait Ducky."

"Yes lad."

"Could I go down to see Tony later?"

"Of course. When you wake up, I'll see about getting you down there." Ducky patted his leg.

* * *

><p>The next time Tony woke up the only other occupant in the room<p>

"Ah Anthony, Abigail will be so disappointed you awoke without her being here." Ducky said cheerfully. Tony smiled.

"Where is she?"

"She was a bit short of caffeine. It is surprising how much energy it takes to watch someone sleep." He chuckled.

"Yeah I bet the way Abby watches people, it does take energy." He tried to sit up but fell back with a groan as his ribs protested.

"Easy lad, no need to try that."

"No I don't guess so." Tony panted slightly trying to ease the pain as Ducky got him some water. After he had taken a drink he glanced at the door.

"Hey Ducky." He started cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question before Abby gets back?

Ducky nodded and leaned forward in his chair.

"Of course."

"It might seem dumb but…why was Gibbs with me instead of McGee earlier?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand Anthony." Ducky said his brow knit together slightly.

"Why-how did you decide who would stay with who?"

"Well…Jethro suggested Abby and I sit with Timothy and he and Ziva would stay with you." Ducky recounted a little confused.

"Oh." Tony said quietly. Ducky waited for him to expound. When he didn't Ducky opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a shriek.

"Tony! I'm so glad you're ok!" Abby cried rushing towards him.

"Easy with the ribs." He said holding his hands up as if to defend himself.

"Oh don't be silly I would never hurt you." She said gently hugging him.

Ducky smiled. "I'm going to step out and get some tea. You and I can talk later Tony."

Tony nodded.

Ducky shut the door knowing Tony was in good hands with Abby. He stood out in the hallway staring into space for a few seconds. He thought back to the strange behavior of Tim. He'd seemed distracted, almost since the moment he woke up and then the mysterious conversation with Tony… He wondered what had happened in the hours in which they were missing gone.

_Something very strange is going on. _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading and thank you for all the reviews and alerts. They truly brighten my day. I've talked with some of the sweetest people on this site. :)<strong>

**Just to give you a heads up the story is far from over.**

**God bless you all in the New Year.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have been without internet for most of the last two days so I got a lot done on my writing. Yay for me. :)**

**Enjoy Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked in to find McGee awake and sitting up in bed with his arm fastened securely to his side. Abby had brought him a magazine that he was flipping through.<p>

"How you doing McGee?" Gibbs greeted taking a chair beside the bed.

"I'm good Boss." McGee closed the magazine and put it on the nightstand. "How's Tony?"

"He'll be fine." Gibbs said studying his pale face. McGee shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"How the arm?" Gibbs finally asked.

"Umm, well I can't move it so that's not so great, but it doesn't hurt anymore so…" He half shrugged.

Gibbs nodded.

"Tony told me about Baird. Agents are on their way to pick her up now and process the scene to see if they can find any evidence that Kyle was there or what she used to drug you two."

McGee frowned thoughtfully. "We didn't see Kyle or any sign of him, but we found Victoria Reed down in the mine so…I don't know who killed her."

"We'll figure it out. How did you get down the hole?"

"I think a tractor; it picked up the car and dumped it." He shivered involuntarily recalling that moment of terror when they'd first started falling.

"We didn't find a tractor when we looked around initially or even a shed where one would be kept." Gibbs said absently thinking back.

"No?"

He shook his head. "We talked to Mrs. Baird and looked around the property but didn't find anything to give up probable cause."

"How did you find us then?"

"The car burning apparently put out enough smoke that people saw it. It took a phone call but eventually the forest ranger let us use the chopper."

McGee nodded and they lapsed into silence.

Tim shifted. Silence like this made him uncomfortable, not with everyone, just some people. When his dad was angry, he would give the object of his frustration the cold shoulder. At least Gibbs wasn't glaring at him, not that he had a reason to unless…

He panicked briefly imagining what Gibbs would think about Tim's confession to Tony. He really had no idea how Gibbs would react but still. Tony had promised he wouldn't tell and the only thing Tim could do was believe him.

Gibbs watched as Tim sank deeper and deeper into his own thoughts. It was fascinating to observe. Most people he knew were either paying attention or they weren't. But McGee had so many levels of zoning out. He could get so lost in something that it seemed nothing short of a bomb or headslap would pull him out of the trance.

He watched the emotions flit across the younger man's face and sighed. He didn't mind silence, most of the time he found it relaxing. Tony filled silence with endless chatter and Ziva was comfortable with no talk at all, but McGee seemed neither able to come up with something to say nor able to settle peacefully in the lack of conversation. And Gibbs had never been good at small talk.

Gibbs cleared his throat in hopes of saving them both. "Ducky said you wanted to go see Tony."

That got Tim's attention and he nodded instantly.

"I do."

"Alright, let's go."

"Now?" Tim perked up and Gibbs almost laughed.

"Yup, I'll get a wheel chair."

"I could probably walk Boss." McGee said frowning slightly.

"You're not going to walk McGee." Gibbs said with finality. "Your knee is twisted and your leg has ten stitches in it."

Gibbs tracked down a wheel chair at the nurses' station and came back to find McGee sitting on the edge of the bed trying to slip his left arm into the sleeve of a hospital robe, obviously making little headway. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"McGee, I guarantee you he'll still be there in five minutes. No reason not to wait for help." He said pulling the sleeve over McGee's arm and draping the other side over his shoulder, then supported him as he got into the wheel chair.

"I don't know Boss, I imagine Tony is looking for any opportunity to get out of here." McGee said once they started down the hall.

Gibbs chuckled

"That's true. Abby's been with him since I left though, so I doubt he would get very far."

McGee smirked.

When they got to Tony's room Gibbs opened the door and they were both nearly run down by a black streak. Abby managed to stop herself short just before the collision.

"McGee! Aww Gibbs you brought McGee to see Tony. I was just telling him everything we did since he and Timmy went missing." She crossed her arms and scowled. "I can't believe that horrible woman just dumped them down a hole. That is so mean."

"Uh-huh. Where are you headed Abs?"

"The director called and said Agent Lewis had some evidence for me to process."

"You're really in a hurry." McGee commented raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah… He said I needed to be there in twenty minutes and…that was thirty minutes ago so…" She trailed off.

Gibbs shook his head smirking slightly.

"So, gotta go!" She reached down and gently hugged McGee. "Bye Boss-man!" The clomping of boots faded down the hall as Gibbs pushed McGee through the door. Tony spotted them as soon as they walked in and immediately brightened. He looked a little overwhelmed though and Tim felt sorry for him, having experienced firsthand the aftershocks of Hurricane Abby.

"Hey Probie." Tony greeted

"Hey Tony. Are you ok?"

"I think so, sore, but I survived Abby so, hey, can't be doing all that bad." Tony chuckled and then groaned.

"Take it easy Tony." Gibbs cautioned taking one of the chairs beside the bed.

"Yeah." Tony rasped out. He pointed to Tim's arm.

"Broken collar bone?"

"Yeah."

"Good thing it was your right arm huh McLefty." Tony grinned.

McGee shook his head but smiled just the same.

"When are they going to let you out?" Tony asked.

"Ducky said tomorrow morning. They just want me to stay overnight because of the concussion."

"Are you going home or staying with someone?" Tony asked wanting to look over at Gibbs but holding himself back.

"Sarah said she could stay with me a few days. I just want to sleep in my own bed." Tim said not noticing the slight disappointment flit across Tony's face. "When are you getting out?"

"They haven't told me." Tony said finally looking at Gibbs just as his phone started ringing

"Ducky said day after tomorrow." Gibbs said over his shoulder as he headed out of the room opening the phone.

"Yeah Gibbs?" He listened for a few minutes before frowning. Abruptly he shut the phone and made a quick call before heading back into the hospital room.

"What's wrong Boss." Tony asked noticing how the older man's mood had quickly soured.

"Agents went to the Baird house and she wasn't there. It looked like she packed and left. They're processing her house now."

"She was pretty old, I can't imagine she got far." Tim frowned.

"She's not walking Tim." Gibbs said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe she and Kyle left together." Tony suggested. "I mean he had to be there. Unless she killed Reed."

"She couldn't have gotten us in the car by herself and I doubt she could drive a tractor." Tim pointed out. "Maybe she drugged us because she though we saw something."

"Well it wasn't anything we said. I, of course, was my usual charming self. Older women love me." Tony grinned.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Baird just _loved_ you." Tim snorted.

"Any way." Gibbs said loudly to regain their attention. "They've got a BOLO out on both of them now."

* * *

><p>Gibbs let Tony and Tim visit a little while longer before announcing he was going to go to the office for a while and would be taking Tim back to his own room. Tony tried to protest that Tim could stay and someone would take him back later but both agents were clearly exhausted and Gibbs overruled them. Gibbs barely got McGee back to his room and into bed before he was sound asleep.<p>

Gibbs smiled and tucked the blankets around him deciding when Tim went home that he would check in on him and Sarah, a couple of times, just in case.

Tony also went to sleep pretty quickly after Gibbs and Tim left but two hours later he was awake and waiting for Ziva. She said she would come see him after she got some work done at the office. He hoped she would be alone.

Ziva never failed to see things differently than him and he needed her fresh perspective on the…situation. He wanted her unemotional opinion.

Ziva arrived and spent a while talking with Tony, about nothing really. Small talk about movies, sports, cases. She sensed he wanted to say something more but she couldn't imagine what it would be and she had no idea how to prompt him.

"Well," she said standing up after half an hour of visiting. "I supposed I had better leave you to rest. I am going to see Tim before I leave and I will visit you again tomorrow, Tony."

"Wait, Zee, can I talk to you?"

"We have been talking." Ziva pointed out, resisting the urge to smile. The pressure of wanting to talk about something meaningful always won out, no matter how long it took.

"About something important." Tony clarified.

"Ah," She said sitting back down. "of course."

"Well?" She prompted when he didn't say anything.

Tony was quiet for a few more moments.

"Do you think Gibbs…likes some of us more than others?"

"Abby is his favorite, we all know that." Ziva responded, smiling a little.

"I know that. I mean-."

"Yes Tony, you are like his son." Ziva interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about me Ziva." He snapped.

She studied him for a few seconds, surprised by his outburst. "Then the only two left are McGee and myself and since you are talking to me I can only assume we are talking about McGee." She said quietly.

"McGee believes Gibbs sees the three of us, you Abby and me, as his kids but only sees him as his agent." Tony sighed running his hand over his face, still upset by the information he had found out in the last twenty four hours.

Ziva nodded slowly, but didn't say anything.

"Do you think Gibbs cares less about Tim than he does the rest of us?" Tony questioned.

"No, I do not." She answered evenly.

"Well then-."

"Tony, you and I are always needing Gibbs and Abby is…Abby. Tim has needed us so few times." She was very quiet, thinking how to best put it into words. "I doubt Gibbs has had the opportunity to show he cares for Tim and would help him as he helps us."

She chuckled. Tony frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"In a way McGee is the strong one. He doesn't lean on others."

"The problem is McGee won't even admit he needs help. When we were talking, I could tell he was disappointed that he doesn't have a close relationship with Gibbs, but even still he was trying to justify it and you know what? He's right. It's not in the job description that the senior agent has to care one bit about his junior agents. Gibbs doesn't owe us that. I mean, I've never had a boss fill that role." He stopped abruptly.

"But?" Ziva prompted.

"There have been times," Tony started slowly, "in the last ten years I don't know what I would have done without that support." Ziva nodded. "And I just think of McGee and wonder what he's done."

"You cannot miss what you have never had, yes?"

"I guess."

"Maybe he doesn't need Gibbs as much as you or I or Abby."

"No, no he does." He said with conviction recalling the conversation he had with his partner.

"Then why does he not go to Gibbs the way you and I and Abby does?" She queried.

"McGee said Gibbs reminds him a little bit of his dad. They apparently aren't very close." Tony said ruefully.

"So it is unlikely he would seek Gibbs out." Ziva said thinking out loud.

"Probably not." Tony frowned.

"How is Gibbs to know when he needs help if McGee will not tell him? Ziva asked playing devil's advocate.

"He could try asking or showing an interest in his life." Tony said angrily.

"What is the solution?" Ziva asked quietly watching him think.

"I don't know." Tony's voice was low with exhustion. "I promised him I wouldn't tell Gibbs, but I need to do…something. Tim is proof, evidence, and hard facts kind of guy. I'm just going to have to pay attention for proof that Gibbs does care about him personally and not just what he can do for the team."

"You have had eight years for observation, Tony." Ziva said reaching for some water to hand to Tony. He took it but didn't take a drink right away, preferring to finish his thoughts.

"Yeah, I have." He said thoughtfully. "But now I know what I'm looking for, what I need to find."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading. It takes me a while to edit these chapters and most of that is just reading them all the way through several times. So I certainly appreciate your valuable time being spent here. :)<strong>

**Next chapter will start some action I've been waiting for so hold on!**


	12. Chapter 12

**First off, I realize I promised some action, but as usual my chapters end up being longer than I intend (many many words longer). So I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those who have let me know through reviews and story alerts and favorites. :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning McGee was set to be discharged. Sarah was coming to take him home and then stay with him. Gibbs felt guilty that they hadn't called her right away but it had honestly slipped his mind at the time and when McGee woke up he had insisted it was the end of exam week and she shouldn't be bothered.<p>

"Why didn't you call me?" She immediately demanded when Gibbs met her in the lobby that morning.

"I honestly didn't think about it when everything was going on and then later Tim didn't want to bother you." Gibbs said. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Well somebody, who didn't have a concussion, should have overruled the patient, who did have a concussion, and called his sister." She said tightly, heading to her brother's room.

"You're right." Gibbs conceded following her. "I'm sorry."

"Wow, I got an apology from Agent Gibbs." She said, her surprise showing the in pause of her step. "Well I'll take that."

The corners of Gibbs' mouth turned up a little slightly please that his rules making their way out into the world.

"Daddy doesn't believe in apologies ether." She continued, trying to make small talk. "He says only weak people apologize."

Gibbs frowned slightly. "It's not exactly the same thing."

"Yeah, that's what Tim says. Something about you can have a weakness and not be weak. I don't know, they seem the same to me." She said.

Gibbs was about to say something else but they reached Tim's room and Sarah rushed in.

It took McGee several minutes to reassure his sister he was fine. The papers were signed and Sarah wheeled her brother out to the car. Gibbs helped him in her tiny car careful to keep his knee from getting bumped and watched them pull away making a mental note to drop by and make sure everything was alright before the day was over.

He walked back into the hospital feeling a little uneasy about what Sarah had said.

He didn't have weak people on his team and he in no way implied that anyone on his team lacked inner strength, but he was surprised to find himself wondering if that was how it was taken.

He shook the feeling off and entered Tony's room, where things only got stranger. Tony seemed thoughtful, guarded. He wasn't talking or chatting and he seemed to only be half watching the movie that was on TV. Gibbs sat with him, not really knowing to deal with this quiet DiNozzo, until Ziva came.

Gibbs headed home to shower and change clothes before going back into the office. The Baird's hadn't been found yet but Gibbs knew it was only a matter of time before they slipped up and made a mistake.

It was quiet and he wrapped up his paper work quickly. He headed out to get a Caf-Pow for Abby and coffee for himself before taking the elevator down to her lab. Agents who had canvassed the Baird house found the shed the tractor was stored in. It was just off the property and looked abandoned. They had taken paint samples from the front of the tractor. Procedure dictated they had to be tested, but Gibbs had no doubt where the paint had come from.

What they hadn't found was what was used to drug Tony and McGee, but the testimonies of two federal agents was more than enough.

"Got anything for me Abby." He asked coming up behind her and setting down the Caf-Pow.

"Hey Gibbs! How's McGee, did he go home with Sarah? When does Tony get to leave?" She asked her questions in rapid succession.

"Sarah picked up McGee this morning and Tony will probably be released tomorrow. What have you got?" Gibbs asked trying to lead her back to the task at hand.

"I bet Tony's going crazy." Abby continued. "He hates hospitals and waiting and doctors, well except for Ducky. And one day Palme. McGee doesn't like hospitals either but at least he got to go home today. That is so bad though he only has one arm to defend himself in case something happens. I mean his left arm is fine which I guess is really the most important thing. Tony probably couldn't defend himself either though right now. I-."

"Abby." Gibbs warned reaching for the Caf-Pow.

"No! I have something." She said quickly moving the drink away from him. She reached to pick up the samples behind her. "You do realize I've been alone all day with no one to talk to?" She pouted.

"Someone's here now, waiting, not so patiently, to find out what you have." Gibbs said pointedly.

"Right, so the paint from the front of the tractor definitely belonged to the car Tony and McGee were driving that night." She set the sample back down and turned back to her computer. Gibbs waited.

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah, that's all anyone brought me. I mean Ducky's working on Reed's body. He has a body from Agent Rainer's case which was there first so it takes priority but…" She lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

"Are you tracing Kyle's cell phone?" Gibbs asked.

"Trying. It's not on. I've got a program watching it for when he does switch it on, but until then not much I can do but wait"

She started working on her computer again. When Gibbs didn't leave immediately, she turned back to face him.

"What's wrong, Gibbs?" Abby asked. Gibbs wasn't in the habit of hanging around when she had given him what he needed.

"Abby." He started hesitantly. "_Aww hell, now I'm catching…whatever this is, making everyone crazy._ "Have you talked to DiNozzo since he woke up?"

"Of course." Abby gave him an odd look.

"What did he say?"

"Lots of stuff, Tony talks a lot." She said still confused.

"I mean about-." _What do I mean?_

"Never mind, Abbs."

"What's wrong with Tony, Gibbs?" Abby asked slightly panicked.

"Nothing, Abby. I don't know." Gibbs said honestly. "He's just acting strange."

"Tony always acts strange." She laughed.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "I mean strange for him, out of character."

Abby thought for a minute. "He was acting a little weird. Kind of standoff-ish. I mean usually he loves the attention, especially the attention you give him, but this time he was acting like he didn't need anybody."

"Yeah." Gibbs thought for a few more moments before shaking his head. He kissed Abby's temple before turning to leave.

"Gibbs, I'm going to see him after work, after I stop by McGee's. Do you want me to ask anything?" Abby asked as he was right outside the door. He stuck his head back in.

"No, Abby. It's ok."

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood in his empty squad room and looked around. He would never admit this but it was lonely without them here. His kids bantering. They annoyed the living daylights out of him a lot of times but he enjoyed their presence.<p>

He finished some paper work and grabbed his keys to leave. Thirty minutes later he knocked on McGee's door. Sarah answered.

"Hey Agent Gibbs." She greeted, ushering him in. "Tim just went to bed. I can wake him up if-."

Gibbs held up his hand. "Its fine, Sarah. Needs his sleep."

She smiled. "Would you like some coffee?" When he nodded she went to the kitchen.

Gibbs stood looking around. Tim's apartment was like an extension of himself. Technology filled half the living space and the other half seemed to be devoted to books and writing. He smiled. Tim seemed trapped between centuries. He was an old soul who also thrived in the technical world, the latest advances. It was a fascinating mix.

Sarah brought two cups over and they both sat at the table. Gibbs took a sip.

"Good coffee." He said. Sarah blushed at the compliments.

"How McGee been doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Good, he was pretty tired. He tried to stay up so he would sleep tonight but he was sitting at him computer about to go to sleep so I finally made him go to bed early."

Gibbs chuckled at the thought of McGee being bossed around by his younger sister.

"How is Tony?" Sarah asked.

"He'll be fine. He's pretty tough and he has a hard head." Gibbs said and Sarah laughed.

"Does he have anyone to stay with him?" She asked stirring her coffee. "If he doesn't, he could come here."

"I have a guest room, planning on letting him crash with me for a while." Gibbs said taking another drink.

Sarah nodded. "That's cool, my boss would never let me stay with her. She makes it pretty clear she has no desire to see us outside of work. Which is fine because she is a trip. Wow"

Gibbs chucked.

He was surprised to find Sarah McGee fairly easy to talk to. He assumed not being suspected for murder had something to do with the difference in the last time he'd seen her and now. He smiled to himself as she talked. He could see why Tim was so proud of her. She was so different from her brother but it was apparent how devoted they were to each other despite his earlier opinion of her during the case when they'd first met.

"Well Sarah," Gibbs said standing up after he'd finished his second cup of coffee, "I'd better get going."

"Ok, thanks for stopping by Agent Gibbs. I'll tell Tim you were here."

Gibbs lifted his hand in a wave as he left. He smiled when he passed Abby hearse on her way to McGee's.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gibbs was getting the papers to sign Tony out and reflected on the night before. It had unnerved Gibbs more than he thought it would to see his senior field agent so uncharacteristically quiet. Gibbs wished he was better with words and could just ask what was going on, but Tony always seemed to do better if he could come on his own terms so Gibbs was determined to wait him out.<p>

Gibbs helped Tony in the house and settled into his room before going to get his stuff from the car.

Tony was irritated. Beyond irritated, he was furious. He had practically been vibrating with anger on the way home, but Gibbs hadn't seemed to notice.

Once they were in the house and he was sitting on the bed, exhaustion swept over him and he could hardly keep his eyes open. His body was telling him to sleep, but first he wanted to check on Tim. He didn't like it that McGee had been left to himself, ok Sarah was with him, but still.

_Need to call Tim. _He though sleepily. _See what's going on._

He pulled out his phone and opened it as the downiness hit him again.

_I'll just lay down while I talk to him. I won't go to sleep._ He thought pressing #2 on speed dial and hit the button to connect before closing his eyes. _Just going to rest my eyes._

Tony was asleep before it rang twice.

Tim was sitting at his computer when his phone range. He flipped open his phone with one hand and held it to his ear. He didn't hear anything and frowned, pulling the phone away from his ear to see who was calling. Seeing the name, he put the phone to his ear again.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Worry grew in his stomach when he received no answer.

"Tony, Tony answer me!" He yelled. Still nothing.

"Come on Tony." He mumbled, listening for a few more seconds. Quickly he hung up and called Gibbs, letting his mind run through all the terrible things that could have happened. Tony could have fallen, he could be in a coma from his concussion or they could have wrecked on the way home, he could be…

"Please pick up." He quietly begged as he listened to it ring. He closed his eyes in relief when a gruff voice answered.

"Gibbs."

"It's McGee, is Tony ok?"

"McGee, wha-. He should be. I just left him a few minutes ago." McGee could tell Gibbs was moving though the house, could hear him going up the steps. A few moments later he heard a quiet chuckle.

"What's going on?" Tim demanded still feeling his heard pounding..

"He's asleep. Phone's open, I guess he tried to call you."

"Oh." McGee suddenly felt foolish. _It could have been serious. _He reminded himself.

"Hey." Gibbs's voice broke through his thoughts, surprisingly gentle. "You ok McGee?"

Tim swallowed. "I'm fine Boss, just…um, worried when I didn't get a response."

"Hmm. You need anything."

"No, I don't think so."

"Call me if you do."

"Ok."

"I mean it, Tim."

"I will." He promised.

Gibbs shut his phone and looked down at his sleeping agent, pulling he cover up to his shoulders. He shut the phone and set it on the night stand before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs woke Tony several hours later. He groaned as Gibbs helped him sit up. The aching in his ribs was worse than before. At least the pain in his head had dulled.<p>

"I'll go get your pain pills." Gibbs said making sure he wasn't going to collapse when he let him go. Satisfied he could sit up on his own, Gibbs headed downstairs to get the water and pills. Tony looked around and when he saw his phone on the nightstand he realized he hadn't actually talked to McGee.

_Call McGee, take two._

McGee picked up on the first ring.

"Tony?" A worried voice answered.

"Hey McGeek." He said lightly. "What's happening?"

"Not much. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You called me earlier, but fell asleep before you could talk. I had to call Gibbs to make sure you were ok." Tim said succinctly.

"Ohhh. Yeah I'm fine. How are you feeling?" He grimaced as he shifted slightly.

"Good. I'm going to go in tomorrow and see if Ducky will clear me for desk duty."

"Fun. Take some Earl Grey tea, you know, to bribe him."

Tim chuckled. "I'll do that."

"How's Sarah?"

"Fine. She went home this morning."

"What!"

"I don't need anyone to stay with me Tony."

"You have a concussion." Tony said a little angrily.

"Yes and I was treated for it at a hospital and then released." Tim said matter of factly.

"You only have one arm." Tony tried again.

"When Werth dislocated my arm, and it was in a sling, I was fine by myself then." McGee reminded.

"Yeah, but-."

"Tony," McGee interrupted, "you're not my mother nor do I need you to be. If you doing this because of what I said the in the mine, please don't just drop it. I didn't mean it. Ok its freaking me out you being nice like this."

"Fine." Tony muttered.

"What?" Tim asked.

"I said fine." Tony yelled loudly, causing his rib to ache. He brought his hand up to rest on his chest and groaned a little.

"Don't hurt yourself Tony." Tim sighed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me Probie." Tony winced but McGee couldn't see that. "I'll talk to you later. Let me know how tomorrow goes."

"I will. Bye Tony."

* * *

><p>Gibbs noticed Tony was even edgier now than he had been on the ride home. He felt like he was sharing the dinner table with an angry ten year old.<p>

Finally Gibbs had enough.

"You got something you want to say to me DiNozzo?" He asked bluntly

"No Boss." Tony answered quietly.

"Then what are you sulking about?" Yup, definitely a ten year old.

Tony looked him dead in the eye.

"Why did you let McGee go home?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "As opposed to what?"

"Letting him stay with you or Ducky."

"Sarah took him home." Gibbs reminded.

"She's not there now." Tony countered. "She went home this morning."

Gibbs brow furrowed slightly but he didn't say anything.

"He shouldn't be walking up stairs either, not with his knee." Tony continued.

This time Gibbs really did frown. "His building doesn't have an elevator?" Come to think of it he hadn't notice one when he went. He just took the stairs.

"It's been broken for months."

Gibbs grunted. He didn't know that. He quickly refocused though.

"What is this really about? You've been angry all day and I know it's not about a broken elevator."

Tony paused. He couldn't exactly tell Gibbs the problem and he was becoming increasingly pessimistic that the man would pick up on it himself. He hadn't in eight years after all. There were a few strategies he could take. He started thinking that he would have to have a little more planning and preparation. Diversion it seemed was his best tactic for now.

"If Tim can go home, then I can too, at least I have two arms." Tony said stubbornly.

Gibbs studied him. "Alright." He said slowly. "I'll take you home tomorrow."

"But-."

"Someone stayed with McGee his first night out of the hospital and since you want to go by precedent that's how it's going to be." Gibbs said with finality. "I'll go check on McGee tonight."

"I suppose you'll make me stay here." Tony said warily.

"Now you're catching on." Gibbs stood up to take his plate to the kitchen grabbing Tony's as he went.

Gibbs cleaned up the kitchen and, after making sure Tony was comfortable, he left him on the couch watching a movie while he headed to Tim's place.

* * *

><p>He was ten minutes away when he got the call. State troopers had picked up Kyle and Josie Baird and were escorting them back to NCIS. Making a quick decision he wheeled the car around and headed toward the office.<p>

He wanted to put this matter to bed. The sooner he could do that the better it would be for Tony and McGee. They could wrap up the paper work on Victoria Reed's murder and start the week out fresh. It would be best for everyone. He hadn't actually told McGee he was coming so that wouldn't be a problem and after he signed for the prisoners he would call Tony to let him know it might be a while.

* * *

><p><strong>So apparently I'm wordy, because a scene I thought would come up this chapter probably won't appear until Chapter 14. So hang with me. I hope you are still enjoying the story. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Faithfully yours**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm getting good at these long chapter, though seriously they are a pain to edit… :(**

**Enjoy, it's my bed time now.**

* * *

><p>Gibbs arrived at the same time the troopers did for the transfer. He shook his head to see the stooped little old woman with a cane hobble out of the backseat of the vehicle. Her face was expressionless. Kyle on the other hand looked terrified.<p>

"Oh, this won't take long." He muttered to himself.

"There all yours, Agent Gibbs." the trooper said handing over the paper work.

* * *

><p>Kyle Baird nearly jumped out of his chair when Gibbs opened the door. He watched Gibbs uneasily as he pulled out the chair across from him. Gibbs opened his folder and started shuffling through papers before speaking.<p>

"Who killed Victoria Reed? You or grandma?" He asked still looking down.

"I-I don't…I don't know what you're talking about." Kyle sputtered. Gibbs stared at him.

"You expect me to believe your girlfriend just happened to appear down a mine shaft two miles away from your childhood home and you don't know anything about it? Try again."

Kyle's eyes darted around but he didn't say anything. They became even more frantic when Gibbs stood up and walked behind him. Kyle was visibly trembling now. Gibb just stood for a moment letting the tension build before he leaned in to whisper. "Why don't you make this easy on the cleaning crew?"

"Cleaning crew?" He repeated shakily.

"They hate it when I make someone pee in their pants, all over the floor." Suddenly Gibbs slammed the table right next to Kyle causing him to jump again, this time a whimper escaped.

"It-it was an accident you have to believe me!" Kyle protested weakly.

"What was an accident?" Gibbs sat back down.

"Vicki, we-we were fighting. I pushed her, she hit her head. I didn't mean to kill her, you have to believe me!"

"Actually I don't have to believe you, no. Tell me Kyle how do you dump someone down a hole accidently?"

"She was dead when I-I…"

"Dumped her?"

He hung his head. "She was dead, I swear." He whispered.

Gibbs stared at him hard.

"The two agents you dumped down the hole weren't dead." He growled.

Kyle didn't' look up. "I-I di-didn't dump them." He stammered.

"Oh," Gibbs said once again standing and walking to the door. "So grandma did. Ok I'll book her for that."

"No wait." Kyle protested. "Please leave her out of this she didn't do anything."

"Mmmm, that's not what my agents said." His hand was on the door knob.

"Then they're lying." He yelled.

Gibbs turned and glared at him till he looked down again. "You want to try that again."

"She was just trying to protect me." He said desperately. "Please, she's too old to go to jail."

"I'm sure the courts will keep that in mind. So she drugged them and you dumped them." Just saying it he felt anger flair up again at the thought of two of his men being thrown down a hole like garbage.

Kyle nodded; such an imperceptible movement Gibbs hardly saw it.

Gibbs opened the door. "The DA will charge you tomorrow Mr. Baird."

"Please." Kyle pleaded. "Granny didn't mean it." Gibbs shut the door without looking back.

* * *

><p>Tony's phone woke him up. He looked around sleepily, yawning as he opened the phone.<p>

"Yeah, To-."

"Tony! How are you feeling? We need you to settle an argument between me and McGee. What movie was Humphrey Bogart's best performance? "Casablanca" or "The Maltese Falcon"?"

"Umm…" He started thinking blinking awake, trying to process the rapid pace of the conversation. "Well, most people would say "Casablanca", I mean I love it, don't get me wrong. But Sam Spade? Can't go wrong with Sam Spade."

"I win, I win, he said Falcon." Tony could hear her talking to someone off the phone and then the obviously disgruntled reply. "Thanks Tony!" She said back into the phone to him. "You won the bet for me."

"I'm actually really surprised that Tim had even seen any of those movies at all." Tony said smiling.

"He watched them with you." Abby said laughing.

"Oh yeah." Tony said recalling the weekend he had practically forced McGee to spend the day with him watching the classic films.

"How do you feel, Tony? Do I need to come over?" Abby asked.

"I'm good, Abby. Gibbs shouldn't be gone too long. Has he already left?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs?" Abby sounded confused. "Gibbs isn't here."

"What? Maybe he was there before you came. How long have you been there?"

"Like five hours."

Tony didn't say anything.

"Gibbs isn't there?" Abby asked. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Tony said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked worriedly. "I can come over."

"No, no Abby, its fine." Tony said trying to sound reassuring. He quickly tried to change the subject. "Are you and McMovie still watching films?"

"Yes! Guess what we're watching next?" Abby asked excitedly. "You're going to be so jealous you aren't here. "Kelley's Heroes"."

"Sounds fun." Tony said picking at some lint absently on his pants. "Can't go wrong with Eastwood, Sutherland, Rickles, and Savalas, all in one pop. Have fun, tell McGee I said hi."

"I will, bye Tony!"

* * *

><p>Gibbs was headed toward Interrogation room #2, when he heard his name being called down the hall.<p>

"Jethro," Ducky called catching up to him, "I have some information you'll want to know."

He and Gibbs stood in the hallway while Ducky quietly explained his autopsy findings.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said putting his hand on the older man's shoulder. "Hey, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Would you call Tony for me? Let him know I'm here?"

"Where does he think you are?"

"I was heading toward McGee's place when I got the call."

"I'll let him know. I was actually going to stop by and see the boy on my way home."

Gibbs nodded and turned to leave. "Watch out, he's in a mood."

Ducky frowned. "A mood?"

"Before I left he was moping around the house." Gibbs said over his shoulder.

Ducky chuckled and also headed to leave. "I'll watch out for that."

* * *

><p>"I want my phone call." Mrs. Baird said as soon as Gibbs entered the room.<p>

"You'll get it." Gibbs said as she glared at him. He opened his folder for the second time that night. There was nothing of consequence in it but it usually served to unnerve people. Josie Baird seemed to be the polar opposite of her grandson though. She sat across from him cool as a cucumber.

_Everyone has a weakness._

"Just had a chat with your grandson." He said casually.

"Kyle is a nervous boy." She said smoothly. "Cal was the brave one. God rest his soul."

"When did you start raising them?"

"Right after their parents were killed. Cal was 9 and Kyle was 7. I told you earlier I hadn't seen Kyle since Cal died in that car accident, lets' see in '94 I guess it was."

"Clearly a lie." Gibbs said shuffling through his folder.

"Today was the first time I've seen him since that day." She insisted angrily.

Gibbs softened his look to sympathy before looking up at her.

"Raised your kids, then your grandkids. Broke the mold with your generation didn't they?" Gibbs said with a touch of admiration. It worked. Mrs. Baird's face also softened.

"We do what we have to do for our families Agent Gibbs." She said wearily.

"Oh yes ma'am I understand that." He conceded. "Sometimes our kids have to be protected from themselves, things they think they want."

She nodded. "Some do, yes."

"Take Victoria Reed for example." Gibbs said. At the mention of her name Mrs. Baird's face darkened. "Military woman, sure of herself, proud, strong personality. Why not? She was successful, pretty, smart, driven. She knew exactly what she wanted." He said studying the older woman. "She wanted a man. A man she could control, boss around, dominate."

Mrs. Baird pursed her lips. "Girls in my day didn't act like that. There was absolutely nothing lady-like about her. She didn't want a man, she wanted a boy."

"It's a shame she fixated on a nice guy like Kyle." Gibbs said off-handedly.

"It was! She didn't love him." Mrs. Baird said angrily. "She just wanted someone else in her life she could order around, like being in the military wasn't enough. She was a control freak!"

"Wouldn't Kyle have just broken if off if he didn't want to be with her?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

Baird snorted. "Kyle has no backbone. He didn't know how to stand up to her. I'm just glad I was around to fix it."

"How did you fix it?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Mrs. Baird glared at him but didn't speak.

"Let me guess. Reed wasn't dead when she fell was she?" Gibbs shook his head. "No, but Kyle panicked, naturally, panicking is what he does best. He thought he'd killed her. Luckily you were there to "fix" it for him. You probably sent him for something to wipe the blood up with while you made sure she would be out of his life forever."

Mrs. Baird refused to look at him while Gibbs continued.

"So then, while he was gone, you put a pillow over her mouth until you were sure she was dead. We didn't test before but I'm sure now if we go back with find some of Reed's salivia on one of your throw pillows. Our M.E. found fiber in her lungs and windpipe. We can match them as well. How am I doing so far?" He questioned. Mrs. Baird was shaking but unlike Kyle it was from anger not fear.

"I'm gonna get you for Reed's murder, make no mistake of that, but what really pisses me off is my agents. They weren't close, they weren't there long enough to have suspicions so why?"

She stared him in the eye.

"They knew."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

"They knew, my Kyle was there and I couldn't let him go to jail." She glared. Gibbs matched her and leaned forward speaking quietly.

"Mrs. Baird, I don't know how they'll end up charging you considering your age but rest assured I will do everything in my power to make sure you get the maximum sentence."

"I want my phone call." Mrs. Baird said never breaking eye contact. Gibbs stood up to exit.

"You'll get it when they take you to lock up tonight." He said opening the door.

"You will regret this, Agent Gibbs." She said menacingly from behind him. Gibbs turned and studied her.

"I doubt it, Mrs. Baird."

* * *

><p>When Gibbs got back to the squad room Vance was waiting for him.<p>

"Watched the interrogation of Kyle Baird. It was almost sad." He said shifting the toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other. "How'd it go with grandma?"

"She admitted to drugging them. Trying to protect her baby boy." Gibbs said sitting down.

"So that's the end of it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Gibbs grabbed his gun and locked the drawer. Both men started walking toward the elevator.

"DA will press charges, should be a slam dunk for them." Vance said.

Gibbs pushed the elevator button and they stood waiting in silence. "When are DiNozzo and McGee coming back?" Vance asked looking over at Gibbs.

"Ducky said McGee is going to come in tomorrow to get checked out and Tony will probably try to get clearance the next day." Gibbs stepped through the elevator doors as they opened and waited for Vance to step in.

Vance shook his head. "I have a little more work to do. Good night, Gibbs, and good work."

"Night, Leon." The elevator door slid shut.

* * *

><p>Tony was once again roused from sleep, this time by the sound of knocking on the door. Ducky had called to say he was on his way and that Gibbs was at the office. That had eased some of his anger, knowing that Gibbs had gone to the office because of the case. Ducky had let himself him and walked in the living room.<p>

"Ah hello Anthony." He said spotting Tony on the couch.

"Hey Ducky." Tony yawned.

"How are you tonight dear boy? I think they released you from the hospital a little early." He said as he sat his bag down on the couch and began to unpack a few items.

"It was only this morning, Ducky." Tony protested.

Hmm was all Ducky said as he listened to Tony's lungs for a few minutes. He hummed again taking the stethoscope off.

Both men were silent as Ducky checked his blood pressure. He nodded satisfactorily as he deflated the cuff and dropped it back in his bag. Turning back to Tony he smiled.

"Now, I wanted to get the blood pressure out of the way before I ask my next question."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Shoot."

"Jethro said you were, as he put it, moping."

Tony snorted. "Earlier it was sulking."

Ducky smiled and began putting away the last of his instruments. "I have some time Anthony, why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

Tony didn't say anything.

"It has something to do with Timothy?" Ducky guessed. Tony looked at him but still didn't speak.

"The two of you acted...strange...in the hospital. You can trust me, Anthony." He assured.

"I know I can trust you Ducky, I just don't know if you can help." Tony said quietly.

"You don't know till you ask. What's this about?"

"Tim…sees things differently than I do."

Ducky chuckled. "Well, that's not surprise, how is this different from usual?" Tony didn't laugh though and the serious expression on his face sobered the older doctor. Tony answered slowly.

"It's different because now I'm starting to question what I'd always taken for granted."

"What do you mean?" Ducky asked curiously.

"Ducky you know Gibbs better than anybody. He-he probably shows weaknesses to you, or you spot them, that no one else sees. I know he loves Abby and he and I are really close. He would do anything for Ziva, but I don't know how to describe his relationship with McGee other than boss and subordinate."

"Is this a concern of yours or Timothy's." Ducky asked gently.

"He was supposed to go to McGee's tonight." Tony said still not answering. "He just doesn't seem to… I mean he just assumed I'd come here and stay, but he let McGee go home."

Tim had his sister to go home with. Ducky reminded

"Yeah but-." Tony sighed. "Do you think Gibbs act differently with Tim than he does with me or Abby or Ziva?" He asked bluntly. Ducky raised his eyebrows.

"I think we all look at everyone differently." He said carefully.

"That's not…that's not what I mean. Damn it Ducky you know what I mean!"

"If you insist on being frank," Ducky said a little sternly, "then I suggest you say what is bothering you so we can solve the matter. Stop this beating about the bush."

Tony sighed and stared ahead.

"In a nutshell it comes down to this. Tim doesn't feel like he belongs in our little family." Tony looked over at Ducky. "I mean that's what we are right. We spend an obscene amount of time together to just be coworkers. We know how Gibbs feels about Abby and Ziva and me, but Tim…" Tony shook his head. "The thing is he wants it, he want to belong, but he won't admit it, even to himself. I think I know Gibbs pretty well too, but I just can't read him when it comes to Tim. And to be honest I never really tried before."

Ducky had been nodding to himself and waited for Tony to finish speaking before he spoke.

"Tony you are correct that I know Jethro very very well. Jethro is a man who will rarely take the first step. He doesn't like to crowd people, especially when he thinks they don't need him. People need to be needed, no matter who they are and Jethro is prey to that more than most people."

"Tim does need him Ducky." Tony said softly. "I don't know why Gibbs can't or won't see that."

"Jethro doesn't push himself on people, Tony. You know that as well as anyone." Ducky said gently.

"It's just going to be a cycle then, Ducky." Tony was so frustrated. "Tim's not going to reach out to Gibbs because he reminds him of his dad and Gibbs isn't going to reach out to Tim because he's…he's just Gibbs."

Ducky was thoughtful. "That must be very isolating for Timothy, to feel as though he is excluded."

Tony nodded. "I promised Tim I wouldn't tell. I'd like for him to tell Gibbs himself, but I'm not holding my breath waiting for that to happen. I guess my plan for now is to look for some kind of opening to nudge those two closer." He shrugged. "We'll see." Suddenly he looked worried. "You can't say anything to him, either of them." He said earnestly. "I actually talked to Ziva about it and now you and I'm not sure McGee would be thrilled about that."

Ducky smiled. "I assumed as much. The secret is safe with me." He tapped his chin. "I do agree it would be best if Timothy spoke his peace with Jethro. He would want to know."

"Tim won't." Tony said dejectedly.

"So what have you been attempting?" Ducky asked suddenly.

Tony frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The moping."

Tony smirked. "I honestly don't know what I hoped to accomplish. I think I want him to get so pissed at me he would make me tell him what I was mad about."

Ducky laughed. "It probably wouldn't take long for that plan to work. I have an alternate suggestion, however, if you wish for some advice."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for the reviews and alerts. They are wonderful and lift my spirit. :) Once again I am posting when I am really too tired to write anything so have a wonderful nightday wherever you are! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs was at his desk staring at his computer though he wasn't actually seeing what was on the screen. He was reflecting on the events of the last several days. It hadn't started out well. Dread gnawed at him during the search for his agents and when he'd seen the cold, limp, broken bodies of his agents lying on the floor of the cave he could hardly stomach the feeling of dread.

The situation improved, both men were both going to be fine, no long term damage and the case was quickly wrapped up. Things had gotten strange though, starting when Tony woke up and progressing from there.

When Gibbs got home that night after getting confessions out of the Bairds, Tony was already asleep. Gibbs only saw him a few minutes the next morning but he was the same as the night before. Apparently Ducky's visit didn't do anything for his attitude.

Tim was back at work that morning and spent much of his time trying to get Abby and even Ziva to stop fussing over him. Gibbs watched him carefully to make sure he didn't overdo it, but he seemed to be fine, typing away one handed. He was a little quiet, but Gibbs chalked that up to his near brush with death. He knew from experience how something like that could affect an agent. He set his mind to Ducky about it later.

Tony managed to convince Ducky to let him come back the day after McGee which Gibbs hoped would improve his disposition. It didn't. He barely spoke and worked quietly and diligently on his work for most of the morning making very little eye contact Gibbs.

Gibbs had also never seen Tony so…protective. He knew of course that Tony cared for Tim like a little brother but he usually showed it by teasing him. Today though, there was a glaring lack of joking going on around him.

Everyone seemed to be affected. Ducky was unusually quiet, declining his usual stories, observing with a keen eye. For two days Ziva shifted her almost imperceptible focus from Gibbs to McGee to Tony, then back around. They appeared to be uneasily watching each other like they had a secret but wouldn't talk about it.

Really when Gibbs thought about it, Tim was acting the most normal and even he seemed weary and edgy. He couldn't quite place his finger on the issue, it was nothing major or really even noticeable but still…it was driving him crazy.

* * *

><p>Ducky had suggested they take it slow and easy and wait for the perfect opportunity. Both men were stubborn and like to see the evidence. It would be much better if they could figure out the problem and solution themselves. Obviously with nudges from three different directions.<p>

This problem hadn't arisen overnight and would not be fixed overnight either. Ducky also reminded Tony that he had promised McGee he would keep this from Gibbs and he owed it to the younger man to keep that secret.

Tony wasn't sure he like that plan, but it was better than betraying Tim's trust or his own plan of making Gibbs angry. Angry Gibbs was never really a good idea. Still, Ducky's idea was much too passive for a DiNozzo. He had voiced his displeasure to Ducky on the morning of his physical and doctor had smiled as he reminded the younger man that he was in charge of clearing him for field duty and perhaps they should try his idea for a few days before they gave it up. Tony shook his head. The old man was much more devious and conniving than he was given credit for.

Ziva was also watching. She had talked to Tony briefly and he told her Ducky wanted to wait and see what would happen. She, like Tony, wanted to help Tim but Ducky's plan had the least likely hood of failure or an explosive confrontation. She was almost relieved, to see how much the situation preyed on Tony's mind. As much as she teased Tony, she knew Tim could not have had a better ally his is corner than their senior field agent. Tony would make this right if it was in his power to do so.

* * *

><p>By three in the afternoon Gibbs was annoyed with himself. He knew the silence in the bullpen should have made him happy. They were getting a lot done without him having to act like a grade school teacher, but instead he was frustrated.<p>

"Tony, with me." Tony froze, out of the corner of his eye he could see Tim stiffen slightly. Gibbs strode past his desk hitting the corner as he went. "Now DiNozzo!"

"On your six Boss." Tony said getting up slowly, mindful of his still healing ribs, and following Gibbs to the elevator, having a good idea what this discussion would be about.

Gibbs was already in the elevator and Tony stepped in right before the door closed. Gibbs only waited seconds before reaching over and flipping the switch to stop the elevator. He turned to face Tony.

"What's the problem?" He asked leaning back against the elevator walls.

"No problem Boss." Tony answered his face an emotionless mask. Gibbs frowned.

"Want to tell me what's going on out there? What's been going on with you for the past few days?"

"Just trying to catch up on my work." Tony said again, keeping his answers short.

"Tony you spend more time than anyone I've ever known trying to get out of paper work. Try again."

"I'm just kind of still tired."

"I'd buy that from McGee or Ziva, but you get louder the more tired and in pain you are."

Tony looked him in the eye seriously. "So if Ziva or McGee were acting like this you would pull them in here and interrogate them too."

Gibbs frowned and stepped closer. "You have been talking in riddles for the past three days and I want it to stop."

"It's not affecting my work and I haven't been insubordinate so…" Tony trailed off but didn't break eye contact.

Gibbs stared at him for a few more seconds before shaking his head and flipping the emergency switch back on. The elevator door opened immediately and Gibbs got out first, shaking his head. Although annoyed at his senior field agent he wasn't particularly worried. Tony would spill his guts when he was ready, he always did. It probably wouldn't be a week before he ended up in Gibbs basement. He could be patient.

* * *

><p>Two hours later though, Gibbs decided he couldn't be patient. Waiting was not something Leroy Jethro Gibbs did well. He wouldn't force Tony to tell him, but Ducky usually had some idea of what was going on with his team and he was always willing to help.<p>

The door to autopsy swished open. Gibbs looked around and spotted Ducky sitting at his desk working on some paper work. Jimmy wasn't around, which was just as well because Gibbs would just have to tell him to get lost.

"You got a minute to talk to me Duck?" He asked sitting on the edge of the desk. Ducky turned and smiled.

"Of course Jethro. I always have a moment for you, just let me finish this." He signed and filed a few more documents then took off his glasses and leaned back in his chair. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

"What's going on with my team?" Gibbs asked point blank. Surprise and an emotion Gibbs couldn't identify flickered through the doctors eyes briefly. He nodded thoughtfully.

"What do you mean exactly? They are working I assume?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs leaned against the desk. "They're working but…"

"But what?" Ducky prompted.

"Tony's mad at me about something." He threw his hands up slightly. "McGee's quiet, Ziva's just watching everybody and you," he focused on the man sitting at his desk and his eyes narrowed, "I have a feeling you're in on it too, or at least know what this is about. So I want to know the secret, what is happening, or has happened, or is going to happen, cause I know you know." He finished frustrated.

Ducky took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "It seems to me that your problem lies with your three agents. Why don't you ask the people with whom the problems originated?" Gibbs frowned.

"I tried that, Tony's talking in circles. Now I'm asking you."

"Jethro, it doesn't sound like you've done your due diligence." Ducky scolded gently. "You have three agents who are giving you problems. This arose after events involving two of your agents. And yet, as of this moment, you've only talked to one before giving up and coming down here. I suggest you finish with the primary witnesses before you start interrogating those who've only heard scuttlebutt." With that he turned back to his work. Gibbs stared at him.

"This isn't like you Ducky." He said quietly. Ducky didn't say anything. "I come to you for answers when I can figure things out." Ducky could hear the frustration in his voice and felt twinge of guilt for being so deliberately elusive. He looked at his old friend compassionately.

"And I'm usually happy to give them Jethro, you know that, but, first of all, I've made a promise and second, I think it would be better for you and your team if you were able to figure out the problem for yourself. I will tell you this. You are very focused on Tony's actions and attitude when maybe another of your agents should be the subject of your scrutiny."

Gibbs brow furrowed in confusion. He stared at the ME until it was clear he was done talking. Gibbs sighed as he pushed himself off the desk.

"Thanks Duck." He said sarcastically as he left.

"You're very welcome." Ducky answered cheerily.

Gibbs got off the elevator upstairs and just stood for a moment thinking. He felt like he should know what was going on. Everyone certainly seemed to expect him to know what was going on. Tony had looked ready to burst earlier he thought, it probably wouldn't take him five minutes of staring in the elevator to get him to talk. It would probably take even less time for McGee to get it off his chest and Ducky did say in no uncertain terms that the real problem wasn't Tony.

He walked into the bullpen and sat down still trying to decide what he needed to do and the best way to go about it when his phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs." He flipped his phone open as he sat down.

"Agent Gibbs." Came a smooth voice over the phone. "I'm glad I got a hold of you. I considered calling your director or the DA but since this whole mess started with your people, I settled upon you. Can we talk?"

"Maybe. Depends on what you wanna talk about."

"Josie Baird."

Gibbs frowned. He looked up at McGee typing and snapped his fingers to get his attention. When McGee looked up he signaled him to start a trace.

"What about her?" He asked into the phone.

"It's been brought to my attention that a misunderstanding has found herself in a disagreement with NCIS."

"Wasn't a misunderstanding." At this point Tony and Ziva were watching intently trying to draw clues from the one sided conversation they were hearing.

"Hmmm." He sounded skeptical, then tsked. "I'd rather not get involved. It would be best if you just forgot this…incident and let her go. Are you following me?"

"No, not exactly. Do you want to explain?"

"Things could get ugly Agent Gibbs. Why don't you just make this easy on yourself and forget all about this?"

"I don't think I can do that." He glanced over at McGee who was still typing. He was a little slower than usual since he only had one arm to use, but McGee with arm was just as fast as most agents with two.

The voice on the phone sighed. "I hoped you wouldn't take that route but since you have I can only hope you turn from it quickly. Now," he continued in a business-like tone. "Your phone trace should be done soon. I'll call you again after you finish running the slug. I hope that whoever is assigned the case after you will be more cooperative. I don't want to have to resort to violence."

McGee's brow furrowed in confusion as the trace finished. "Boss, he's-."

Gibbs stared at him, not really focusing because only one word stuck out. "What slug?"

Suddenly glass filled the air as the window outside the bullpen shattered!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been almost two weeks since I updated. I had a friend coming over so I was cleaning, then I didn't feel like writing, then my friend was here so…<strong>

**This was harder to write because I prefer dialog to move the story along and most of this chapter wasn't. On a side note this is the action I was talking about two chapters ago. Lol, I always write more than I intend. :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews, and story alerts, and favorite alerts and just reading in general. I really appreciate it. Everyone, have a great week! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Haven't got a chance to reply to all reviews yet (and then the site went screwy). I will but maybe not this weekend. However, you have my sincerest thanks for all your kind words! :)**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 15!**

* * *

><p>Tim hit the floor when the glass shattered. Pain shot through his arm and chest causing him to groan.<p>

There was commotion all around him. The alarm from the shattered window blaring, people screaming and running, Gibbs on the phone ordering a lockdown. He was surprised that with all the noise that he could still make out the sound of someone moaning to his left.

McGee winced when he thought of Tony hitting the floor with his bad ribs. He propped himself up on his good elbow and looked around his desk. Ziva was now kneeling by Tony helping him slowly sit up.

McGee jumped when he felt a hand wrap around his arm.

"Hey, take it easy." He looked up to find Gibbs' worried face above him. The pressure around his good arm increased as Gibbs gently helped him up and into his chair. "You ok?" He asked studying him.

The pain had receded to a dull throb so McGee nodded. "Yeah Boss, I think so."

Gibbs nodded and looked over his shoulder. "You ok, DiNozzo?"

Tony, now sitting in his chair, was pale and trembling. Ziva's hand on his bicep, supporting him, was probably the only thing keeping him from keeling over. He looked ill, but managed to nod his head slightly. Ziva looked up at Gibbs and he shook his head reaching over to dial autopsy from McGee's phone.

"What the hell just happened?" Vance yelled from the top landing of the stairs.

"Shooter. I called for a lock down." Gibbs answered simply looking up before turning his attention back to the phone. "Hey Ducky, got two customers for you. Uh-huh. We'll bring 'em down." Vance had practically run down stairs and was now standing right in front of the broken window, staring and shaking his head. He grabbed two passing agent.

"The Yard is on lock-down. Find out what happened to this guy. I want him." Vance ordered. They nodded. Vance turned to survey the scene in the bullpen.

"Anybody hit?"

"No fresh injuries." Ziva reported. She pointed to the bullet hole in the wall. "There is where it ended up."

Gibbs grabbed an evidence jar and pulled out his knife. The bullet made a metallic clink as it landed in the jar. He narrowed his eyes before screwing the cap on and putting it in his pocket.

"I can drop this off to Abby after we get these two to Ducky. Leon how about a hand? I'll explain on the way down."

Vance nodded and supported one side of Tony while Ziva got the other.

"Are you gonna tell me now why there's a bullet hole in the front of my building?" Vance asked once they were in the elevator.

"Got a call, the guy wanted Josie Baird to be released and the whole thing forgotten, all charges against her dropped. Didn't seem surprised when I said no, obviously he was prepared for that reaction. He knew we were tracing the call too."

"Do you think he was trying to hit someone?" Ziva asked quietly.

"No." Gibbs succinctly recounted the brief conversation with the man. "He just wanted to introduce himself, make a point, hopes we'll cooperate in the future."

"How did he get on the Navy Yard with a high powered rifle?" Vance demanded

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Gibbs felt McGee beside him trembling slightly. Glancing over discreetly he observed how pale the younger man's face was before shifting his gaze to his senior agent. Tony was leaning heavily against the elevator wall, his eyes glazed over and his breathing shallow. Gibbs felt anger and a familiar paternal feeling well up inside of him. He kept it at bay, but let it build, knowing that anger would help motivate him later. The group exited the elevator and the door to autopsy swished open.

Ducky glanced up from his work and frowned as he called over his shoulder.

"Mr. Palmer, come help me clean off these tables and bring a box." Jimmy stuck his head in before disappearing for a moment and returning with a plastic mail bin.

"My apologies gentlemen." Ducky said quickly moving item from two of the tables into the bin Jimmy placed at the end of the table. "We were doing inventory. I didn't realize we would be needing the extra space. What on earth happened?"

"You did not hear the alarm?" Ziva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No we didn't." He frowned and it only deepened as the situation was explained. Vance, Ziva and Jimmy got Tony up and lying down on one of the tables and Gibbs and Ducky helped McGee sit on the other. Ducky excused himself briefly to get his bag.

"Boss I really need to be upstairs running his phone to see if I can trace." He protested.

"You need to stay here McGee. There'll be time for that. Abby's gonna run the bullet first." Gibbs said overruling him.

"Agents are out looking for the SOB now." Vance assured.

"Are you expecting to find him Director?" Ducky asked entering the room again and sitting down his bag.

"Not really. He got into the Navy Yard with a high powered rifle. I'm betting he had a plan to get back out." He glanced at Gibbs. "Especially if this was only a warning. I just want all my bases covered. Don't need anyone saying I'm not even trying." He finished somewhat bitterly.

Gibbs grunted. "I'm going to Abby's lab but I'll be right back Ducky." Ducky nodded not looking up.

"Take your time, I doubt these two will go anywhere."

"They'd better not try." Gibbs said leaving.

"Ok," Vance sighed heavily, "I'll go run damage control upstairs." Ducky shot him a sympatric look as he walked out.

Gibbs got to Abby's door and was not surprised to find it locked. He slapped his open palm against the metal a couple of times.

"Abby! Abby, open up. Ab-."

Suddenly the door was yanked open and a black streak flew into his arms knocking him back a couple of feet.

"Gibbs! Oh my gosh, are you ok? What happened! All the sirens were blaring."

He held her for a few moments before prying her off and leading her back into the lab. She started talking again, at her usual rate whenever she was stressed or agitated.

"I knew this wasn't a drill, Gibbs, because I'm friends with the lady who coordinates the drills and she always lets me know when they're going to be so I know not to panic and so I don't have to actually quit working when I hear the sirens. But she didn't say anything this time so I knew it wasn't-."

"No Abby, it wasn't a drill." Gibbs interrupted. He pulled the glass jar out of his pocket and held it up.

"There was a very real bullet shot through the window upstairs."

"Oh my gosh! Was anybody hurt? Not McGee! Or Tony, or oh Ziva. Who Gibbs? Who was hurt? I will hunt them down and-."

"Abby! No one was hurt." He took her by the shoulders and led her to her chair. "No one was hurt but I need you to run that bullet as fast as you can."

She paused for a moment before vigorously nodding her head.

"Oh I will be fast Gibbs. You'll have it in no time!"

Gibbs took a seat, determined to stay with Abby a few more minutes to make sure she was fine and to give Ducky some time with Tony and McGee. Moments later an agent came in carrying an evidence bag.

"Abby-." He started. Abby held up her finger in a wait sign.

"You're going to have to wait JJ this is priority one." She said not looking up.

The agent glanced nervously at Gibbs before focusing back on the goth. "Abby this is from the Director; he said to bring it to you right away." He extended the package again and this time Gibbs could see there was a cell phone in it.

"Burn phone." He commented.

"Yes sir. Found on top of one of the buildings. Perfect shot into the building." He looked at Gibbs again.

Gibbs took the phone and studied it.

"Made the call and dropped it." Gibbs mused.

"Looks like." JJ said. "Director wanted anything you could get from it, Abby."

"I'll get this bullet running and then get on that." She promised.

JJ nodded and left. Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the temple, then headed back to autopsy.

Tony was laying on one of the autopsy tables with his eyes closed. Tim was sitting on the other one, looking exhausted.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs frowned looking around.

"She went upstairs to see if she could do anything." McGee said. Gibbs grunted and turned to Ducky.

"What's the damage?"

"Well Anthony aggravated his ribs. I think it would be best if he went home."

"I'm not leaving." Tony said without opening his eyes or moving.

Ducky clicked his tongue. "And Timothy jolted his arm, and shoulder. I also think it would be best if he took it easy at home today."

"If Tony gets to stay I'm staying too." Tim protested. "I'm not even really hurt."

"Oh yes?" Ducky lightly touched Tim's arm drawing a hiss of pain.

"McGee I picked you up off the floor." Gibbs said rolling his eyes. He tapped Tony lightly on the forehead, just enough to get his attention, his eyes opened to slits. "Ducky is in charge of you two today. I don't want to hear any complaints." Tony nodded slightly, blinking heavily.

"Any news, Jethro?" Ducky asked putting away his things.

"Abby's running the bullet. They found a burn phone on the roof. Mostly likely the one he called me on."

"Hmm, I see. He certainly didn't waste any time getting rid of anything that could be traced to him." Ducky said thoughtfully.

"He left a bullet here, Ducky. Those are pretty traceable."

"Hmm…" Ducky didn't look convinced.

"What are you thinking? Is it too early to profile this guy?"

"A full profile? Yes, too early, but a little glimpse of himself…" Ducky trailed off thinking.

The ME had the full attention of the room. Even Tony had opened his eyes fully to focus.

"You said he suggested you run the bullet." Ducky clarified. Gibbs nodded. "He was proud of it, as though that bullet would speak for itself. I won't be surprised if this is his calling card or at least something by which he is recognized."

"You think he's a professional." Tony asked quietly.

"Well as the director said. He gained access to the Navy Yard in a post 9/11 world, with a sniper rifle. I doubt very seriously he is an amateur." Ducky smiled grimly. "Now the question I would really like the answer too is…"

When Gibbs looked expectant Ducky finished. "Are you going to let her go?"

Now it was Gibbs' turn for a humorless smile.

"I want to see what we're dealing with first."

"Be careful what you wish for Jethro. If this lady means anything to him, and today was any indication of his skill and determination, he will not likely be an enjoyable partner to spar with."

"Yeah well, neither am I."

The doors to autopsy swished opened again and Ziva strode in. "There is nothing else upstairs to help us." She said the frustration evident in her voice.

Gibbs nodded his head toward the door. "Go pay a visit to Josie Baird. Find out who the hell she called." Ziva gave a curt nod and turned on her heels to leave.

"Hey." Gibbs stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Be careful."

She nodded again and left.

"What do you want me to do, Boss?" McGee asked. Gibbs phone started ringing and he flipped it open as he answered.

"You do whatever Ducky says. Neither of you are any good, if your hurt. Yeah. Gibbs."

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby yelled into the phone. "You have to see this!"

"I'm on my way Abby."

A few minutes later Gibbs walked into the lab to find Abby bouncing up and down excitedly. It was times like these she reminded him of a puppy.

"What ya got for me Abby?"

"Ok Gibbs, I haven't had a change to run the phone yet but the bullet….wow!"

Gibbs had rarely seen the forensic scientist speechless, she usually expressed her awe with a constant barrage of fact and observations, but all she was doing now was shaking her head.

"Wow, what Abby?"

"Gibbs! There are more flags attached to this bullet than there are at the Olympics. I mean…everybody is looking for this guy, just waiting for him to show up on the radar."

"CIA? FBI?"

"It would almost be easier for me to tell you who isn't trying to find him." Abby retorted.

"If that's what it takes to get the information from you." Gibbs said dryly raising his eyebrow.

Abby cleared her throat. "Ok, moving on. Thirteen countries, 21 different groups, CIA, FBI, even Mossad's involved and actively looking for him."

"Who is he?" Gibbs asked his brow knitting together in frustration.

"Don't know, it's all blocked." She said shrugging helplessly. "All I can see are the different agencies that want him." She turned back to her screen. "This guy is serious. The director is going to be dealing with a diplomatic nightmare probably," she looked at her clock, "starting now and then that super slimy Sec Nav will jump in and Kort is probably going to show up and maybe Fornell who actually isn't bad at all, and boy Gibbs, you are in for a lot of fun." She spun around and threw her arms around Gibbs.

"You're gonna need this." She said her voice muffled into his shoulder.

Gibbs smiled and hugged her back, untangling himself when his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs." The voice sounded almost chipper, as if talking to an old friend. "I hope now you'll be a little more receptive to my offer."

* * *

><p><strong>Not a fan of the Sec Nav so I am letting Abby rag on him for me because that's what passive aggressive people do... :)<strong>

**Thanks everyone so much for reading. Your kind reviews absolutely make my day.**


	16. Chapter 16

"What offer?" Gibbs growled. "An offer requires a trade. From what you said before I'm not getting anything. We're doing all the giving." He glanced over at Abby, who was watching, her eyes wide as saucers. He signaled her to run a trace. She started typing, her hands flying over the keyboard.

"My offer is next time I won't put a bullet through one of your agents' hearts." He said lightly. "Or do you prefer head shots?"

Gibbs nostrils flared in anger. "Who are you?"

"CIA is on their way now, they'll fill you in. I hate to toot my own horn, it feels so much like bragging. I know how you hate to deal with other agencies though, so why don't you comply with my request and we be done with it?"

"No."

"Very well, I'll wait until your director orders it." His voice suddenly grew cold. "Much like yourself, Agent Gibbs, I am not a patient man. I am not someone to be trifled, people fear me as well they should. That is all you need to know and all any of the alphabet agencies will be able to tell you. Last time I gave you a freebee, but you won't be able to trace this call."

The phone clicked in Gibbs' ear. He looked at Abby who she shook her head sadly. "I only needed a few more seconds."

"It's ok Abs," He sighed kissing her cheek, "I don't think this guy is going to be found until he wants to be found."

Just as he put his phone into his pocket it started ringing again. His temper was already frayed and he snapped into the phone.

"Gibbs!"

"It's Vance." Came an equally annoyed reply. "I want to see you in my office." Gibbs sighed again quietly and turned toward the elevator while Abby looked on sympathetically.

Going right through to Vance's office, this time, Gibbs received no protest from the secretary. He happened to glance at her as he passed and noticed how her hands were trembling slightly on the keyboard. She gave a nod and spoke quietly.

"The director is expecting you." Gibbs offered her a small smile in return and opened the door.

Vance was hanging up the phone as he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"We need to talk Gibbs." He said abruptly. His phone started to ring again and he swiftly unplugged it.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "Oh that can't be a good."

"I've had calls from Brazil, Mali, Sri Lanka, every corner. Apparently we've got a hit man targeting us." Vance said cutting right to the chase. Gibbs nodded.

"Abby ran the bullet. No name, but whoever this guys is, he's wanted by a whole lot of people, probably all the ones you talked to and more." Gibbs said sitting down.

"Perfect." He sighed placing his head in his hands, but then looked up. "Director David called me. Said he'd be on the first plane out of Israel." Gibbs frowned.

"We don't need him here."

"That's what I told him. He's reluctantly agreed to stay away, but that won't last long if we don't catch this guy quick. What else do we know about him?"

"He called me right before you did and said the CIA was headed over and they would fill us in, that's all I know Leon." Gibbs informed

The door opened and Vance's secretary stuck her head in.

"CIA Agent Cameron Shelby is here to see you, Director."

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Vance muttered rubbing his temples. "Show him in." As Vance stood up, a perfectly ordinary, middle aged man casually walked in holding brief case.

"Good day, gentleman." He greeted.

"Hardly good." Vance grumbled sticking out his hand.

"That depends on how you look at it. Yes, there is a bullet hole in your building, but we do have a lead on one of the deadliest hit men of our time." He turned. "You must be Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs studied him. "Usually Trent Kort is our liaison."

"Agent Kort is…indisposed." Shelby gave a tolerable smile that didn't reach his eyes. "If I may, what did you do to provoke our…mutual interest?"

"We have something he wants." Gibbs answered shortly. Shelby frowned.

"What?"

"A woman we have in custody." Vance said watching him closely. "Josie Baird. He said he wanted her released. Do you know why that would be?" Shelby's frown deepened, his eyes flitting as if searching the corners of his mind.

"I have no idea, I was unaware he had any personal ties. I guess she could be a professional interest, but why…" He trailed off thinking.

Gibbs snorted. "She's a grandmother. We have her in custody for helping drugging my agents and dumping them down a mine shaft to protect her grandson."

Shelby's eyebrows lifted. "Hmmm, well, I never rule anyone out, Gibbs."

"He also said you could tell us about him." Vance's eyes narrowed. "So tell."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. The CIA will be taking the case over." He said deftly.

Vance frowned. "How does the CIA figure that? Last time I checked this happened on the Navy Yard, my Navy Yard. Isn't that how you remember it, Gibbs?"

"That's exactly how it happened, Leon."

"It's not your call, Director." Shelby argued. This call will be made by someone much higher up than you or I."

As if on cue Vance's secretary stuck her head into the office again..

"Sir, the Secretary of the Navy is on line 1."

Vance cursed when he realized he hadn't plugged his phone back up. He picked up the receiver and apologized for being unreachable before listening quietly for a few moments. He didn't look up until he placed the phone back on its cradle but when he did, Gibbs would have sworn he saw a gleam in his eye.

"We'll be keeping the case for the time being, Agent Shelby." Vance said smoothly, the smallest of smirks on his face. "Your director has agreed, albeit reluctantly."

Shelby mouth hung open. He opened and closed it a few times before speaking.

"Director Vance-."

"Thank you for your time." Vance interrupted.

Shelby strode over and put his hands on the desk leaning forward.

"This guy is very very dangerous. He's responsible for dozens of hits around the world. The best security teams in the world haven't been able to stop him. You're one of the smaller agencies and with limited resources." He paused and shifted back to include Gibbs in his line of sight. "Frankly you don't stand a chance in hell."

"Agent Shelby, that's how it is. Now the only question for you to answer is, will the CIA help us or hinder us? Are we going to get in a pissing match for bragging rights or are we going to work together to stop this SOB?"

Shelby stared at him for a few minutes emotion flitting across his face. He sighed and motioned them over to the table. Putting his briefcase down, he unlatched it and pulled out a thin folder and set it on the table. Next he took out half a dozen thick folders. He stepped back and gestured to the smaller one.

"This is what we have on him."

"That's it?" Vance asked raising an eyebrow. "What about the other files?"

"Those are his kills, well some of them." He continued more softly. "The ones we can prove." Shelby paused again. "These documents are not classified at a high level, but it is very important this information doesn't get out. Are we clear?"

At Gibbs' and Vance's nod, he slid them each a folder. "Go ahead and look through them."

They spent half an hour in silence poring over the case files of high ranking dignitaries, political figures, world leaders.

"None of these are attempted assassinations." Vance mused.

"Nope, he's good." Shelby leaned back in his chair. "Gets in does his job, gets out quickly."

"Who is he?" Gibbs asked having gone through countless documents and finding no hint of an identity.

"I told you that's all we have." Shelby insisted. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know this is the official version, what's the scuttlebutt?" He asked impatiently, throwing the folder he just finished down. Shelby sighed deeply.

"There are theories, the two most likely are former military using his training to pull this stuff off or former government agent who found gun for hire more profitable, more exciting, who know."

"A mercenary." Vance muttered disdainfully.

"Hmmm, no mercenaries are more bang. This guy is smooth, almost sophisticated. He doesn't blow a hole through your front door-. Well usually doesn't." He amended at a look from Vance. "He fakes a press pass or goes through your duct work, walks though your front door with a fake ID. His kills are never messy. One bullet, clean. We've seen some poisoning that we suspect are his, but can prove."

"Who trained him?" Gibbs asked. Shelby shook his head again.

"No way to know, we don't even know his nationality or what he looks like."

"Sounds American on the phone, no distinct accent or dialect." Gibbs offered. Shelby nodded.

"Well, that's more than we had."

"So you really have nothing," Vance clarified.

"He Is A Ghost!" Shelby stood up abruptly, almost shouting. "Did you not believe me when I said he was good? He is the best you will ever see in your lifetime."

Gibbs studied him. "This seems like more than a job to you. Personal?"

"None of your business." He snapped then stabbed his finger at the files. "Right now, he is your only concern. Responsible for 40 different assassinations that we know of. The Saudi government has a million dollar prize on his head. We aren't for sure but it's rumored that the North Korean government has a hit out on him too. We have searched the world and no one knows more than this." Shelby finished looking a little haunted. The three men sat for a few moments in silence before Vance cleared his throat.

"Agent Shelby, you're welcome to work here for this investigation, but my people will need access to the information you have." Shelby paused.

"I'll go back to my office and see what I can swing."

"We also need any information on Josie Baird." Gibbs interjected. "We find out who she is, why she's important to him, then we have the edge."

Shelby nodded mutely and began gathering up the folders to put back in his brief case. With his hand on the door he turned back.

"This is not about bragging rights to some of us, Director Vance."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it has gotten so long between my postings. I was going to try to get several chapters ahead, but that really didn't happen. **

**This chapter was also hard for me to write considering I like Gibbs/Vance exchanges almost as much as I like having teeth pulled. They are almost painful to me on the show, still I guess they have to happen. I wanted to put some Tim/Tony in this chapter too, but then honestly it would have taken me even longer to post and I think it has almost been two weeks already.**

**So Happy Friday and thanks to those who are reading!**

**p.s. I'm also going to blame the site for acting crazy and trying to sabotage my attempt to post. I had to log in no less than 8 times to post this morning, that's why the formatting might look a little strange, I did some of my final editing in Word.**


	17. Chapter 17

**End of weekend. :) Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**As always, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. Blessing and hugs to all!**

* * *

><p>"Ducky, seriously, how long do we have to stay here?" Tony complained. Thanks to some pain killers Ducky had administered, he felt much better, but he and McGee were beginning to get bored watching Jimmy and Ducky work while they had nothing to do.<p>

"Anthony, surely you haven't forgotten Jethro's order that you belong to me today." Ducky reminded, grinning slightly as he spoke.

"Yeah, but if you let us go back to work, we could get this thing solved and Gibbs would might let us go home and recuperate." McGee chimed in.

"Nice." Tony mouthed. McGee nodded.

Ducky chucked. "I assume the painkillers I gave you are going into effect."

"Yup," Tony replied, "I feel one hundred and ten percent better."

Ducky turned from his work. "If you wish you may go work quietly at your desks, no reason for you to be sitting down here. However," he admonished, "no strenuous activity, no field work until I say so and that will definitely not be this week."

"Of course not." Tony said quickly while Tim nodded. Seconds later the doors of autopsy swished open and they were gone.

"Oh, Jethro has his hands full with those two." Ducky mumbled watching them go.

"What was that Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh nothing, Mr. Palmer. Now, what's say we get back to inventory?"

* * *

><p>When Gibbs got back to the squad room, he met Ziva getting off the elevator, looking extremely annoyed.<p>

"What did she say?" Gibbs asked already knowing the answer.

"Nothing and I couldn't force her there." She said exasperated. Gibbs smirked. "She said she called her lawyer on the phone and she didn't have any idea who would be shooting into a federal building. She was obviously lying." Ziva finished shortly.

"See if you can trace the call." Gibbs said going to his desk to pick up his ringing phone. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Hey Gibbs, it's Abby. I got the results back on the phone."_ She said, the normal perkiness absent from her voice.

"I'll be down there in-."

"_Ummm-."_

"What?"

"_You-you don't have to come down, it's nothing spectacular. It's just a run-of-the-mill burn phone. He could have bought it a thousand places and it's impossible to trace. There are no finger prints, nothing distinctive. Sorry."_ She said regretfully.

"That's fine, Abby." He sighed. "Ziva's tracing the phone Mrs. Baird called. She'll send you the results so you can check them."

Unfortunately Ziva's trace revealed much the same story. Burn phone, which hadn't been used enough to pin a trace on. She had just sent information to Abby for her to double check and see if the Goth could find anything else when she looked up to see McGee and Tony walking from the elevators. They rounded the corner before Gibbs noticed them. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you two doing up here?"

"Ducky said we could work at our desks as long as we didn't push it." Tony said, a little uneasy under Gibbs' scrutiny. After a moment, Gibbs turned back to his computer without saying anything.

"What did Abby find out about the bullet?" McGee asked sitting down.

"Hitman with kills all over the globe." Gibbs answered without looking up. "The bullet was flagged so, we're working with the CIA-."

"Oh boy, the CIA." Tony said sarcastically. "They're probably using us for bait to lure this guy out and then…sorry, Boss." He apologized upon receiving a glare from the older man. Gibbs started a few more seconds before continuing.

"CIA's working on getting the files released to us. When we get them we'll be going over them with a fine toothed comb to get a handle on this guy. Until then find me everything you can about Josie Baird. Why does this guy would want her?"

Gibbs' cell phone started making a strange noise. He glared at it until it stopped, then picked it up. He opened it, shut it and then held the device out toward McGee.

"Text message, McGee, get it."

McGee grabbed the phone and opened it one-handed.

"Texts are actually really easy to open, Boss. All you have to do is-." He cut himself off when Gibbs stood up menacingly. "I'll just open it and hand the phone to you." He finished quickly pulling up the message and giving the phone back to Gibbs.

_Something unpleasant will happen every 2 hours until she is released. More instructions will follow._

"What does it say?" Ziva asked.

"We have two hours to let her go." Gibbs read.

"Or what?" McGee asked.

"There won't be an "or what"." He growled picking up his phone and dialing. "I want to know who he is in two hours."

"We need those files now!" Gibbs suddenly barked into the phone. "We have two hours before he tries something again and I want to know more about him than he likes to make cryptic phone calls and spring old ladies from jail."

"_They're on their way, Gibbs."_ Came Agent Shelby's the terse reply. "_Hard copies should be in your evidence garage any minute."_

Gibbs slammed the phone down without answering.

"Evidence garage, Ziva." He said curtly, walking out to the bullpen. She hurried to follow.

"Wow, he's in bad mood." McGee commented. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, dead ends, no leads, mysterious killers and rambling agents do that to him."

"I wasn't rambling, Tony." McGee defended.

"You were trying to teach Gibbs to open a text message." Tony grinned. "Will you never learn?"

He chuckled when McGee turned back to his computer grumbling. He was hoping Gibbs would be gone long enough that he and Tony could find something to dampen the anger that was heavy in the air and pacify the source of that anger. No such luck. Gibbs and Ziva quickly reappeared with one box apiece.

"That's it?" McGee asked frowning.

"Yes." Ziva said shaking her head as she divided the files among the agents.

"We don't have time to go through much more." Gibbs reminded.

"What did they find on Mrs. Baird?" Tony asked.

"Just basic stuff." Gibbs said holding up a thin folder.

"Gibbs!" Hearing his name from above caused him to look up to see Vance leaning against the rail overlooking their area. "I need to see you." Vance said beckoning. Gibbs headed up the stairs, leaving his three agents pouring though files that detailed flawless hits from around the world and yet without even a hint of an identity.

* * *

><p>Tony glanced over at McGee who looked a little pale. His own pain medicine hadn't worn off so he couldn't imagine McGee's would have had a chance to either. Still he looked slightly sick…<p>

"You ok, Probie?" He asked sincerely.

McGee looked at him.

"Tony, we have engaged a world class assassin." He said quietly. Tony forced a smile.

"Chill out, McPanic. What are you worried about, we work with a world class assassin." He ignored the glare Ziva sent him.

McGee shook his head. Tony could tell the younger man was overwhelmed. He knew that the two of them processed things differently. When Tony was looking for information, he shifted through and only retained what was pertaining to the case. Tim however, kept it all. His mind saved it so he could access it in the future, like a computer. After cramming it with information and trying to find the slightest connection in their limited time frame, he figured Tim was on information overload. Tony walked to his desk and plopped down on the corner.

"McGee, you've gotta calm down." He said reaching out to put his hand on his partner's shoulder to ground him. "We'll find him; nobody can be a ghost forever."

"Mmmm, that's not true. I mean there are murders that are still unsolved, even to this day. In the 50's-."

"Ok, I'm not going to sit here and listen to the history of unsolved murders." Tony said getting up, while Ziva chuckled.

"Tony," McGee argued, standing up to follow him, "you have been looking at the same information I have. This guy is suspected of killing dozens of people leaving no physical evidence."

"So what?" Tony shrugged.

"So what? These aren't just people." Tim said now pacing and Tony could tell he was just getting worked up. "These are some of the mostly highly guarded people in the world and he got to them like it was nothing."

"He is very good." Ziva said almost admiringly, still studying a profile.

"Not helping Ziva." Tony shot over.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Not much." Tony said, going back to sit down. "McGee was just in the middle of a panic attack." McGee glared at him.

"He shot through the window, Tony. I don't think it's wrong to be…concerned."

"Concerned? You were totally freaking out." Tony smirked. McGee started to argue before a headslap cut him off.

"You'll be fine, McGee." Gibbs said, going to his desk to pick up a folder.

"That's what I told him, Boss." Tony chimed in.

"As long as we can catch him in two hours." Gibbs added. "Find out what you can on Mrs. Baird, McGee." Gibbs said dropping the folder on McGee's desk and turning to leave the bullpen again.

"I thought the CIA said they didn't have anything on her?" McGee called out after him.

"They did. I want what you can find." Gibbs answered. McGee frowned and slowly headed back to his seat.

"Translation," Tony said interrupting his thoughts, "he trusts you more, with one arm tied behind your back, than a team of CIA agents"

"I wouldn't trust the CIA as far as I could throw them with a ten-foot pole." Ziva said decidedly.

Tony stared at her, mouth open. Tim smiled weakly.

"That's two different saying, Ziva." He corrected. "You don't trust them as far as you could throw them and you wouldn't touch them with a ten-foot pole."

"Ahh."

"We have got to get her an idiom dictionary." Tony commented looking at McGee. "And people think immersion is the best way to learn." He muttered.

McGee turned back to his work, but smiled when he saw a paper wad, out of the corner of his eye, whizzing in Tony's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was hard to upload. The site seemed determined to make it as difficult as possible.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I hope to post again soon, but my sister is coming in this week so who knows. I have the next several chapters outlined so now I just have to fill in space and edit. (Which actually takes longer for me than anything. I probably have 4 drafts of each chapter.)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**P.S. the site has been giving me fits trying to login and upload, so**


	18. Chapter 18

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked, appearing silently around the corner and heading to his desk. He looked around at his agents.

"I've been looking through the financials and the Baird house was almost repossessed four years ago." Tim started. "Mrs. Baird was years behind on back taxes for the land."

"Let me guess, it was miraculously paid off?" Gibbs askednwith a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much. She also came up with the cash for an operation she had needed for over a year."

"So he's been taking care of her for a while." Gibbs mused.

Any more information was cut short by Vance's arrival in the bullpen.

"The transport with Baird is on the way like you requested." He said stopping in the middle of the desks. "Just passed through the gate so it should be here soon."

"Which Baird?" Tony asked.

"Which Baird? The one who is the cause of that hole through the window!" Gibbs snapped causing Tony to clam up.

"No shooter?" Tim asked leaning out to catch the director's eyes. Vance shook his head.

"No, no sign of him anywhere. He could have walked off base for all we know."

"He's here." Gibbs said decidedly. "He has a job to finish."

There was a moment of silence as the implications of that sank in.

"What do you want us to do?" Ziva asked quietly.

"We have 45 minutes." Gibbs said intensely staring out the window, as though he could will it to give up what is saw. "Keep looking for clues about his identity."

Tony and Gibbs' phone started ringing at the same time. Gibbs snatched his phone off his desk before it could ring again.

"Gibbs."

"_Gibbs, its Agent Shelby. I'm heading over. I want to get your team to a safe house before this guy takes a go at you again."_

Gibbs chuckled. "Ask around Shelby. I don't hide in safe houses."

"_We'll talk about it. I'm coming over."_

"You can come, but I'm not leaving." Gibbs looked up as Tony signaled to him that Mrs. Baird had arrived and was waiting in interrogation.

"_Gibbs-." _

"Got to go." Gibbs said cutting him off. "I'm late for an appointment."

* * *

><p>Gibbs opened the door of interrogation room and internally shook his head. He still found it hard to believe this tiny grandmother was causing his team so much trouble. He schooled his features to be perfectly neutral before sitting down across from the woman.<p>

Normally Gibbs' favorite style of interrogation was intimidation and uncomfortable silence, but today he didn't have that luxury of time.

"Who is he?" He asked. She stared back at him with a poker face that could have rivaled even Gibbs.

"Who?"

"Don't play with me. You know who. Why you? What do you mean to him? He an old boyfriend?"

She smiled coyly. "He is very dangerous and you need to do what he says. When are you going to let us leave?"

"Us?"

"Me… and Kyle."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "I didn't hear anything about Kyle."

Her smile flickered. "You-you're trying to trick me. It won't work. Kyle and I will both be leaving." Gibbs shook his head.

"He didn't ask for Kyle."

"I-I don't believe you." Her voice an octave higher than it had been. Gibbs pulled out his phone and pulled up the right screen before he held it out to her.

"I have the text message he sent me, I don't see anything about anyone other than you."

She studied it and Gibbs could see the emotion flitting across her face.

"That doesn't prove anything." She finally said, the unease evident in her voice.

Gibbs frowned, feigning confusion. "It says she, not both. You want to call him and try and work this out?

She frowned, but her eyes shifted around nervously. "I'm not saying anything else."

"Suit yourself." He stood up to leave before pausing. "Mrs. Baird, we can help you if you'll help us. But," Gibbs held his finger up, "if one of my people gets hurt, the next time a bullet even gets near them, that deal is off. So you need to make a decision and you need to make it in the next half hour because after that I'm requesting the maximum sentence for you and Kyle both." She didn't speak but he glare she sent him said it all.

As soon as Gibbs got in the hallway, he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"_Vanc-."_

"I need Kyle here, now." Gibbs interrupted.

"_What-? Why?"_

"He could be the key. The old lady expects him to leave with her, if he expects that too, we could get him to give the guy up." Gibbs explained as quickly as he could.

"_He'll be here."_ Vance abruptly hung up.

Gibbs headed back to his desk. McGee was typing quickly. Ziva was scanning though case files. His senior agent's desk was empty.

"Grab you're gear."

Ziva and McGee looked up at him like he had lost his mind. McGee's hands froze over his keyboard.

"We got a call, Boss?"

"Nope."

"Then where are we going?" Ziva asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Away from the windows, Ziva. Sub basement set up any area for us to work."

"Where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked suddenly. McGee looked up from his packing.

"Umm, I think he might have gone for coffee."

"He can get coffee when this is finished." Gibbs growled. "Ziva, find him." With a quick nod she swiftly go to her feet and headed to the break room.

Ziva found Tony in the break room leaning with his head against the vending machine. Ziva walked to his side and turned around to lean back against the wall, facing him.

"Gibbs is looking for you." Tony nodded. Ziva sighed at the lack of response. "What is on your mind, Tony?"

"Is it crazy that all this stuff going on and I'm still trying to figure out what to do about Gibbs and Probie?"

She raised her eyebrow and studied him for a moment.

"Yes." She said shortly before going to the other vending machine and putting in a few coins. They were silent as Ziva waited for her snack to drop. When she picked it up, Tony started talking again.

"I don't know." Tony said distantly, as if talking to himself. "This has almost made it worse. I mean we could die at any time. I just don't like loose ends and Ducky's plan to be patient…not my style to begin with and now things could start getting crazy-."

"Could start?"

"Are crazy," Tony continued without missing a beat. "I just started thinking about if something bad happens, to any of us. You know what I'm going to do?"

"What?"

"I'm going to end up at Gibb's house. In his basement. You know you'd be welcome there too. Where is McGee going to go if this hits the fan?"

Ziva didn't look at him as she spoke.

"He has been fine before." She said noncommittally.

"Ziva, I was "fine" when I was kid and didn't have anyone who I thought cared about me. Didn't mean I didn't deserve to have someone I could go to." He argued.

She spun around. "Tony, again, what are you going to do? As McGee said, we are being targeted by an assassin. We need all your focus! There is no time for this. It will not be resolved quickly and certainly not in the next few hours. So short of walking up to Gibbs and saying to him, "Boss"," she said imitating the senior field agent, ""McGee doesn't feel like a part of this little family, feels that you see him differently than you do us," and asking what he is planning on doing about it, there is nothing. Yes, it would be good for McGee if he felt he could trust Gibbs with his personal life, but he doesn't and I really don't think this is the time to try and resolve that. What are your options, To-?"

She stopped short, staring over his shoulder with her mouth slightly open. Tony frowned before the realization dawned on him of where he had seen that expression before.

"Gibbs is behind me isn't he?" He asked softly, already knowing the answer.

She nodded, looking a little pale.

Tony slowly turned. Gibbs face was perfectly neutral as he turned and crooked his finger, motioning Tony to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all sorry for the long overdue update. It has been a crazy few weeks. My aunt had been battling cancer and last week she passed away after almost a week in the hospital. We were close and it has been kind of hard to finish this chapter. Then I had to reacquaint myself with the story to make sure it was going how I wanted it to go, so...<strong>

**I haven't gotten to reply to the review (partly because it takes an act of God to even login), but know they are so appreciated and hold a special place in my heart and email box. :)**

**Have a great week everyone.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you everybody for your sweet thoughts since my aunt's passing. It's been really hard on my mom because my aunt was her only sister and they were very close, but we will all miss her. Thanks for thinking of me though.**

**Also, sorry if I faked some of you out with a pseudo posting of Chapter 19 the other day. The site messed me up. It's driving me crazy b/c I can only log in on my computer occasionally. Anyway…here is the real chapter 19!**

* * *

><p>McGee was in the sub-basement working when Agent Shelby walked in with a box. He looked around, slightly annoyed.<p>

"Where is Agent Gibbs?"

McGee looked up from his computer.

"Uh, looking for Tony and Ziva."

Shelby grunted and dropped the box, leaning back against the desk.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys at least had enough sense to get away from the windows since Gibbs wouldn't let me move you to a safe house."

"We have our moments." McGee said dryly. He nodded to the box. "What's that?"

"Mmm, files. FBI brought it over right before I left. SOBs were holding out on us."

"Anything good?"

"Not really I looked though a few before I came over. Looks like the same stuff we had in our files. There were a lot of duplicate files, like somebody was trying to pad it. Pretend they had more than they actually did." He rolled his eyes.

McGee smirked. Shelby sighed looking around again before pushing himself off the desk. "I'm gonna get some coffee from the break room, you want anything?"

"No, thank you".

McGee reached for the box, when something caught his eye and a thought struck him like lighening. His eyes widened. It would explain everything if he was right. He abandoned the box and quickly pulled up several search windows on his computer.

* * *

><p>McGee was frantically typing at his keyboard. When Ziva entered the subbasement and sat down at one of the other desks that had been set up for them.<p>

"McGee-." She started before she was cut off.

"Shhh!" He held up his hand before it quickly dropped back to the keyboard and continued typing.

If Ziva hadn't felt so bad about outing him to Gibbs, she would have snapped back at him, or worse, but instead she sat silently and watched him type. When he didn't acknowledge her again, she sighed and turned back to her desk. Ziva absently worked, all the while surreptitiously watching the elevator out of the corner of her eye. She had seen Tony and Gibbs get on the elevator and wondered how much longer they would be.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tim asked suddenly as if reading her mind.

"Umm, upstairs." She hedged, thankful he was consumed enough in his information that he didn't notice her unease.

"I think I might have a lead." He said breathlessly, not noticing her mood. That perked her up.

"What?"

"I think I might know who he is."

"What!" Ziva stood up and rushed to his desk, looking over his shoulder at his computer.

Ziva studied his screen, silently shaking her head.

"I'm not sure, McGee…"

"Ziva, I know it's a long shot, but it's all we have." He argued. She studied him for a moment. When all she saw was resolve and determination she nodded.

"What can I do?"

He handed her a slip of paper with a name on it.

"Check them out. They were either in on it or tricked as well."

Ziva nodded and returned to her desk, forgetting momentarily about the conflict going on behind elevator doors and between floors.

* * *

><p>Gibbs flipped the elevator switch as soon as the doors closed.<p>

"What is this about?" He demanded.

"I think you heard the highlights." Tony said defensibly, stalling

"This why you've been acting like a sulking kid all week?"

Tony was quiet, having an internal battle with himself. _"I can't tell, I told McGee I wouldn't." _

"_You didn't promise to keep quiet if Gibbs asked, that would be like signing your death warrant. You could lie, brush it off, say you didn't know what Ziva was talking about." _

"_We both know that wouldn't satisfy Gibbs." _

"_We? Wow I really am going crazy, talking and answering myself." _

A headslap brought him back to the present.

"Damn it, DiNozzo. This is not the time-."

"If it's not the time then why are we here?" Tony snapped.

Gibbs glared at him. "I need my team 100%, your head in the clouds is not going to help. I heard you and Ziva talking and I want to know what the hell is going on."

This is what I've been waiting for he thought to himself.

"Gibbs, this is going to sound really girly or weak or both, but I have to ask…"

Gibbs stared at him impatiently

"Are we a family, is that how you see us?"

Gibbs eyes softened a little bit, but he shook his head.

"Tony, we don't have time." He reached over and flipped the switch to resume the trip. Tony just as quickly flipped it back.

"You don't have time for a yes or a no?" Tony challenged. Gibbs stared at the switch before looking at his senior agent.

"Fine, yes". His eyes narrowed as he reached for the switch again. Tony blocked his hand.

"Tim doesn't think he's part of that." Tony said cutting right to the chase. He started pacing as much as the elevator would allow. "All these years and he still sees himself on the outside. The worst part is I thought he was crazy I told him he was wrong." Tony leaned back to study Gibbs. "But I started thinking back and you do seem to keep him at a distance. You don't interact with him or reach out to him when he needs help. Which brings me back to my question. Are we a family, is Tim included, or are we just some random people who work together. Because Tim…Tim is like my brother, the closest thing I've ever had to one and I won't be part of this if he's not." Tony finished staring hard at Gibbs. Gibbs meet his gaze.

"I've always told you, all of you that my door was open."

"Gibbs, no offense, because you've done a lot for me, more than anybody else, but anybody can say that." Tony said bluntly. "Anybody can say if they had just come to me I would have listened. Proving that is different."

"It always worked for you. It always worked for Abby." Gibbs said quietly with narrow eyes.

"Yeah," Tony was getting worked up all over again, "it has always worked for me. Me and Abby, but Gibbs, come on." He said throwing his hands up. "McGee is very very different than me and Abby. Did you not ever consider the same approach might not work with him? I mean he was devastated when he shot Benedict, but he didn't come to you. Didn't that tell you something about the lengths he would go to try and take care of things himself? Did you really think if things just got bad enough he would show up in your basement? Did you care? Do you care if any of us do?"

Gibbs, who hadn't broken eye contact with Tony, frowned deeply, but didn't say anything.

"I'm serious." Tony pressed. "Is our presence in your boat building workshop just something you tolerate when you have to? An obligation you feel you have? Because-."

"That's enough." Gibbs snapped. "If you don't know the answer to that question then you're not much of an investigator."

Tony stared at him. "And what kind of investigator are you that you couldn't even see how lost one of your own agents was just sinking right under your nose. He needed a dad Gibbs, just as much as me or Ziva or Abby. Only difference is you remind him too much of his own father. He's too afraid to risk that rejection again and you never gave him a reason to think otherwise." With that Tony reached over and flipped the switch sending the elevator into motion once again.

* * *

><p>McGee was pacing anxiously outside the elevator. Ziva hung back a little, but she was also anxious to share the information they had found. She was also nervous to find out what direction the conversation between the two men had taken once they were in the elevator.<p>

Shelby came back with coffee to find the two agents staring at the elevator.

"Yeah, elevator's broken." He said indicating the doors. "You're going to have to take the stairs. It's funny because it was working when I got here."

"Gibbs is in the elevator." McGee said absently.

"What? Crap, what a time for the elevator to get stuck and with Gibbs in it of all people."

"Not broken." McGee said never taking his eyes off the doors.

"Then why-?"

"It is a long story." Ziva interrupted.

They stood in silence for a few more seconds.

"Ummm, what's going on?" The CIA agent asked.

"We are waiting for Gibbs." Ziva said smirking at McGee who kept moving closer to the elevator centimeters at a time.

"Why is he in the elevator?" Shelby asked thoroughly confused.

"Probably chewing Tony out for not being at his desk." Ziva said wincing, wondering how many times she was going to have to lie before it all came out.

Shelby rolled his eyes, resigning himself to join the vigil outside the sliding doors.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Tony were quiet in the few moments it took to ride the elevator the rest of the way down. Gibbs' mind was working furiously.<p>

Was Tony right? Had he pushed McGee away? If he did, it certainly wasn't intentional. McGee was hard for him to connect with, hard to find a common interest. The younger man had never really needed him either. That wasn't true though, he chastised himself. Tim had needed him when Erin died, when Kate had been killed, when the dog attacked him, when he killed Benedict, when Amanda had tried to kill him and many other times in this stressful jobs the wreaked havoc on your nerves, emotions and sanity, but he had never been there. He had let others take the lead. He had assumed McGee would come to him if he ever really needed him.

_Never assume._ He almost winced as he reminded himself of the rule. Tony was right, if he had truly been observant he could have seen the distance that had grown between him and his agent. Really though, when he thought back, it wasn't a distance, it couldn't be a distance because there had never been a closeness from which to drift.

Too soon they reached their floor, but right before the elevator door slide open Gibbs promised himself to make it right. He owed it to his team to focus on the situation at hand, but after that…

* * *

><p>When the light the elevator had reached the floor, Ziva smothered a smile at how McGee was practically bouncing from excitement.<p>

The door opened and Tony caught sight of McGee first, feeling his stomach sink at the betrayal he felt. Tony couldn't look at his friend and quietly slipped out. McGee was so excited with his information he didn't notice Tony's discomfort as he rushed the elevator nearly knocking Gibbs down.

"McGee, wha-!"

"I think I figured it out." McGee interrupted. "I first thought it would be impossible and there was no way he could have done it, but then I started looking and it's actually brilliant. I-."

"McGee what did you figure out?" McGee paused and Gibbs was almost prepared to headslap him.

"The shooter, I think know who the shooter is." McGee clarified.

"Who?" Three voices shouted nearly in unison. McGee took a deep breath.

"Cal Baird."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I have this weird writing style. I don't write chapters in order a lot of times. For example I've had this conversation with Tony and Gibbs typed up for a long time. I just had to get here. That's probably the only reason this chapter is getting put up so quickly. I wanted Gibbs to know the conversation Tony and Tim had, but I didn't want Tony to out and out break his promise. This was a nice compromise.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to let you guys know that I have tried to reply to reviews on my home computer. I got to a few before it shut me out again. I do truly, truly appreciate them so I am terribly sorry I have not gotten to reply to all of them. I'm going to try to get them to fix my account next week.**

* * *

><p>Tim's words stopped Tony in his track and he spun around. He felt a catch in his ribs that he almost slipped his notice because of his shock. Even Gibbs seemed stunned into silence. Shelby was the first to speak.<p>

"Cal Baird is dead, Agent McGee." Shelby said annoyed. "He was killed some 10 odd years ago in a car accident."

"His "body"," McGee said quoting his fingers, "was identified by DNA samples sent to Harpers Laboratories. The remains were then cremated by his grandmother, Josie Baird. Ziva checked out the lab." He glanced at Ziva who picked up the story.

"They have been investigated many times and closed last year after a huge lawsuit. Apparently they were not very good at their job. " She summed up quickly, knowing how important this was to Tim and how excited he was to have found it. She didn't want to steal his moment. McGee rushed into the rest of his explanation not wanting to be interrupted. He needn't have worried. Gibbs and Tony still stood gaping at McGee with the same expressions they had when he first began.

"Cal was in the military, Special Forces, for 3 years, when he got out he applied and was accepted to as an FBI agent. He had been in training for one year before the accident. The profile the CIA had was right. He fits everything. Plus," McGee rushed over to his desk and pulled out a file, "the first assassination credited to our mystery man was 2 weeks after Cal Baird was officially declared dead."

"All the training and the killings start 2 weeks after he dies. That's quite a coincidence, Boss." Tony chimed in, finally finding his voice.

Shelby shook his head. "I'm not saying you're wrong, ok, you could be right, but there are probably hundreds of people who fit that profile."

McGee frowned. "Umm, that's statistically unlikely."

"I'll do you one better." Gibbs said to Shelby. "How many of those who fit the profile have tried to break their grandmother out of jail?"

"Why isn't he trying to spring his brother then, if he's so close to his family?" Shelby countered not ready to give up.

"Sometimes siblings do not get alone." Ziva said softly. Shelby shook his head again, still not ready to give in. "I just don't know. It seems like such a leap."

Tony grinned. "Mad that the CIA didn't figure it out, huh?"

Shelby flushed. "That doesn't have anything to do with it! I told Vance and Gibbs and I'll tell you, I just want him caught. It doesn't have anything to do with credit."

"Yeah? I think-."

"That's enough." Gibbs interrupted. "Kyle Baird will be here soon. We'll see his reaction to this theory."

"You're going to convince him to give his brother up?" Shelby asked doubtfully.

"Maybe, we don't know if he even knows his brother is alive." Gibbs stated heading toward the elevator.

"That's true." Tony said thoughtfully.

Shelby looked at his watch. "Well it had better be soon, we don't have much time."

"Yeah." Gibbs nearly tripped over the box at McGee's desk. "What is this?" he growled.

"I brought it." Shelby said. "FBI brought it over right before I came. Said it was stuff they had on the assassinations."

"Anything good?"

"Not from what I could see. Same stuff we have"

"Go thought it, unless you find another lead on Cal." Gibbs directed his three agents.

He paused at the corner of McGee's desk and tapped it.

"McGee." He said softly waiting for the man to look up. When he did he could tell the younger agent was still preoccupied trying to work with all the new information he had.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Good job."

McGee smiled faintly as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>Once again Gibbs found himself in interrogation with no time to waste on his usual games and tactics. There were only 10 minutes left before Cal, or whoever, carried their threat out.<p>

He sat down across from Kyle and studied him for a few seconds. Kyle's shoulders were hunched and his head was down. He appeared to be sulking. Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Its Cal, isn't it." Kyle didn't look up.

"What's Cal? I don't know what you mean." Kyle tried to deny, but his averted eyes told Gibbs everything he needed to know.

"Your brother, you're brother Cal is trying to kill my agents. Endangering my people seems to be becoming a family pastime."

"Cal is dead." Kyle said monotone, ignoring the sarcasm. "He died years ago, in a car accident."

"We have evidence that he's alive." Gibbs bluffed. "It will only be a matter of time before we find him."

When Kyle was silent, Gibbs lost his patience.

"Where is he?" Gibbs growled grabbing the front of Kyle's shirt and nearly pulled him out of his seat. "I know you know what I'm talking about and I don't have time to play with you." Kyle shoved him away, glaring.

"Don't you think if we were close I'd be gone too!" He snapped. "Cal hates me. He thinks I'm a screw up." With that he let his head drop in his hands breathing heavily.

"Wonder why?" Gibbs muttered before he frowned. "What do you mean "gone too"?"

Kyle's expression changed to confusion. "You let Granny go right? He-he made you to let her go…right?"

"No, she's still here."

Kyle's face became a mask of fear. "Agent Gibbs, look I'm sorry about the Vicki and I'm sorry about what I did to your agents, but don't-don't mess with Cal. He is _very_ dangerous."

"You're afraid of him." Gibbs said suddenly understanding.

Kyle nodded.

"Tell me where he is." Gibbs said a little more gently. "It can only help you."

"I swear I don't know. Granny doesn't even…she has a number to call if she needs help but even she doesn't know."

Gibbs sighed and looked at the clock.

* * *

><p>McGee glanced at the clock. He knew they didn't have much time. He didn't really know what they were waiting for though. Yes, Cal said he was going to do something, but the condition was unless they let Mrs. Baird go. They hadn't so there really wasn't much they could do except be prepared. Unlike Shelby he was positive it was Cal. Too much fit for it to be anyone else. His attempt to free Mrs. Baird just clinched it. He didn't know if Gibbs was entirely convinced but he knew at least the senior agent would give it fair consideration.<p>

McGee shifted though some more files in the FBI box. It was still over half full and would take longer than they had to go through the rest of it. He glanced around and then down the hall. Tony had disappeared; Ziva was working at her desk on the files. He really needed to go to the bathroom and he figured a quick trip couldn't hurt.

McGee stepped into the bathroom and found Tony at the sink washing his hands. He walked over to stand beside him and began talking.

"Well, I can't find anything. Agent Shelby was right, all the FBI files I've come across are basically what we've already seen. I don't know why they didn't bring it over right away though. I would think it would be high priority for them to. Guess not."

It took Tim a few moments to realize he was basically talking to himself. Tony had been washing his hands the whole time. Tim frowned.

"Hey, earth to Tony."

"Yeah." He said softly. "I'm listening."

"What's the matter?" McGee asked moving to see his face better. Tony avoided his gaze.

"Nothing."

McGee's first instinct upon looking at Tony's pinched face was to think his pain meds had worn off, his own certainly were. Suddenly it suddenly hit him. When it did, he felt his stomach drop. "You told Gibbs didn't you." McGee said realization dawning on him. "That's why the elevator was stopped so long." He said almost to himself.

"It's not always about you McGee." Tony said, almost wincing at how harshly it came out. "What make you think I told?"

"You've barely looked me in the eye since you came off the elevator." McGee countered.

Tony had never had much of a problem bending the truth a little, when necessary, so he didn't know why it was so hard now. He also knew McGee would never believe him so he didn't say anything. His silence now told McGee everything he needed to now.

"I can't believe…" McGee trailed off angrily.

"Come on Probie. Don't you think he would have found out anyway?" Tony said lightly, completely opposite of how he felt, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"That's not the point." McGee said sharply, "I certainly didn't expect my partner to be the one to rat me out." He spun around and headed for the door.

"Tim, wait-." Tony put his hand on McGee's arm. McGee shook him off and shoved the door open. Tony followed him and nearly ran into Ziva outside. He watched Tim's retreating form round the corner before exhaling loudly and leaning back against the wall.

Ziva had heard the tail end of the conversation and observed Tim storming out with Tony following him.

"He knows?" She asked.

"Yeah, Ziva. He knows." Tony said dejectedly.

"I am sorry, Tony." She said as sincerely as he had ever heard her.

"Yeah, me too."

"McGee will not hold a grudge long yes?"

Tony shook his head. "What was I thinking, Ziva? Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut when Gibbs asked me?" He fretted.

Ziva looked at him sympathetically. "It was not your fault, Tony. You were stuck in an elevator with Gibbs. I'm sure you did not have much choice." He didn't look convinced and she added softly. "Anyway, it wasn't completely your fault. I started it. I should not have been so loud in a public place. I know how Gibbs can sneak up on people."

Tony's ringing phone interrupted the res t of the conversation as he pulled it out of his jacket to answer it.

* * *

><p>Gibbs shut the door on interrogation and meet Agent Shelby in the hallway. They headed quickly back down to the basement.<p>

"I can't believe it." Shelby said finally.

"Can't believe NCIS could get it right?"

Shelby rolled his eyes. "No, how close we are. We've never been this close before. I'm just excited we have a name."

"Don't get excited till he's in custody."

As they walked Gibbs checked off in his mind what needed to be done. He had made sure Ducky, Abby and Palmer were in a safe part of the building. He really didn't think Cal would attack them, he was more likely to go right for the team, but he took precautions anyway. His cell phone rang right before they were about to step into the elevator. He paused at the door to answer it.

"Gibbs."

"_Hello Agent Gibbs."_ A smooth vice greeted him.

"Hello, Cal." Shelby perked up when he heard the name.

Cal laughed.

"_Very good, Agent Gibbs. I assumed someone would figure it out when I took such an interest in my grandmother, though it did take longer than I had anticipated._"

"We know you now, Cal. Name, history. What will you do?" Gibbs asked hoping if they talked long enough Cal would give something away.

"_It hardly matters, Agent Gibbs. I have no finger prints and I certainly don't look the same as I did then, my birth name is not who I am anymore. My name might as well be John Doe. I have no identity; I can be anyone, anywhere, anytime. I could be your mail carrier, delivery man, an FBI agent…"_

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked his blood going cold.

"Why don't you ask Agent Shelby? I got to meet with him earlier today. Oh, excuse me, Gibbs, but I've got an appointment to make a call. I'd head down to your agents if I were you."

Gibbs snapped his phone shut and hit his speed dial. He was surprised to find his hands shaking a little. He took one look at the elevator before running to the stiars. Shelby hurried to keep up.

"The box of files you got from the FBI," He questioned Shelby, "Who brought them? Did you know them?"

"I told you it was the FBI."

"Did you know the agent?" Gibbs was going down the stairs as fast as he could, Shelby just a few steps behind him.

"No. How could I? There are thousands of FBI agents in-."

"He had credentials?" Gibbs interrupted willing the phone to be picked dup on the other end.

"Of course. What's going on?"

"I-." The phone clicked and Gibbs heard his senior field agent's voice. "Tony, get everyone away from that box the FBI brought."

"_What's going on?" _

"No time, get them away now!" Gibbs exited the stairwell a few seconds later, slamming open the door to the lower level when the heart stopping sound of an explosion boomed through the halls.

* * *

><p>Tony sprinted and started yelling before he rounded the corner. "McGee, get away from-!"<p>

The blinding flash and force of an explosion knocked him back. His head slammed against the wall and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I am normally a McGee girl, but since this is a TonyMcGee story I feel obligated to hurt Tony as well. I know I sound like a sociopath and the only thing that makes it worse is I am only writing what others enjoy reading. :)**

**This would have been done sooner, but life has been crazy and I didn't want to split it up. (I did consider it though) The good news is next week I will have much more time to write so hopefully I can get the next chapter up much quicker. P.S. If there is anything wrong with this chapter I am so sorry. It is very late, but I really wanted to get it up. Please let me know and I will edit.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long time between updates. I was doing good when the story first started. I was several chapters ahead and then apparently life hits. Wow. I know I've said this but I think I'm going to try to write my next story completely before I post, but who know…**

**Rambling…it is very late here. Anyway enjoy the chapter and thanks so much for reading. Those who have reviewed and alerted, thank you! You are all so sweet!**

* * *

><p>McGee got back to the squad room and stood there for a moment smoldering. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been that angry, felt so betrayed. McGee started to pace in the small work area, his mind whirling with what he'd just found out.<p>

"_He was trying to help_."A small voice inside him argued._ "And if you didn't want the help then you wouldn't have told him."_ He pushed the voice down, only to have it replaced by a new one and a new fear. "_How can I face Gibbs?"_

He shook his head as he continued to walk the floor. His eye caught the box the FBI had brought and his sense of responsibility caught up to him. McGee sighed and walked over to it, quickly hoisting it up. Too quickly. His hand wasn't firmly gripping the box and it listed to one side to one side sending the contents of the box crashing to the floor.

Rolling his eyes at his own clumsiness, McGee dropped to his knees to pick it up. Of course it was that kind of day. He grabbed some files to place back in the box when a small red light and part of a cell phone caught his eye amid the papers and files still on the ground.

Eyes narrowed, he pushed the files obscuring his view out of the way. McGee's blood froze in his vein as he recognized the small grayish matter attached to the phone as C4.

McGee scrambled to his feet and sprinted toward the bathrooms. The softest of beeps sounded behind him and, just as you can't look away from an accident, he couldn't help but look over his shoulder just as the explosion rocked the room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs' heart sank when he rounded the corner and he saw Tony and Ziva lying motionless against the wall. Suddenly Ziva moaned and started to push herself up. Gibbs quickly closed the distance and gently gripped her arm.<p>

"Stay down, Ziva." He said softly. He turned to find Shelby right behind him checking Tony.

"He's alive." He announced. "His pulse is strong. He was probably knocked out by the force of the explosion. They probably both need to be taken to the hospital though"

Gibbs didn't respond but ran an assessing eye over Tony before leaning down to Ziva's ear.

"Where was McGee?"

Her eyes widened and looked toward the hallway billowing smoke telling him everything he needed to know even before she spoke. The fear in her eyes reflected the devastation Gibbs was feeling.

"Went…back to his desk." She said weakly trying to rise again. Gibbs made sure she stayed down before hastily getting to his feet.

He flipped open his phone and the hit speed dial for Ducky's autopsy. "Stay with Tony and Ziva." he ordered over his shoulder to Shelby, running toward their work area.

"_Dr. Mallard". _An agitated voice answered.

"Ducky, need you down here. Tony, Ziva, McGee."

"_Oh dear. I wondered when I heard the explosion, I'm on my way."_

Gibbs snapped his phone shut and placed it back in his pocket. The area they had been working was smoky and fire alarms were blaring which had kicked the sprinklers off. Gibbs got down on the floor to crawl to avoid the rising smoke. His mind flashed back to the conversation he had with Tony in the elevator. He thought of all his agents as kids and right now he felt about as frightened as a parent running to a child who had been hurt with no way of knowing how badly they were hurt.

* * *

><p>McGee wasn't as far in as he expected him to be. He was just past his desk, lying on his side covered in burning and smoldering papers and manila folders that Gibbs assumed were from that damn box Shelby brought. Gibbs quickly brushed them off and made sure his agent wasn't burning anywhere. McGee's breathing was shallow as he reached to check his pulse. The beat he felt was weak, but surprisingly rapid for someone unconscious.<p>

"_Shock"_ Gibbs thought taking off his jacket to cover the younger man. There was blood on the back of his shirt. Gibbs hesitated not wanting to move him too much before Ducky got there. From what he could see, it appeared shards of something, probably glass and metal from the assorted office equipment in the room had torn into him when thrown by the explosion. He leaned down to his agent's ear, hoping he could hear.

"Hang on, McGee. You're gonna be ok. Just stay with me."

Gibbs looked over his shoulder when he felt someone behind him, and glared when he realized it was Shelby.

"Why aren't you with Tony and Ziva?" He growled.

"Your ME got there." Shelby defended. "He sent someone for more gurneys. Agent DiNozzo is conscious. He asked how Agent McGee is." He paused when Gibbs didn't say anything. "How is Agent McGee? I came to see if you wanted me to help you move him."

"Won't till Ducky give the ok." He said keeping his hand on McGee's wrist to monitor his pulse. He was also hoping to be able to detect any movement signaling his agent was closer to consciousness.

Shelby nodded and leaned closer to look.

"Flash burns on his neck and hands." He commented.

Gibbs nodded.

"Common injury in explosions." Shelby said.

"Are we stating the obvious now, Agent Shelby." Gibbs snapped.

Shelby opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the arrival of Ducky and an extra gurney.

"How is he, Jethro?"

"I don't know Duck, waiting for you."

Ducky quickly and examined him, clicking his tongue a few times.

"It should be safe to move him. We certainly need to get him somewhere I can more thoroughly assess his injuries. This close to the blast I worry about internal damage, but I'll be able to better deal with that back in autopsy. Anthony and Ziva are already there with Mr. Palmer. If you gentlemen would help me with Timothy…"

Together the three of them managed to lift the unconscious man. Gibbs walked beside the gurney until they were almost to the elevator before he remembered…

He grabbed Shelby by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking brining that in here?" He barked. Shelby shoved him away.

"I was trying to find a lead just like you were." He yelled.

"You didn't check the box? Whose bright idea was it not to check the box?"

"It was mine." Vance boomed from behind him.

Gibbs turned to glare at him. He waved his arm toward the smoke filled room. "You sure you want to take credit for this, Director?" He asked sarcastically. An emergency crew had come down and were assessing the damages and working to secure the area. The floor was humming with activity.

"Hindsight is 20/20, Gibbs. The fact is no one expected a box coming brought by the CIA from the FBI to have a bomb in it." Vance said never blinking.

"Yeah, only problem is this box wasn't from the FBI." Gibbs reminded. Vance shook his head and turned to Shelby.

"What did he look like?" Vance demanded. Shelby threw up his hands.

"Average, he just looked average. The box couldn't have gotten through our security if it wasn't safe!" He protested.

"It got through our security." Gibbs said angrily. "And it wasn't safe!"

"We had limited time Gibbs." Shelby retorted just as angrily. "You recall that? You remember? You yourself were pacing here like a caged animal. We needed something. I thought that might be our something."

Vance spoke before Gibbs could start yelling again.

"I gave orders to rush anything from the CIA, FBI or Agent Shelby though because we needed it. That's why it didn't go through security." He said. "You want to ream somebody out, Gibbs, let it be me."

Gibbs just glared at him. Vance ignored him and addressed Shelby.

"I want you to sit down with a sketch artist so we can see what this guy looks like. I also want security footage from the J. Edgar Hoover building for that time period. We need to see if we can get video of him."

"Director, I don't know if I can get security footage from-."

"Agent Shelby, right now it could be said the CIA tried to blow up NCIS. You did bring a bomb into our building." Vance said dryly. "I think it would be best for everyone if we tried to find this guy together. He was in your building, on your security tapes, bringing you a bomb to bring to our building. Now the neighborly thing to do would be to share his face with us, don't you agree?"

"I'll have to see what I can do." Shelby agreed weekly.

"Sooner, rather than later please, Agent Shelby." Vance nodded, dismissing him, before turning to Gibbs.

"How are they?"

"Going to check now." Gibbs said already pushing the elevator button.

Vance nodded and turned to walk toward the stairs.

"Keep me posted. I'm going to make a call to the CIA. I have a feeling Agent Shelby is going to need a little help with my request."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading. Several more chapters to go. We still have to catch Cal. Or do we…? (Evil grin) Sorry, again, very late... :) Know that I hold readers in the highest regard and would not torment you needlessly. :)<strong>

**p.s. Since my updates have been so long in between, I just assure people who are reading that I have never started a story and not finished. I don't even start other stories before I've finished with one. So unless I die, the story will be finished.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I really appreciate everyone who has taken an interest in the story. It makes me smile when I read people enjoying what I wrote. Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts! :)**

* * *

><p>Gibbs arrived in autopsy to a pitiful sight. He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen his agents so miserable. At least when they had returned from rescuing Ziva there had been an air, if only slightly, of triumph.<p>

Ducky was beside McGee with a blood pressure cuff round his arm and a stethoscope. He was frowning slightly. Tony wouldn't tear his eyes from them, even as Palmer applied a butterfly bandage to his head. Ziva's focus was shifting between the two agents and her worry seemed to be about even more than the current incident.

Gibbs made himself known just as Ducky was taking off the blood pressure cuff. He came to stand beside the older man and studied his younger agent. McGee's eyes were still closed, but he appeared to have a little more color.

"What's the damage Ducky?" Ducky took the stethoscope and hung it around his neck

"Timothy's blood pressure is very low, it's definitely shock. Anthony and Ziva are shaken; though neither have concussions, I imagine both will be sore for a few days, especially Anthony with his ribs. I recommend they all go to the hospital to be checked out." He concluded.

"Can you take care of them here?" Gibbs asked. Ducky started to shake his head.

"Jethro, I really think-."

"There is a guy out there who not only snuck a sniper rifle into the Yard, he also managed to the get a bomb into NCIS headquarters, having the CIA deliver it nonetheless." Gibbs interrupted. "I don't want anyone on my team setting foot out of this building unless absolutely necessary. The building is on lockdown. I called Abby on my way down and she's going to stay in her lab away from windows."

Ducky sighed and glanced at his three charges.

"Anthony and Ziva will be fine, and Timothy…" He shook his head. "I'll bandage the burns and monitor his condition. There are little shards of metal and glass in his back but they don't appear to be deep. I can remove them here if necessary. I must warn you though shock is a condition that can come on very quickly and be deadly."

"Ducky," Gibbs grumbled. "I know that. Can you take care of them here?"

"I'll certainly try. As long as we keep an eye on him he should recover as well." Ducky concluded. "Mr. Palmer please get my supplies and you'll assist me in removing the foreign debris from Timothy."

Gibbs let his eyes sweep his agents again, taking note that while Ziva wasn't talking she seemed to be listening, but Tony appeared to be slipping further and further from the conversation. Gibbs recognized that look and knew he had to get him back.

"Hey." He waited for Tony to look at him before giving him a nod of reassurance. Tony sighed and glanced back at McGee.

"How did he get a bomb in the Navy Yard?" Ducky asked as Jimmy returned with what the supplies.

"Probably the same way he got a sniper rifle into the Navy Yard." Ziva said dryly. Ducky only murmured in response as he and Jimmy carefully rolled McGee onto his stomach and began removing his shirt.

Gibbs shook his head. "Somehow he was counting on us to drop security enough for him to be able to smuggle the bomb in. He knew we'd trust the CIA and he knew the CIA would trust the FBI."

"I can't believe it worked." Ducky said shaking his head as he began to remove and drop small bits of metal and glass from McGee's back into a small glass jar. "His whole plan hinged on our security being dropped. That was quite a bold move."

"Bold is his specialty." Tony said tiredly, speaking for the first time. "His file says he anticipates. He knows what you're going to do before you do it, sometimes before you even know you're going to do it."

"Why wasn't the explosion bigger?" Jimmy asked suddenly. When everyone turned to look at him, he blushed under the scrutiny.

"What?" Tony asked.

"It-it's just that-I mean."

"Spit it out Jimmy." Gibbs said impatiently.

Jimmy took a breath and started again.

"If you're going to try to sneak something into CIA and NCIS headquarters, you should it as big as you can. He made the effort to get it here. Why not make it big enough to kill somebody. McGee was pretty close. How much more of an explosion would it have taken to kill someone?" He finished looking around.

"A little bit of C4 does go a long way." Ziva said thoughtfully. "There is no reason someone with his experience couldn't have made a bomb small enough to be hidden and yet powerful enough to kill even Tony and I where we were."

A small moan from McGee interrupted the conversation and caused everyone's head to swivel in his direction.

Ducky put his hand comfortingly at the nape of his neck.

"It's alright, lad." He gently soothed, then raised his head to address his assistant. "Mr. Palmer would you apply some numbing gel to the area and start putting antiseptic and bandages over these larger gashes." Ducky instructed.

"Yes, Dr. Mallard."

McGee stirred again before his eyes slowly opened and he blinked owlishly. Ducky leaned into his line of sight.

"How do you feel, dear boy." Tim didn't say anything for a moment.

"Hurtsss." He finally slurred.

"What hurts?" Ducky asked.

"Head, back."

"Yes, we're working on your back and Mr. Palmer will get you something for your head."

Gibbs pulled up Ducky's rolling chair and sat so he was eye level with his agent. He placed his hand on the top of McGee's head.

"Hey," he said firmly, "you're going to be ok."

McGee nodded.

"Did you see the bomb?" He asked.

"Bomb…attached to…cell phone." He flinched slightly when Jimmy injected some pain medicine into his arm.

Gibbs nodded encouragingly. "Attached to C4."

"Yes."

"How much C4 was there, Tim?"

"A square…about 1 inch long, deep and wide."

"That is more than enough to kill anyone within 50 feet of the explosion." Ziva commented.

Gibbs nodded, never taking his eyes off McGee.

"How did you find it in the box?"

"I-I picked it up and it fell. That's when I saw it."

"Maybe one of the wires came loose when it fell." Tony suggested. "That would have damped some of the effect of the explosion."

"Maybe." Gibbs said watching McGee's blinks become longer and longer, exhaustion and the drug wearing him down before it finally pulled him under. Gibbs didn't pull his hand away until he was sure McGee was completely under.

"What now, Boss?" Tony asked, never taking his eyes off his partner.

Before Gibbs could answer his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"_What's the damage Agent Gibbs?"_ Gibbs felt his nostrils flair at the familiar, infuriatingly chipper voice, but he kept his tone even.

"You know so much, why don't you tell me?"

He chuckled. _"How long do you want to play this game, Gibbs?"_

"Not a game to me, Baird."

"_You're right it's not."_ He replied, his voice suddenly ice. _"I'm not in the mood anymore,e Agent Gibbs. I want this settled and I want it settled now. I've received word that my grandmother is unhappy with me. So here's what I want and I'm only going to tell you once. I want both my grandmother and my brother freed today. I want the papers detailing their exoneration. I know how legal can drag things out, so I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow at 12:30pm I want their papers in a black brief case on the front seat of the metro bus 2578. Put it on before stop 12 and there had better not be anyone watching."_

Gibbs stayed silent while he continued.

"_I can make life hell, Gibbs. I can be your worst nightmare. I know the route the Director's wife drives their kids to school every morning. I know where the Secretary of the Navy's wife teaches her Pilates class on Wednesday, I know the diner under the freeway that you frequent. Your forensic scientist bowls on Lane 8 with the nuns every other Thursday night at the Spare Lanes Bowling Alley. I can hit you where it hurt, Gibbs. I can and I will. This is your last warning, my grandmother and brother release today and their paper tomorrow."_

The phone abruptly clicked signaling the end of the call. Gibbs pulled the phone away and stared at it.

"What did he say Jethro?" Ducky finally asked.

Gibbs frowned.

"His grandmother talked to him." He said absently, still staring at his phone.

"How was she able to call him?" Ziva asked perplexed.

Gibb shook his head. "I'm going to find out." He said walking toward the doors to autopsy.

"Nobody leaves here till I get back." He ordered over his shoulder.

Before Gibbs got on the elevator he dialed Vance's office.

"_Vance."_

"Baird called." Gibbs said cutting right to the chase. "He said he wants them released today and papers clearing them of all charges tomorrow or there will be hell to pay."

Vance sighed. _"I don't think it would be a problem with the old lady, but I have issues letting Kyle Baird go."_

"I don't know, Leon. He seems like the only one with a conscious to me."

Vance grumbled. _"FBI said because of extenuating circumstances they will release the footage to us __**after**__ they've reviewed it."_

"Probably won't show anything anyway. He's too good for that. I'm sure he knew where the cameras were before he set foot into that building."

"_Mmm."_ Vance sighed. _"I'll have to talk to Sec Nav about letting them go."_

"Yeah, when you do tell him Baird is a fan of his wife's Pilates class."

"_What?"_ Vance demanded.

Gibbs went through the entire conversation.

"_Great."_ Vance muttered. _"I'll let you know what I find out." _He said before he hung up.

* * *

><p>Tony watched Tim's eyes slide closed. He sighed and turned his head to see Ducky watching him, but it wasn't until Gibbs left that he addressed him.<p>

"What's wrong, Anthony?"

Tony sighed again and hung his head.

"I told Gibbs." He said softly and sullenly, misery seeping from every line on his face.

"Ah, I take it Timothy was unhappy." Ducky probed gently.

Tony nodded. Ziva had been listening and couldn't keep silent any longer.

"It was my fault, Ducky." She interjected.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow and listened as the two spilled their story. "I see." He said when they were finished.

"I thought I did the right thing." Tony said almost to himself.

Ducky clicked his tongue.

"You think I did the wrong thing?" Tony asked frowning.

"I think you meant well. I think you meant the best. But…Timothy needed someone to trust, to confide in. He needed to be able to trust you more than he needed anything else."

"He confided in me because we were both exhausted and injured and decided that would probably be better than arguing, which is what we were doing before." Tony said irritated.

Ducky smiled. "He trusts you, Anthony. You all can't do the job you do without trust. And he considers you a friend. I've seen that over the years."

Tony looked thoughtful. "Ducky?"

"Yes, lad?"

"You said he trust me, present tense, I think you probably meant he trusted me, as in the past." Tony said bitterly.

"We are human Anthony, we make mistakes sometimes in an attempt to do what is right. I believe that in time Timothy will see your actions for what they were, a caring attempt to mend a relationship."

"What if he doesn't?" Tony asked doubtfully.

"Well then, we will just have to remind him." Ducky said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't actually know how much C4 it takes to kill someone and I was afraid to look it up on my home computer….or my work computer...or the library computer...or even ask anybody. :)<strong>

**Ok, we still have to find Cal. Tony and McGee have to work things out; Gibbs and McGee have to work things out. Am I missing anything? I think I'm going to go back and rereads all my chapters to make sure everything is coming together. Please let me know if I've screwed anything up in timeline or fact.**

**You guys are great. Thanks so much for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I unfortunately have a set a new personal record. Longest time between postings. Don't be mad…I have no intentions of doing it again and the story should be wrapped up in a few chapters anyway.**

**If any of you haven't given me up for dead yet, then thanks for sticking with me. :)**

* * *

><p>Gibbs entered Abby's lab and found her in her inner office, looking more than a little shaken. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Burt. Her music was off. Abby looked up at Gibbs and he silently held out his arms to her.<p>

She flew into them and sniffed into his shoulder.

"Is everybody ok?" She asked, her voice muffled.

"They'll live."

"This is horrible, this is just awful."

Gibbs released her and led her back to her computer.

"I know Abs. Listen, video footage from the CIA will be here soon. Cal Baird will be on the tape though I doubt you'll be able to tell anything from it. I want you to look though and see if you can find out anything about him, any physical characteristics, whatever."

Abby nodded tearfully.

"You ok?" Gibbs inquired gently

"Yeah, I just need everybody else to be ok too. Where is everybody, I need to see them."

Gibbs kissed her temple.

"After you've reviewed the footage, you can go down to autopsy, but," her face lit up, "you'll need to be calm, don't jump anybody."

"Of course not!" She shook her head vigorously. Gibbs smiled as she got back to her computer to work.

* * *

><p>"Yes, sir Mr. Secretary." Vance paused and looked up at Gibbs standing in his doorway. He waved for him to come in as he continued his conversation. "I know, sir. Yes, sir. Thank you."<p>

Vance hung up and rubbed his eyes. "Sec Nav has given the green light to release the Bairds. He'll also push the paperwork though."

"Cal wants it by tomorrow." Gibbs said sitting down.

"We'll have it by the end of the day."

"I thought he would put up more of a fight."

"Yeah, me too. He doesn't really have a choice though, not with stuff like this happening."

"I talked to the officer where Mrs. Baird is being held. Her lawyer called Cal. Apparently they've been in contact."

"Waste of time to trace the number?" Vance said without any real hope.

"I'm sure it would be." Gibbs confirmed.

Vance sighed.

"I'm about to call the lock up to have them released. Any message you want me to relay?"

Gibbs rose slowly and headed to the door. "Tell Mrs. Baird this isn't over." He said opening he door to the outer office and leaving.

* * *

><p>Gibbs entered Abby's lab again to find her music blaring once again and her staring intently at the screen.<p>

"Find anything?"

He asked looking over her shoulder. Abby jumped and let out a little squeak.

"Gibbs! You scared me to death. Knock before you sneak and lurk." Gibbs smiled. "And no, I didn't find anything. I mean he dodged the cameras pretty well and the ones he couldn't dodge he hid his face from. I can give you height, weight, dress, but that's about it." She said dejectedly.

Gibbs nodded and steered her away from the computer.

"Where are we-?"

"I'm taking you to make sure everyone is ok."

* * *

><p>Ducky lifted his head from the paperwork at his desk when he heard the door to autopsy swish open.<p>

Abby rushed in followed by Gibbs. She looked around frantically

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"Here's Abby." Tony commented, bracing himself. He was lying on one of the table, under duress from older medical examiner, of course, trying to rest. Ziva was pacing and McGee was asleep and bandaged on the other table.

For a few seconds though, Abby appeared to short circuit, not knowing who to go to. She was almost turning in circles, then quickly threw her arms around Ziva, who was closest to her, next Tony. Then just as quickly she pulled back and ran to hover over McGee. She reached out her hand, but didn't touch him as though he might break.

"Ducky?" She said her voice quivering.

"He'll be fine my dear." He said coming to stand next to her.

"What's the verdict?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

I've bandaged everyone as best I can. I'll keep a close eye on Timothy, to make sure his head and burn wounds don't cause any problems. Is there any news on the shooter?"

"They're releasing his grandmother and brother right now. We'll deliver the papers exonerating them in the morning."

Ziva snorted in disgust. Gibbs turned to her.

"Problem, David?"

"I do not like giving in to terrorists." Ziva said stiffly.

"What are we supposed to do, Ziva?" Abby snapped still hovering protectively over McGee. "Wait until he kills someone?"

"I do not-."

"He won't be getting away." Gibbs said interrupting.

"You have a plan?" Tony asked.

"Working on it." He replied. "Abby go back to your lab and trace out the metro bus route of 2578. The papers have to be on there tomorrow and I want to know any place this guy can hide. Any place we can catch him."

"Ok." She said quietly, heading for the door, but not before giving Tony and Ziva quick hug.

Ziva started to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked catching her arm.

"Upstairs to work." She replied. "I am fine Gibbs." She said cutting him off before he could say something. She looked meaningfully at Ducky.

"I have to agree, Jethro. Ziva is certainly well enough for desk duty, assuming that is what she intends." He said giving her a sharp look. She raised her hands innocently.

"Of course."

"Fine." Gibbs conceded.

"Let me know if anything changes." He called over his shoulder as he left.

Ducky nodded, checked on his patients and went back to paperwork.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Ziva were met by Agent Shelby as soon as they arrived in the bullpen. Ziva glanced at him briefly before going to her desk. Gibbs sat down in his chair and pointedly ignored him.<p>

"You still pissed at me?" Shelby asked coming to stand directly in front of his desk.

Gibbs didn't reply. Shelby sighed.

"I heard your Director is letting the Bairds go and providing them with exoneration papers." Gibbs looked up this time.

"That's right. Do you have a problem with that?"

"A little, yeah." Shelby said angrily

"I have two men downstairs who could have been killed by this guy and he has no plans of stopping." Gibbs said in a low voice.

"You think you're the only person to ever lose a man to him, Gibbs?" Shelby yelled slamming his hands on Gibbs' desk. "How self absorbed are you? I lost two agents to this guy in the Horn of Arica so believe me when I don't care how or who catches him as long as he's caught!"

"This will draw him out." Gibbs argued.

"You think he won't be watching! You think he won't know!"

"Think like he does, be one step ahead of him for once."

Shelby shook his head.

"I can't believe…is the Director in his office now?"

"Far as I know."

"I'll try to reason with him." Shelby glared before heading to the stairs.

Gibbs watched him walk away and then noticed Ziva searching her desk.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"My phone…oh! I left it in autopsy." She said rising. "I will be right back, Gibbs."

* * *

><p>"Ducky! He's waking up. Come on, Probie." Tony coaxed, turning back to his friend. "Open your eyes."<p>

McGee slowly blinked awake and let his eyes slide around, taking in the surroundings.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"Do you remember the explosion?" Tony asked hesitantly, hoping he didn't remember yet what had happened right before said explosion.

Ducky tutted around while McGee brow furrowed.

"Yeah…I remember."

Tony swallowed. "I don't know what else you remember, but…"

McGee looked at him, puzzled.

Tony swallowed again. "I'm sorry, Tim that I…told Gibbs about…you know." McGee looked at him but Tony couldn't read his expression.

"It was my fault." A voice said behind them, causing the three men to jump.

"Jeez, Ziva!" Tony clutched at his heart. "We're going to have to get you a pair of heels so you can click around or a bell to tie on your shoes or something. Man!"

Ziva smiled evilly, then got serious again as she looked at McGee.

"It was my fault Gibbs knows, McGee. I spilled the rice."

"Beans, my dear, spilled the bean." Ducky patted her arm and headed back to his desk to give the three agents some privacy to mend their fences.

"How did you know?" McGee asked slowly. Tony winced. "I sort of…asked for her advice."

McGee eyes blazed with anger. "Why didn't you just take out an ad in the paper, Tony? Would have been just as fast!"

Tony looked down at his hands at a loss for what to say. Ziva winced, realizing she could have just made it worse. Still she plowed on.

"Tony and I were talking, looking for a way to help you," she said pointedly, "and Gibbs overheard us. Tony did not break your promise intentionally."

"He shouldn't have said anything, to you or anybody". McGee said stubbornly.

"He thought he was helping you, McGee." She said softly.

"I didn't ask for his help. McGee yelled.

Ziva studied him.

"I do not think you are not angry at Tony." She said suddenly. Tony's head shot up.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked. "Of course-."

"You are a little, but the majority of your anger is coming from somewhere else." She said cocking her head slightly to the side.

Tim didn't say anything for several moments.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked quietly

"Gibbs." McGee replied.

"You are worried about what he will think?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Gibbs usually seems to know what I am thinking anyway." She shrugged.

"Putting it into words makes me sound…weak."

"No, it doesn't, McGee." Tony said quietly.

McGee shook his head. "Tony…I know…I know you didn't do it maliciously, but you don't know how important it was for Gibbs not to know that." He said desperately.

"Why?" Ziva asked bewildered.

"He's just too much like my dad. I didn't need him to know I was that needy."

"McGee, I do not know your father," Ziva said slowly, "so I don't know how he would feel, but I do not think that is how Gibbs will view the situation."

McGee sighed. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Shelby came back down from the Director's office looking more angry than when he went up.<p>

"Let me guess, he said no." Gibbs smirked.

Shelby glared. "Would it be rude for me to tell you to shove it?"

"Yes. Come with me." Gibbs got up and headed to the elevators.

"Where are we going?"

"My team is downstairs, we're going to figure out exactly how to pull this off."

* * *

><p>Gibbs made a call and a few minutes later his three agents and Abby were sitting around a table in autopsy looking at the route for the bus they would leave the papers on tomorrow.<p>

Tony and McGee were both sitting in chairs pulled up to the table and McGee's arm was back in sling since his collar bone has been jostled in the explosion.

"So what are our options?" Tony asked.

"We can't have anyone anywhere he thinks they should be. It would be like suicide, not to mention bring the wrath of Cal Baird down…again." Shelby said. "As for him…he will mostly like be here, here or here." He circled promising hiding places with his pen.

"What about a tracking device in the briefcase?" Abby suggested. "Then you could just pick him later."

"Yeah like that won't be the first thing he looks for." Shelby snorted.

"They make them small enough that they are difficult to trace." McGee pointed out.

"They can all be found, or jammed, if you try hard enough or know where to look. Plus it wouldn't have a very long range." Shelby shook his head. "We could probably put agents here and here", he said pointing to the route, "with the least chance of detection."

Tony's face suddenly lit up. "We need to make sure he doesn't even look for the tracker."

Shelby threw up his hands. "We're done with the tracker. Of course he's going to look for one. Probably the first thing he does."

"What if he finds one?" Tony said mysteriously, still grinning.

"What is he talking about?" Shelby asked bewildered, looking at Gibbs who shrugged.

"Probably a movie." McGee offered.

"Bite your tongue, Probie! Not a movie." Tony said with mock offense. "The greatest prison film of all time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Any guesses as to which "film"? Thank so much for reading!<strong>

**FYI: My inspritation for Cal was kind of a cross between the A-team, Burn Notice and Human Target. I'm just fascinated by characters who are so good at reading and manipulating people that they know what their target will do even before the target has made that decision. Always a plan. Anyway I hope that is how the character of Cal has come across.**

**P.S. I prefer it when said character uses that skill for good, hence A-team, but it makes pretty good villain too.**


	24. Chapter 24

Gibbs and Ziva stepped into the surveillance truck at 12:00pm the next day.

One of the agents swung around in his seat and smiled.

"Hey, Agent Gibbs." He greeted shaking his and Ziva's hands. "How are your agents doing?"

"Not bad, Daniels. On the mend. How we doing here?"

"Just waiting for you and your special package."

Gibbs wordlessly held up a plain black briefcase.

"Great, Carson is our drop off guy." Daniels nodded to an agent standing in the corner. "He'll take the case, get on bus 2578. He'll get on before stop 12, leave the briefcase and get off."

"Everything he asked for." Gibbs commented. "Plainclothes?"

"Per your request, not many. Half dozen spaced around the two blocks between stop 11 and 13."

"Sounds good, now we wait. I've got two agents on standby ready to monitor the case."

"You think it will work?" Daniels asked raising his eyebrows.

"We'll see. Apparently it worked in Hollywood."

Daniels grinned. "Love that movie."

"DiNozzo told you?"

Carson laughed as he picked up the briefcase and headed to the door. "He told everyone."

"Yes." Ziva muttered. "Some of us more than once."

Gibbs smirked and moved out of the way for the agent to pass. "Good luck, Carson."

* * *

><p>"Is this going to work?" Abby asked nervously chewing her fingernails.<p>

"Abby! I can't believe you even have to ask. One of my plans? Of course it will work." Tony feigned offense as the rest of the group smiled. Abby, Tony, McGee, Jimmy, Vance and Ducky were all monitoring the happenings in Abby's lab.

Tony and McGee obviously weren't allowed out into the field yet, but neither were content to stay home. Tony glanced over at McGee and smiled inwardly. They had patched up their differences yesterday and he was glad to have that off his mind. He knew now McGee understood why he had done what he did and while still now happy, knew that it had been done out of concern. He still had one more issue too settle between his younger partner and senior agent, but he could get to that just as soon as they had that SOB in custody.

* * *

><p>"Everyone in position?" Six affirmative responses answered Agent Daniels.<p>

"Good, Agent Carson has dropped the package and is preparing to step off the bus. Keep you're eyes open people. This is when he will make his move."

"_I'm off the bus. Ball's in his court." _Carson's voice crackled over the speakers.

"Copy that. Head back this way."

"Now what?" Ziva asked.

"We wait until he makes his move." Gibbs said staring at the screens.

"I hate-."

Suddenly an explosion rocked the van, followed almost immediately by the sound of two more explosions further away.

"What the-?" Daniels and the other agent started grabbing equipment while Gibbs and Ziva tore out the door.

A trash can 20 feet away was on fire and billowing smoke. Gibbs glared down the street and saw more smoke drifting from around the building.

"What's going on?" Daniels yelled out the door.

"Diversion." Gibbs said sprinting in the direction of the bus. He rounded the corner and quickly took in the scene. Another trashcan was on fire and there was smoke rolling out the back of the bus. Gibbs tried to head toward the in that direction, but it was difficult pushing against the crowd as they tried frantically to get _away_ from the bus. Gibbs felt like he was going in slow motion and then everything around him seemed to stop as he saw someone, in stark contrast to the rest of the crowd, calmly step off the bus with a briefcase in his hand. The man casually glanced around and when his eyes caught Gibbs' he smiled and lifted his hand in a wave before disappearing into the crowd.

Just like that, time started again. People screaming and pushing to get away though they didn't know where, car horns blaring, the sound of sirens as fire truck tried to get though. Though he knew following was practically useless, Gibbs hurried in pursuit anyway. Cal had obviously planned his escape and there was no sign of him. After a few minutes Gibbs shook his head and headed back to the van.

* * *

><p>Cal quickly set the briefcase down and snapped it open already reaching in his pocket. He swiftly moved the device over the inside of the case before he heard it beep loudly. Taking his knife he cut open the lining and held up the bug to study it.<p>

He laughed as he dropped it on the ground and stood up. "Almost too easy." He murmured to himself brining the heel of his foot down smashing the bug to pieces before walking away.

* * *

><p>"How's it looking?" Gibbs asked stepping back in the vehicle.<p>

"He found the main bug, but we're picking up the smaller one loud and clear for now. The other team will pick it up when he gets out of our range. How exactly did he not detect the second one?"

"It has a weaker signal." Ziva explained. The detector he used picked up the stronger one first and after he destroyed that he did not think to look for another one."

"Sneaky." Carson commented.

"Yeah well, DiNozzo does sneaky well." Gibbs said.

"We gonna pick him up?" Daniels asked.

"Somebody else is handling that."

* * *

><p>Vance clicked his phone shut. "Apparently the plan worked. Cal is being trailed and is about to be picked up as we speak."<p>

"I can't believe it worked." Abby said.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed.

McGee and Ducky laughed.

"It was a brilliant plan, lad." Ducky said smiling

Tony swelled. "You know, just doing my job."

"You got the idea from a movie, Tony." McGee reminded.

"Uh, yeah, but I brilliantly remembered the movie."

"How could anyone be so stupid though?" Abby questioned. "I mean double checking is like…just something you do."

"Not everyone is as through as you." Jimmy mused.

"Right, see Abby. It's like the _Escape from Alcatraz_." Tony started, beginning to get wound up. "Clint Eastwood is Frank Morris. He and a couple of other guys are planning the jailbreak and they're sneaking stuff into their cells. So Morris had to sneak something past the metal detector. He did that by letting them find something. They confiscate what he has in his jacket pocket, pat him down and let him go. If they had sent him though the detector again they would have found the second piece of metal…hidden in his belt. They assumed, never assume, McGee."

"Got it, Tony, thanks." McGee said rolling his eyes.

"The escape, it was awesome." Tony continued.

"You realize you're talking about a criminal, three criminals, who broke out of prison." Vance said dryly.

Tony frowned. "Oh, um, yes sir. Awesome in a totally fictional way."

Vance chucked. "Good work, DiNozzo."

* * *

><p>Cal made it to his car and opened his door when he heard footsteps behind him. He whipped around and came face to face with three pistols pointed his way.<p>

He almost laughed as he met the eyes of the one closest to him.

"Hello Cal." Agent Cameron Shelby grinned. "Please turn around and put your hands on the car."

* * *

><p><strong>Escape from Alcatraz was the movie I was referring to in the last one. I saw it a whil ago so I hope I got the details correct. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**I know this is so very late. I have several excuses, none of them excellent…**

**Final Chapter**

* * *

><p><em>Government agents apprehended the man suspected in the downtown bombings today. After-."<em>

"Are you kidding me?!" Tony turned from the TV. "Government agents? How about NCIS spearheaded the efforts or the CIA has been looking for 10 years and in less than a week NCIS-."

"That's enough Agent DiNozzo." Vance interrupted. "Doing what's right is its own reward."

"I think I saw that on a bumper sticker once." Tony mused. "Or maybe a fortune cookie." He quickly clamed up once Vance shot a glare his way.

* * *

><p>Two days later the team was still working on wrapping up the paperwork from the case. Tony, McGee and Ziva had actually looked insulted when Vance suggested they go home and someone else could handle it the wrap up. Gibbs just smiled into his coffee.<p>

The CIA refused to let Cal Baird be transferred from heavy lockdown in their facility, but did agree that Gibbs could come and meet with Cal there at Langley.

Cal had in fairly high spirits when Gibbs entered the room and sat down.

"Why?" Was the only thing Gibbs said.

"The American dream, Gibbs." He smiled indulgently. "I found that people will pay top dollar for something I'm good at. Few in my shoes would have chosen differently."

"Hmm." Gibbs leaned back. "It's over, Cal. You're here." Gibbs gestured around, on lockdown. "You're never going to leave this campus."

"That's amusing, Gibbs." He leaned forward. "Do you know how many prisons I've escaped from?" Cal chucked. "How many government agents and their "lockdowns" I've slipped? I won't be here long. It will be good practice anyway. It's been while since I've been in this type of situation."

"Your brother turned himself in." Gibbs stated abruptly.

"I knew he would, weakling." Cal sneered.

"And your grandmother is in the hospital from a massive stroke. She's not expected to live long."

Cal's face faltered at that, then went blank. "What's your point, Gibbs. I have no information to give you if that's what you're fishing for. Is that it? "Tell me what I want to know and you can go see your grandmother.""

"I don't want any information." Gibbs stated simply. "I want you to know the doctors believe she had a stroke around the same time the news broadcast that you had been captured."

To his credit Cal's eyes never wavered from their stare at Gibbs. "She knew what my job was and she supported me." He said simply.

Gibbs shook his head and stood to leave.

"Oh," Cal's voice caused him to pause, "tell Agent DiNozzo, I believe he is the movie buff correct, his idea for the tracker was clever, a total he rip off of _Escape from Alcatraz_, but clever nonetheless. I'll have to remember that one."

* * *

><p>Gibbs returned to an empty bullpen. It would have been unusual normally, but after the week they had had Gibbs was relieved he wouldn't have to argue with anyone to go home. He sat down at his computer to finish his notes from the interview. He didn't plan on staying long; wanting to leave the office at a reasonable hour so he could stop at one of his agent's house and tend to a matter that was long overdue.<p>

"Boss?" The voice startled him out of his thought.

"Thought you were gone, McGee." Gibbs said gruffly.

"I wondered if I could talk to you." McGee said never wavering and Gibbs internally smiled at how far he had come in the years he had known him. When McGee was first assigned to Gibbs team and before, even a glare sent his way would stop him mid-sentence, mid-track. Not anymore.

"I think that would be a good idea, Tim."

McGee shifted from one foot to another. Gibbs got up and pulled a chair up for him. Taking his arm he gently propelled the younger man into it and returned to his own seat. He wasn't sure if McGee was going to stay put though, his leg kept bouncing up and down nervously.

"It's about what you overheard Ziva and Tony discussing." He said suddenly.

Gibbs kept his face neutral waiting for McGee to continue.

McGee hesitated, and then took a deep breath. "I'll tell you what I told Tony. I was tired when I was talking to him and what I was saying has no bearing on this job so it doesn't need to be brought up in the context of work. You're a great boss, you've taught me so much-."

Gibbs let him ramble for a few minutes.

"Tim." He said softly. McGee stopped and looked at him as the older man leaned forward.

"I owe you an apology." He said slowly ignoring the incredulous look on the younger mans face. "We have a hard job, it's not fair a lot of time and sometimes it seems like the losses outweigh the wins. We have to support each other and make sure we're all fine, physically and emotionally."

McGee nodded as Gibbs continued.

"I wasn't looking out for your emotional well-being."

McGee shook his head. "Boss, you don't have to-."

"Do I sound like I'm done McGee?" Gibbs interrupted. McGee meekly shook his head.

"You all are important to me as individuals, not just agents. You and Abby and Tony and Ziva are like my kids. Every one of you." He sighed frustrated. "Most of this is my fault for not getting that thorough, but I can't help if you won't let me. I told you when you first started working here that my door was open anytime. Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"What was I going to say? How was I going to say it? I'm sorry Gibbs, you're not that open. If I could talk to you about stuff like this, then I could talk to my own dad and I wouldn't have this problem to begin with!" McGee's voice rose as he spoke, then soften for the next part.

"Gibbs, I respect you, more than anyone I know. I mean you're larger than life, like my own dad, there are a lot of other ways you remind me of him. I couldn't take that chance. I wouldn't be able to stand another rejection from someone I look up to so much." He hung his head.

Gibbs was silent wondering how he had missed so much.

"Tim," he said hoping the earnestness in his voice conveyed what he was trying to say. "I would go to hell and back for any of you, not just because you're my agents. I know you and me are very different, but I care about you and respect you as a person. I need you to trust me and believe that." He said intensely.

McGee looked up slowly, studying Gibbs. Then he nodded.

Gibbs face softened. " I'm proud of you, Tim, I really am."

McGee swallowed and smiled a little. "That means a lot, Boss."

Gibbs jerked his head toward the elevator. "Get out of here and get some rest. And don't let me catch you here in the morning until zero-nine hundred."

McGee's smile got a little wider. "On it, Boss."

Gibbs knew their communication problems wouldn't be solved with one talk, but at least now he knew he had a problem.

"How did it go with Gibbs?" Tony asked leaned against McGee's car.

* * *

><p>"Really good. I think… " He smiled. "It went really well."<p>

Tony nodded, a satisfied smile on his face.

"I appreciate your help, Tony. I probably wouldn't have talked to him if it hadn't been for you." McGee added.

"I know you wouldn't have. You were ready to bail till I took your car keys." Tony held said keys up in the air. McGee snatched them with his good arm.

"You know for a federal agent you are surprisingly ignorant of the laws regarding theft of personal property." He snapped, with no real bite in his voice.

"That's cause I can talk my way out of anything." Tony laughed.

McGee laughed too; it felt good to have the weight off his shoulders.

"See you tomorrow, Tony."

"You too, McOneArmMan."

McGee groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Gibbs was on his third cup of coffee. Normally the lack of sleep requiring that much caffeine would make him snap off anyone's head that came to close to the desk. However, considering his sleepless night was the result of a unexpected, but not unwelcome, visit to his basement by his youngest agent, he was actually thankful for the tiredness if it meant a relationship would be healed.

The ringing phone broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Who is this?" He demanded after a few seconds of silence.

"Cameron Shelby."

Gibbs leaned back in his chair. "You got another dirt bag you need NCIS to catch, Shelby." Gibbs smirked, but the smile slowly faded when the silence on the line continued.

"Shelby, what's wrong." He asked alert. He noticed Ziva, Tony and McGee had all been intently watching him as soon as he said the name of their newest CIA friend.

Shelby sighed, sounding exhausted. "Cal Baird escaped custody this morning."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**I don't actually have an idea for a sequel, but I like Cal and think he is an interesting villain so we shall see.**

**I will be honest, one reason it took me so long to finish is I have kind of stopped watching NCIS. I don't really feel that the show offers anything for McGee fans anymore. After the season opener and the disappointing way McGee's injury or lack thereof was handled…**

**Anyway, my very deepest apologies. I'm so sorry it took me so long. I hope the chapter finishes the story off the way readers hoped.**

**God Bless and Merry Christmas**


End file.
